The Planters
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: In a World ruled and enforced by Women, Men and along with the rest of humanity face the threat of extinction if no man can be found or made to reproduce. Male Infertility is the enemy of Humanity, Women and a Matriarchal Government is the enemy of Boys and Men. what will happen when not one, but two boys are found to be able to reproduce. and those two boys are Beck and Andre?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introduction<strong>

**Wednesday **

_15, September, 3120, 6:00 [Morning]_

**Earth, Dome #1 Code Name: Erika**

**Blueberry Apartments 12e, Little Maria**

"_The current year is 3120 My name is Beck Oliver, My Brother Andre Harris lives with me in a one bedroom apartment in a neighborhood called __**Little Maria**__; it's a ghetto if you were wondering. We're both seventeen years old, we'll be turning eighteen years old next year in the third of January. Me Andre live in a Bio-dome, a Bio-dome is a closed ecological system where people and animals can live in. it was reserved for colonists who would settle and colonize planet Mars. Unfortunately that's it wasn't it was used for. _

_The Bio-Dome that me and Andre live in is called Erika, it's in the middle of what used to be The United States. It's size encompasses the former states of Nebraska, Colorado and Kansas. We were both born in the year 3103 to different mothers who, god rest their souls died giving birth to us. _

_The Government of Erika, is a Matriarchy, a system of governance dominated by Women. There is a council of women who make the laws and rules and dictate where Males can live, and where they will work in. _

_Now what does this all mean? How did it all get to this moment? In the year 3100 a comet fell and struck the earth's pacific ocean. Parts of North America went underwater and were gone. South America had pockets of lakes inside of it. South Africa was gone, and indeed many parts of the world were gone, left in the dark and were raging with Famine, disease and Chaos. _

_But the strangest and more terrifying part was not what happened when the Comet crashed, it was what happened one year later in 3101. What happened was taken in by many women, especially women and female leaders as an act of punishment from God to Men. Every man in every country began to die, and those that did not were no longer able to reproduce and father children. My father and I'm guessing Andre's father already made sweet love to our moms the next year, which meant me and him were born; thank goodness. _

_Actually…Fuck That, because what came after was worse than losing my dad and mom. Originally nothing could be done to save "good men," but what this meant was that the remaining human population would face extinction; these bio domes were built. Inside of these domes, Smart women which made their livelihoods in the sciences and technology created microscopic Nanites (Nano-bots) that roamed and floated in the air, which extended peoples lives from 100 - 300 years. Aging was decelerated, all in the effort to give everyone more time to figure out a way to make the existing men and young men fertile once more. _

_So while female scientists worked to discover a way to make men Fertile once more, what about us Guys? young and old. What do we do in this Matriarchic Government? We are scanned every October to see if medication we are taking has made us fertile once again. Me and Andre have not been given medication nor have we been scanned. But basically what happens is that we are sold to wealthy and middle class families to serve as babysitters, cooks, butlers, Soldiers and or free labor. _

_That means we are given away like slaves to work and be treated like dogs, I hope not. And this all happens when we turn 18, and thank goodness we still have one more year left to ourselves. _

_Although me and Andre are free for the time being, we have to wear Orange short sleeve Work Coveralls and Black sneakers when traveling outside our apartment building. There goddamn prison Coveralls is what they are if you ask me. I wear a black long sleeve shirt under my coveralls. Andre prefers to wear a white shirt under his. _

_Shit It's almost seven in the morning. Me and Andre work in a Supermarket in the more affluent neighborhood of __**Melon Crown **__near the center of the Dome. It's called __**"Great Foods." **__Today he cuts meats in the back of the market, while I unpack boxes of cans, pop and soaps. Clean the inventory room and mop and broom._

_10 Esmeraldas an hour isn't bad, if we didn't have to work so late just to pay the rent every month. "Esmeraldas" is the currency we use in Erika. We're lucky enough to get discounts on the food we're allowed to buy from the market we work in. _

_So that's our situation, me and my Brother live in a one bedroom apartment in one of the worst ghettos in Dome #1. Most of the Earth is inhospitable outside of the domes that dot the planet. My generation of Men and Young men which are considered the last, are on the verge of extinction along with the rest of humanity unless one of us can shoot more than blanks. And in a year, me and Andre will be saying goodbye to living life as free young men. It's been clear up to this point that there is no God, so to The Universe, as a small part of creation which resides in you; send some good luck our way."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dining Room<strong>

_7:25 [Morning]_

Turning the Hot water and cold shower faucets off, Beck stepped foot outside of his bathtub and dried himself with his purple towel which had white spiral designs. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and sauntered out the bathroom and into his open bedroom.

Over by the kitchen, Andre was already dressed in his Orange Coveralls and wearing black boots. He shook the frying pan to get corn oil to glaze over the sausages he was cooking up, along with strips of bacon. On another frying pan, he was cooking eggs and scrambling them with a fork.

While moving the pan with the bacon and sausages on it, some oil flew out of it and landed on Andres neck.

"**Fuck!" **Andre swore, he turned down the heat on the gas oven and turned off the heat cooking the scrambled eggs.

"Beck!…"

"What!?" he shouted from the bedroom.

"Breakfast is done! kind of. We might have to wrap all of this up in foil and eat on the way on the way to Work man. It's almost 8, just so you know."

Beck came walking into the Dining Room, perhaps the only room in their apartment to be in a separate room on it's own. Andre took his seat and placed some scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon and two sausages on a plate. And a glass of orange.

"Smells Good Andre. So?…" beck started, stretching out his arms and turning around.

"So, what?" Andre replied to his brother.

"How do I look?"

"Oh I don't know, like the day before, and the day before that one. And the month and year before. But other than the same shit we're ordered to wear, you're looking refreshed and handsome."

"Nah man I meant the earring I'm wearing. Pretty sick huh."

"Yeah…all that's missing is some lipstick, eye shadow and a pair of tits. then i might just find you attractive."

"You're a Hater and a Sicko you know that." beck told him, taking his seat at their old dinner table.

"Yeah whatever, The bed's mine today. It's you're turn to sleep on the pullout bed today."

"_That_ time is almost coming Andre. are you-"

"Please Beck I don't want to think about that right now, all I want to do is eat, go to work and return and kick your ass in _Ultimate Historical Warriors_."

"That's one thing that's never going to happen, not in this lifetime Andre."

Andre and Beck grabbed a pair of Black gloves, sweaters and their apartment keys, and walked downstairs. Their apartment building had only one elevator, but it's been out of order since Last month. So every tenant living here had no choice but to go down the stairs.

Andre and Beck boarded a Blue Small Bus that carried Free independent Male Workers to work, every block in the dome had these Work buses that took men and young men to work. And from work they took them back home, well any man who swore to give themselves up to servitude when the time came. And those that refused could either take a cab or walk.

"_I didn't feel like talking about It this morning, but Beck's been reminding me almost everyday since September started. I love being independent, not having to take orders from anyone, well our boss is the exception, but from anyone else; no thank you. Beck probably mentioned that we wear orange Coveralls. _

_What he didn't mention was that Men and Young men alike wear these same kinds of coveralls all over these Domes dotted around the world. There are six colors Males wear. A rare seventh and unseen color also exists._

_**Orange**_= Means Free and Independent. Usually only the last of us teen males wear em. A few men also wear em. This means That we do not have owners or have ties to anyone. No one has bought us yet. We are free to roam around and live anywhere, with permission of course.

_**Blue**_= Are for men over 30, they are usually owned by Middle class families. Are desired for their stamina and endurance, for hard work you know. And their treated like family members. Get the best care too, can't forget that.

_**Red**_= are for men who are sick or are dying from disease, usually seen wearing masks. They are all housed in large institutions on the edges of the Dome and are only let out to get some air and or buy. Those who are deaf, mute, blind and or are mentally ill are also thrown into this category.

_**Green**_ = are the poor bastards who are treated as Slaves. Everything that word symbolizes, is exactly how those men and young men are treated as. Their usually sold to rich families who live under the crappiest conditions. Their spat on, kicked around and sometimes abused.

_**Purple**_= Are men who are married and live with a partner they have usually avoided becoming slaves. Only the Government is allowed to Marry Men and Women. There are churches, temples, monasteries and mosques everywhere. But none of them have authority to marry a couple. These men are usually well off, living in middle class neighborhoods.

_**Yellow **_= These are usually Boys from 18 - 25 who shall we say are…Well their favored for their stamina. they do work, but in only one field. I am talking about the Yellow light district. These boys are handsome, gorgeous and I use that word in a non-homosexual way. They are found working only in the Neighborhood of _**Alexander**_, a middle and upper-class mixed area.

I knew one guy, a boy actually. A sixteen year old who was a rare sight, that came in to the supermarket me and Beck work in. He told me he was paid two thousand _Esmeraldas_, that's the currency that we use in Erika to have sex with a thirty year old woman. Sick, sick, sick.

_**White**_= Then there's the rare almost non existent White Coveralls. These are supposedly the men who are fertile. The day the boy or men are found who can make kids, is the day the dome celebrates. I wouldn't want to be that person or people who are going to be fought over by women who want children. And that's about it. This is life for me and my brother Beck."

Beck and Andre looked out their windows with other men and teens, their eyes took them to men in green Coveralls carrying bags for women who traveled with their teen daughters. Many were smacked if they did not keep up, many were being shoved by passing girls and most of em were being yelled at.

"What did I tell you Malcolm! I told you to buy six oranges, How many do you see!? Answer Me!" shouted a woman who was directing her anger at her 29 year old Slave.

"_I See…" _he started with a timid and nervous tone.

**SMACK**

But his owner wasn't having it. "Go Back to The store and get the right amount this Time! Merciful Queen give me strength. Men."

Beck watched the young man go back to the store he walked out with his owner, tears falling out of his eyes.

Beck looked away and turned to Andre who saw the whole spectacle, Andre placed his arm around his brother's arm. _"It's never going to happen Beck, Don't worry. That's not going to be us." _Andre's promise was reassuring and comforting for the moment, but neither was sure of what the coming days held for them.

The bus stopped at their destination and the two of them disembarked and walked into Great foods and began a full eight hour day of work.

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> "Next Chapter, Andre and Beck are scouted by a few women who have taken an interest in them."


	2. Chapter 2: Display Boy

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!) **"I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter to this story. To be honest I couldn't stay away from Victorious, seeing as it was here where I made my bones. This story idea came from a lot of places. Moves such as _Children of Men_, Animes such as _Ergo Proxy_, _Big O _and just because Beck and Andre were not given enough screen time during Victorious."

**A/N: **"Female characters like Tori and Jade won't be making an appearance until much later on, this will be focusing on the plight of Andre and Beck and other Fellas to come and go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Display Boy<strong>

**Wednesday **

_15, September, 3120, 8:15 [Morning]_

**Great Foods, Lemon Crown, Middle Ring**

Thirteen minutes ago the doors of the supermarket, Good Foods, opened up. Andre waited outside of the store for the delivery trucks to park just outside the store. Beck too waited for a couple of trucks to come by.

The first of several trucks to come were already on their way, Beck looked down at his black sneakers and kicked some pebbles which were nearby. Andre picked up a few pebbles off the ground and tossed them up and down on his hand. He looked up at the ceiling of the Dome and saw blue skies and white clouds, those weren't real but the sun was.

Apart from the story and history that was told to all the men about what happened to the earth, not much was really shared about life outside the Domes. The government says life is inhospitable, but what makes up the conditions of making a place Inhospitable. Maybe there are giant man eating predators, an earth riddled with traps, lakes of silver or maybe it's all a big lie.

"Yo…Son!" said a loud angry voice to Andre's left.

Andre shook his head and saw guys in green Coveralls jumping out of the back of a delivery truck. One guy loaded frozen carcasses of Pigs and Cows on a steel push cart.

"Let me push those Piles of meat inside for you gentlemen." Andre took over and helped to unload the last of the meats of the day.

With all his strength, he pushed four heavy frozen skinned animals inside of the supermarket. Beck was busy with placing boxes of lettuce, Cans of beans, and Candy on the store's Hand Truck. Beck tilted the hand truck back and wheeled the items into the store.

The first of many Female shoppers started to come in, Beck and Andre agreed never to make eye contact with female shoppers or pedestrians unless they were being addressed by them.

Beck pushed the hand truck between the check out stations and aisles of Household cleaners, Toiletries, and Shampoos/ soaps. The supermarket was laid out as a large rectangle with the aisles in the center, checkout stations near the entrance and exit. Fruits and vegetable were located in the far left, frozen foods/ meat counters were in the far right and the deli was in the back.

Also in the back was The Cold Storage chamber where Either Beck or Andre chopped up, cleaned and packaged cold cuts, lamb chops, steaks and so on. The inventory was also in the back, restroom for employees and a small medical and first aid supply area.

Beck waved at the guys in orange Coveralls manning the cashiers, "Yo Becky boy, how's everything!"

"All good Juanita. You look beautiful today."

"**Hey!…**alright I'll let you have that one. I do call you becky a lot. So it's only fair. By the way where's your boyfriend, excuse your brother."

Beck chuckled and pointed over at the entrance, Andre gave Juan the bird as he went to return the push cart to the delivery guys outside.

Juan Laughed it off and focused on a woman and her little girl placing their groceries on the black Checkout belt. "Good morning Mam, little lady, it's an honor to service you."

Beck was careful not to take forever to remove the boxes off of the hand truck, he went back and forth from outside and inside. Thirty minutes went by and the delivery trucks finally left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Canned Foods Paper Towels Aisle**

_9:00 [Morning]_

Crouching down before a line of canned Man witch sauce, Beck cut open taped cardboard boxes with his box cutter and placed the tool in the pockets of his orange Coveralls. Pulling out cans of ravioli, placing them in the spaces on the shelves where they needed to be, there was no real experience needed for this kind of job.

A little white 12yr old girl with long blonde hair, wearing casual clothing and a sweater came walking into the aisle licking on a lollipop. She walked and stopped only a few feet away from Beck. She was focused on some canned meatballs and spaghetti first, but her attention went left and she looked over at Beck flattening a cardboard box and carrying another filled box to another aisle.

"Wait! You Boy…"

Beck stopped in his tracks, his hands squeezing on to the bottom of the cardboard box tighter. Beck placed a smile on and turned around. "Yes little Lady, is there something I can…"

The little girl grabbed Beck's left wrist and pulled him down to match her height, Beck placed the box on the floor and took a knee. This little blonde girl with eyes as green a emerald, hands as soft as a baby's bottom touched Beck's face and pulled on his brown hair.

"I like you, do you like playing hide and seek?"

"Um…I haven't played that game since-"

"Would you give me piggyback rides. Do you like the color pink? What's your name, what's your name!"

Beck was unsure of where to start, he was saved when this little girl's mother came over and pulled her away from him.

"Mallory stop bothering this young man. I'm sorry about her lack of respect for private space. She's been like this ever since I told her that I was going to get her a friend who would play with her and take care of her."

"Oh…well good luck with that. I have a lot of work that needs to get done today-"

Just like the daughter, The mother grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him closer to her. Beck looked away, he didn't want to make eye contact with her. She caressed her right hand across and over his the right side of his face. Beck saw that she had a wedding ring on.

Beck looked uncomfortable but really couldn't do a thing. "What's your name young man." the mother asked.

"It's Beck Oliver…Mam."

"How old are you…are you eighteen?"

"No. I'm seventeen years old if you're really must know. Excuse me, I have to get back to work." Beck picked up his box of items still inside of it, and walked out of the aisle he was in.

"Mommy I want him! He looks like a girl and he has hair like a lion, like on television."

Beck blocked out, or tried to block out sound from entering his ears. But that would be similar to trying to avoid the air which is around everyone and everything. Like gravity, inescapable.

"We'll have to ask the Queen to give us his birthday. And if we can't get him, we can get that nice young man that lives a few houses down from ours to be your caretaker."

Beck walked over to the back and placed the box he was carrying down, he placed his hand over his mouth, and let out a few a stifled weeping sounds. Never before have he or Andre ever been scouted, but now it's happened; to him.

Andre was wearing a black butcher's apron and black gloves when he came stepping out of the cold storage area. The first thing he saw was his brother, clearly in distress. He rushed over to him and whispered to him, asking what had happened. Beck reacquired his cool and whispered into Andre's ear. Andre's eyes widened, he backed away and looked all around them.

"Are you Serious? Here…shit…you want to switch jobs for the day?"

"Nah man. It's nothing, I'm a man, I can take it." Beck responded, wiping little tear trails away from the bottom of his eyes.

"_You didn't have to answer her questions you know, you could have just left." _Andre answered.

"YO! Andre and Beck! You two wanna work or am I gonna have to fire you!?" shouted out Arilio Alonzo, the manager and owner of Good Foods. He wore a Purple Coveralls.

"Just taking a break Al!" Beck assured him.

"It's still early in the morning, you can take a break during lunch break! Back to work Ahora, Come On."

Andre hugged Beck, patted him on the back and nodded his head. Beck chuckled and tapped Andre on the butt. "alright man, back to work."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside, Lunch break <strong>

_12:15 [Noon]_

Seated on a bench outside in a nearby park, Beck and Andre ate and munched on their own Hero sandwiches. Andre's had everything on it, except vinegar, salt and pepper. While Beck's had only half of everything, with vinegar and salt. While they held on to their sandwiches, they thumb wrestled with their opposite hands.

"Almost got you…Shit Almost had you!" Beck said.

"You're never going to pin me down Bro. not with moves like that." Andre remarked.

"How can I…Your hand is all sweaty, and slippery. Damn dude what fuck?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to wash my hands, must be lamb's blood, entrails and cow's liver. You know"

Beck dropped his sandwich, covered his mouth with his hands but pulled his left hand away from his mouth when he realized it was the hand that had "blood" on it. Andre laughed, kicked his legs and almost choked on the sandwich piece he was chewing.

The park they were in was open and surrounded by streets, which meant passing cars driven by women or having women and girl passengers could see the two boys goofing off. Actually Beck was performing the Heimlich maneuver on Andre, and to many passing women and teen girls that looked strangely erotic.

"Alright…Alright Beck I think you got it!" Andre coughed and Beck tapped his back just for added measure.

"Was that really Blood on your hands man?"

"Nah…it's just hand sanitizer. I forgot to rub it across my hand and forearm. Thanks, you saved my life."

"Well someone has to help me pay the rent. And I love you man, you're my brother, you do the same for me."

"Yes, yes and maybe…" Andre's answer to Beck last thought was mean to be a joke, but Beck didn't take it that way. He picked up his things and stated to walk away.

"Whoa Beck, C'mon I was just fucking with you-"

"Next time I'll really….really" Beck stopped mid sentence, his eyes looking over Andre's shoulder.

Andre turned around and saw women getting out of their parked cars on the edge of sidewalks, and sauntering over to them. Beck and Andre placed their backs against each other, holding hands.

Women in their 30's with little girls, young women in their 20's came with questions like "do you have owners?" "Are you two lovers or brothers?" and "Mommy I want the Black one," and even "Mommy it's Lion Boy! See I told you to buy him."

The same little girl from the supermarket and her mother were also her among other young beautiful women.

"What? No I'm not gay! Andre's my brother."

"We're seventeen, Not Eighteen yet! Excuse us!"

Beck and Andre tried to find an exit or a wide enough space in this growing of lipstick, eye shadow, curvy figures and curious hands from girls of all ages. Hands grabbed Beck's hair, Andre's face. And eyes of all color looked into the boys dark brown colored eyes.

"**EH HUM!" **a familiar sound broke through the myriad of questions and mumbling surrounding the Boys.

Everyone turned to see who was speaking. "Can I get my Employees back ladies? Their lunch break is over, sorry but maybe next time."

Andre and Beck went back over to their manager who signaled to them to go back to the supermarket. Beck and Andre ran, glad to be away from that mob of women. But leering eyes were already scoping them, from everywhere.

**9:00 **[Night]

Come closing time, Beck and Andre boarded the blue shuttle bus that brought them to work. Beck was tired, so he rested his head on the shoulder of Andre's. Andre brought some meats and oil with him from the store. He leaned his head back and tilted it so it could rest on Beck's head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Castle Columbus, Central Ring <strong>

_10:00 [Night]_

The visual beauty The Central Ring at night was worthy of one thousand oil paintings, white marble mansions, homes, statues and green parks surrounded the Main attraction of the central ring. Castle Columbus, which had many bell towers, spires and a pole of light; several of them actually.

The Flag on top of the castle was of a sunset with a Young woman who had both hands over her heart, she wore a white sundress that blew in the wind.

The Castle where the Queen and her council of women lived, ate and created and passed laws, and to be enforced by the Security Forces of Erika. The central ring was entirely populated by women, old and young. Men were absolutely not allowed in.

Inside of the Castle, _Her Majesty, The Queen Angela _sat on her throne wearing an all white court dress with some pink fabrics on it. She oversaw the five council women talking about the current matter. She called out their names individually so that they could begin.

"_Council Woman Laura…" _the queen started.

"Present Your Majesty." Laura stepped out of her seat and curtsied. Then took her seat again. An action that was repeated by all women who were called.

"_Council woman Mary…"_

"Present your Majesty."

"_Council woman Yu…Barbara…Armeli."_

"Present Your Majesty."

The queen stood up from her throne and started tonight's discussion.

"The month of October is almost upon us ladies, I want to get to the topics of the current state of Male Infertility, boys who have come of age to be given medication, scanned and sold and our political tensions with _Dome #2 Anastasia_ of Russia. You may now begin with any of the three topics I mentioned councilwomen."

* * *

><p><strong>(!) <strong>_"Next, Andre and Beck go out and enjoy their day off." _


	3. Chapter 3: Day Off

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!) **_"It's Andre and Beck's day off, so they spend the day doing what Brothers Do. Whatever comes to mind."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Day Off<strong>

**Wednesday **

_15, September, 3120, 11:30 [Night]_

**Blueberry Apartments12e, Little Maria, Outer Ring**

Work today was tiring for the boys, Even though it was the same routine most of the time. Today one of the guy's who manned one out of the five checkout stations, called in sick earlier. Which meant that Beck had to take over, and with Beck covering for another employee; Andre had to finish his butcher duties and cover Beck's chores for the day.

Andre was all over the place, having to run into the inventory to get women specific items not found in the aisles or on the shelves. Whether they be boxes of Beer, Bags of high quality bread, Fruits which were frozen to be sold tomorrow. An important thing both boys had to remember was, regardless if they were independent, if any woman or girl wanted something in their store; they would have to comply. That also went for the manager of the store.

Right now Andre and Beck slept comfortably, and would probably most likely be sleeping in since tomorrow was their day off. Their dining area was littered with soda cans, juice bottles. Their kitchen sink was filled with unwashed plates, there was till some salad left in a bowl.

Their flat screen television was still on, and they paid for everything, heat, electricity, living and practically existing in general.

Everything was quiet in and around Little Maria, except for one thing. Little footsteps and the sound of small nails on those little feet, making these scratching noises in the ceiling. Nobody else lived above them, there were only 12 floors; 13 if you want to add the roof.

The scratching and sound of scurrying was too much for Beck's sensitive ears, his eye lids shot open as he sat up and looked around his dark room. Nothing to his left and right, but wrapped around his waist was an Arm, Andre's Arm!

"Dude…Wake up man!"

"What was….The boxes of Soup…Noodles." Was Andre's incoherent, mumbled response.

"Come on man, you had your arm wrapped around me. You were resting your head on my chest also weren't you?"

"Sorry man, didn't meant to do it. But it's ok, we're brothers. We took showers together in the boys school, whipped each other's butts with towels and we also-"

"Alright! I don't want to hear it. There's something inside the walls, I know we live in a shitty part of Outer ring, but rats? Really? Hey does the apartment feel warmer all of a sudden to you?"

Beck posed his Question.

"Oh I think the heaters finally work, damn Super said he was going to get it done last week. And about those rats, I'll call the exterminator this morning and-"

"Wait we need to make sure there are rats before we start calling any Exterminator. You up for a little rat hunting Bro?"

Andre yawned and scratched the top of his head with his right index finger, he looked tired and unsure.

"You know what Beck…have fun, I opt to call the exterminator in the morning. Good night, don't let the little mice bite."

"Lazy!" Beck shouted.

Andre looked over at Beck with cold tired eyes, he got up from their bed and walked over to Beck. Beck thought they were going to get into one of their little quarrels again, so he took up a boxing stance. But Andre grabbed Beck's wrists, both of them, and twirled him around and pushed him into their bed.

Andre place one leg between Beck's and pushed his brother down on their bed, their forehead touched one another. Beck looked into Andre's eyes, he had bags under his eyes.

"Don't ever call me Lazy again Beck. You know how long we work every damn day and occasional nights. I hate the women who give us trouble every time we walk out to eat lunch, having the Cops swat my ass knowing they can get away with it."

"You made your point Man, want me to wrap my legs around you also?"

Andre looked confused, raised his eyebrow and took a long look at the position he had placed himself and Beck in. He pulled away as quickly as he could from Beck, but Beck reached over and grabbed Andre by his Grapes. Andre grabbed Beck's hands, stifled a shout of pain and closed his eyes.

"That was to close even for my brother, and rememBER…**AAHHH!" **Beck's sentence was cut in half, Andre saw it only fair to squeeze his brothers own grapes.

"Let…them Go…Andre!"

"You grabbed first…Ow!…You Let Go!"

From outside of the boy's apartment door, A man wearing a green Coveralls, black socks and black sandals came walking up the stairs. He came up carrying a black book bag with a construction helmet tied with a string. He was bald in the middle, but had wild uncombed hair around his bald spot.

While he searched his Coveralls pockets for his apt keys, He stopped to listen to the racket going on inside of the Boy's apartment. On the left side of his suit, he had a name tag.

"Sikowitz, Electrician."

Sikowitz pressed his ear on the door and listened, just listened.

"Headlock!" he heard Andre's say. There was crashing and the sound of chairs being knocked over and cups falling and bouncing on the floor. Sikowitz pulled out a coconut out of his book bag and pushed a straw into one of the hole's and drank. He giggled and stifled some of his stronger bursts of laughter.

Just as the fighting seemed like it would never end, The ruckus stopped. Just stopped abruptly.

"_**MOUSE! I KNEW THERE WAS ONE IN THE CEILING!" **_

"_**GET HIM!"**_

Now there was a different kind of ruckus, The boys appeared to be chasing something. Their footsteps were loudest when they ran past the front door over and over again. Sikowitz knelt down and tried looking beneath the space floor and bottom of the door.

Much to his surprise, A little white and brown mouse squeezed through the space and ran up his face and jumped over his head. The door opened up and Andre and Beck ran out and tripped over Sikowitz.

"_Fuck! We Almost had him…Dude what the fuck did we trip on…__**YOU!?" **_Andre got back up on his feet and lifted Sikowtiz by his collar of his green Coveralls.

"You, you live across from us don't you? What the hell were you doing trying to look into our Apartment? Huh!"

Sikowitz wasn't concerned about invading the boys privacy, but more concerned with his coconut that spilled it's juice all over the floor.

"My Coconut…please let me…"

"Forget your coconut! Tell me…why am I even screaming at you? Get out of my face." Andre pushed Sikowitz away, Sikowitz grabbed his coconut and opened his apt door and rushed inside.

Andre had a bruise on his left cheek, and a cut on his lower lip. Beck had a bruise on the upper left side of his forehead.

"Sorry for grabbing your balls man. Let's get a Cat tomorrow brother, that should keep those mouse's out of our apartment."

"I'm down with that. I'm sorry for also grabbing your jewels Andre, c'mon let's go back inside before our neighbors call the _Bees _on us."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday <strong>

_16, September, 12:00 [Noon]_

**Bus, Topaz Street, Middle Ring**

Riding in the middle section of a Dome Bus heading towards Quartz Arrow, and seated next to the window; Andre looked out the window and saw at every bus stop at least one man in a green Coveralls carrying a young child.

Whether is was carrying a young child on his back, front, or pushing a stroller for the child's mother; they all looked tired, defeated and without hope. At each moment, without warning or provocation, they were smacked for not keeping up or punched for falling down; clearly from being overworked or just to act as a punching bag.

On topaz street, The bus came to another bus stop. The doors opened up and three women, a blonde, a brunette and a black female with raven hair placed their wrists over the scanner. Women, old and young did not have to pay for rides when taking buses, trains and cabs. Men on the other hand had to.

One gentleman in particular, a blind man came wearing a red Coveralls. He had a little trouble walking up the three steps of the bus, Beck wanted to go over and help him. He looked to be around the age of 65, but his real age could very well have been 165. Still, he looked innocent and harmless. Like a child trying to make sure each step would not mean falling back and breaking their neck. The nice old man with his child like state of mind, happily took his time searching for the right change in his Coveralls pockets. The women on the bus were getting vexed.

"C'mon blindy Move It!" shouted one woman closest to him at the front.

Andre and Beck watched it a 13 year old girl get up out of her seat and go over to the man still taking out change.

"_What the hell is she doing?" _Andre whispered in Beck's ear. Beck shook his head and only kept on looking.

The young girl took the man's white cane from under his armpit and began to whack the man's leg's with it. The blind man dropped his change, and shielded his face with his arms. The girl swung the cane down on the man's back, over and over again. The driver who wore a green Coveralls could not do anything, seeing as he belonged to the Queen and the Government.

Beck looked on with a heart becoming heavier and heavier, Andre's hands balled up into fists. He looked away, but could still hear the cane whipping hard against the child like man that coward before a small girl. Beck got up out of his seat, walked over to the girl bully and grabbed the cane before she could strike another blow on the nice man.

"That's Enough!" Beck commanded with a voice that hid a much greater level of anger than he was letting off.

The girl's mother came over and pulled Beck away from her daughter, she took the cane from her daughter's hand swung the end and smacked Beck across the face with it.

"**Get off The Bus! NOW! **_How dare you lift a hand against a Young woman!"_

Andre reached his limit and stood up and spoke out, but before he could do that, he went over and paid the blind man's fare. He also helped him pick up his change.

"How Dare You…Let your daughter beat on an old Blind Man! My god I can't believe before my and my brother were born, that women were said to as beautiful flowers and just as fragile. But it might as well have been lies, I guess this is your time to get back. I can accept that…"

Beck looked over at Andre and smiled, he covered his cheek which was bleeding a little.

"_But when you beat down on an old Man, what does that say about you, about what's festering inside that thing you call a Heart. I hope no man EVER becomes fertile, because if this what awaits my Gender. More of the Same, I say let nature close the books on humanity and start somewhere new elsewhere." _

Andre walked out of the bus, beck followed who patted the blind man on his back. "Stay strong Elder." he whispered.

The doors of the bus closed and the bus went on it's merry way. "Great, we still have three blocks till we get there."

"Well a little walking never hurt anyone, unless we're in those camps. What do you see Beck, something beautiful or something free?"

"Neither, No one here is beautiful, and no one here is free. Period. Except for the two of us."

Andre playfully pushed Beck and chuckled, "Oh shit that's right. Let's stop by a pharmacy and place a I love cats bandage on that cut. That angry chick really let you have it."

"Whatever, so as long as I can stand up for our gender, I'll endure whatever this Matriarchy throws at me…and You."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pet Shop, Quartz Arrow, Middle Ring<strong>

_2:00 [Afternoon]_

Holding a White and Brown cat with eye color reminiscent of Amber, Andre rubbed his nose on the Cat's which meowed and placed both of it's paws on Andre's cheeks. Beck was elsewhere looking at some iguanas, he had a pink bandage on his cheek with a the white number 33 on it.

"Hey Andre how about an Iguana, all they eat is insects and Rats." Beck suggested.

"We're looking a for a Guard animal Beck, not a trashcan."

The clerk who couldn't help overhear the conversation the boys were having, came over to give his own suggestion.

"If I may jump in boys, if a guard animal is what you're looking for we do have a Tibetan mastiff. Or if you want, we also have an Akbash Dog, saved from the no longer existing country known as Turkey."

"No thank you sir, we just need something that will keep mices and rats alike away from our apartment. Besides those sound like dogs who protect sheep and cattle. We're going to go with this Cat here. Is it a boy or-"

"It's a Boy, all of the animals here are. You know how it is." the store clerk said with a bit of a saddened tone.

"Yeah I know how it is…"

The boys stepped out of the pet store carrying a plastic kennel, and a bag of cat food and toys.

"Well, it's walking from here Beck. We barely got enough money for a cab. Want to change carrying duties?"

"Sure. So what are we going to name our baby?"

"Our Baby, that's a good one. I don't know, if I think of one I'll tell you it and we can bounce it around."

Beck placed his arm around Andre's neck and started to sing, whistle first then sing.

"_Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together."_

Andre looked away, smiling. But still he decided to sing along.

"_Brighter than a lucky penny, when you're near the rain goes disappear dear and I feel so fine! Just to know that you are mine." _

The Boys walked and stopped at a green light, and continued when the red light came over.

* * *

><p><strong>(!) <strong>_"Next, Andre and Beck Meet a young who works in the Yellow Light District."_


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy From Alexander

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"Andre and Beck Make a Friend from The Yellow Light District, and learn a little of what exists outside of Dome Erika."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Boy From Alexander <strong>

**Friday**

_17, September 3120, 10:00 [Morning]_

**Great Foods, Lemon Crown, Middle Ring**

"_One, Two Three…One, Two, Three. From Left to Right and Right to Left." _Andre recited those words like a mantra in his head.

Andre wore black rubber gloves while he mopped one aisle after another, the floor were glossy white marbles. Which meant that any stain, grease and shoes marks from customers walking about from place to place; would be seen. Andre and Beck actually preferred it like this, it made cleaning so much easier. You knew where to clean, and if there was that one stubborn stain that wouldn't wash away, you got on your knees and scrubbed it off.

Or you could replace the tile yourself. Andre dipped the mop end into a bucket or gray water, pulled it out and bent to squeeze the yarns in his hands. As he did this, a six foot blonde woman in her late thirty's came over with shoes that stained the cleaned floor near the entrance and exit. She wore a beautiful

"Excuse me young free man, can you help me with something." She asked kindly. Andre wiped the sweat off of his forehead, smiled and nodded. Mopping would have to wait.

"Yes mam, What may I help you with today?"

"I have run out of Bags of Rice, Meats and Laundry Detergent. I have a bad back and weak arms from overworking, you see I have two lazy daughters who refuse to work. Would you mind helping me by carrying these items for me?"

"It would be my pleasure Miss…"

"Oh call me Lyrana, Lyrana Emerald. Please accompany me." Andre bowed his head and stuck by Lyrana closely.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entrée Dinners Aisle**

Carrying a Bag of Rice for Lyrana, the Nice Blonde woman shared a story with Andre. even though he didn't care to hear any stories right now, anything beat mopping, well almost anything.

"It wasn't easy saving up enough money to get me and my two daughters out of the outer ring and into the middle ring. In the beginning after the waning days of the end of the of world, I had three daughters, they were 16, 13 and 10 years old. Their names were Briana, Alyana and Maia."

"Excuse me for interrupting Lyrana, but what happened to the third child?" Andre respectfully interjected.

"_When Erika was being built, only the central and middle rings were being constructed. Women and Children who were or looked to be of a lower class had to wait and live where they ate, pissed and slept. All the men were sent to work or risk being killed by armed women. One night while me and my daughters were asleep, Maia woke me up telling me the oddest thing._

_She said she saw the sun out at night, it was burning a proud white but didn't radiate any light. She told me an arm and hand came out of this fire. The hand wore a white glove pointing south of the dome. I told her she was seeing things, and told her to go back to sleep. And the next morning when I woke up, she was gone. Just like that." _

Andre could see the sadness in this good woman's eyes, he didn't like to show it, but he had a heart as soft as jello.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Frozen Section<strong>

_11:30 [Morning]_

Walking out of the Cold Chamber where already dead Animals were chopped up, cleaned and their sliced bits wrapped in Saran Wrap and packaged, Beck carried the meats out to the Frozen Meats Section. Steaks went with steaks, Lamb chops with lamb chops, and Bushmeat, or beef from wild animals.

While the Boy with a lion like mane placed wrapped meats in their proper sections, something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. It was a sight he had not see since a sixteen year old boy walked into the supermarket a long time ago. A tall, young man around his early twenty's came sauntering into the supermarket and made a right turn to the frozen section.

Beck saw that he had blonde hair, in the same style as he did. His face was cool, calm. He wore black beads around his neck that rested bellow the collar of his yellow Coveralls. His eyes were the color of light green. He wore black and red wristbands around his left wrist.

This boy in yellow coveralls came closer and closer to Beck, around his neck he wore what looked like a dog collar with his own name on a tag. Beck tried not to look any more at the boy than he had to do. And even though his eyes were focused on placing wrapped meats on their proper sections, the sounds of women chattering and swooning over this boy in yellow coveralls was pretty evident.

"Excuse me young man," the boy in yellow coveralls spoke, "Yes Sir what can I help you with today." Beck answered back.

Over at the check out area, Andre carried over two bags of rice, several boxes of water bottles and other items that Lyrana had asked for her. With a hands shake that had 20 Esmeraldas in her hand, Andre nodded his head and returned back to work. He went over to find and show Beck what he had received, he looked in all the aisles and found his brother talking to a Yellow (person from Alexander).

Beck Oliver waved his hand at Andre, signaling him to come over. Andre jogged over to them and took his place next to Beck.

"Andre, let me introduce to you Shawn Becker. Self declared leader of the Boys of Alexander."

Andre extend his hand to Shawn, Shawn took it and pulled andre in for a hug. Shawn kissed Andre's left and right cheek and swated his ass.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but that's just how us yellows say hello to one another."

"You're eyes probably don't register it, but we're wearing orange coveralls."

Shawn chuckled and placed his hands behind his back, "Forgive me. I was just telling Be-"

"_**My Brother." **_Andre said with a serious tone, he wanted to make it clear to Shawn.

"Apologies again, I was telling your brother here that after his freedom and independence comes to an end, that he has the eyes and looks to command the hearts of one hundred woman. As do you…Andre."

Arilio came around and told Andre and Beck to get back to work, or therew would be no Lunch break for them.

"Look, take my number and give me a call. I like you two, I live in Alexander. It's next to the Walls separating The Middle ring from the Central Ring. I live in a Garden Style Apartment, Fifth floor. It's a studio. You two got Neruo-phones right?"

"We don't have that kind of money, and besides aren't those phones implanted on your skull, under your scalp?" asked Beck.

A Holo screen appeared in front of Shawn where he put Beck and Andre in his list of contacts, he received their phone numbers and status.

"Yeah, it stings at first but you get used to it. Well let me leave you two, I don't want you losing your jobs. Catch you around."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday <strong>

_19, September 3120, 10:00 [Morning]_

**Blueberry Apts 12e, Little Maria, Outer Ring**

Sitting on his couch and drinking from a soda can, Beck wore gray sweatpants with black sock and a black long sleeve thermal shirt. He watched Little Bendre, the name they gave the cat they bought three days ago. So far Bendre has been keeping the rats at bay. And he could also walk on his front paws and liked to get his belly scratched.

"One…two…three…four…five…six-" Andre was doing pushups in the comfort of their open bedroom, Beck tried to raised the volume on their television, but the volume buttons didn't work.

"Shit!…Bendre, go bother Andre." Bendre jumped off of the couch and rushed over to Andre and sat down and placed his paws on Andre's cheeks.

"Bendre No, leave me alone."

_Meow_

"Come on Andre let him love you, look at those Amber eyes, those beautiful eyes which love you so."

"Practicing poetry Beck? I could help you if you wanted." Beck had a sly look on his face and went over and sat on Andre's back.

"Beck! Damn Man…you lanky mothaf-"

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KOCK **_

"Coming!" Beck shouted, he jumped off of Andre and ran over to the front door of their apartment. Bendre followed and crawled up Beck's back until it rested around Beck's Shoulders.

Beck undid the locks on the door and slowly opened the door, Shawn's smiling face greeted him. Beck smiled back, Bendre meowed.

"You boys live in a really shitty place you know that, sorry but I just had to share that. May I come in?"

Beck opened the door and invited Shawn inside, Shawn walked in and removed his coat and yellow beanie hat. Andre ceased working out and stepped inside of his bathroom to wash his face and put some body spray on.

"_Andre!" _beck called out to him.

"I know! We have a guest." Andre splashed his face with cold water, and dried it off with a small towel. He came walking out and into his living room, "Guess their's a first time for everything. Welcome to my and Beck's semi-warm humble abode Shawn."

"May we get you some pop, juice…"

"You wouldn't happen to have some Wine, would you?" Shawn asked, sounding unsure.

"Wine?" Beck replied, "That's a rich woman drink, especially a rich woman's drink."

"That's ok. I actually came here to ask you two if you would like to come over to my pad, it is your day off right?"

Andre and Beck looked over at one another, Bendre meowed and licked beck's cheek.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alexander, Middle Ring<strong>

_1:45 [Noon]_

The trip from the outer ring and middle ring of Erika took exceptionally long for today, the traffic in the outer ring was what kept Shawn's hover car from getting to Gate A which would lead into the Middle ring. Gas powered cars and horse drawn carriages were dominant in the outer ring, while in the middle ring hover cars were the main mode of transportation. What was the mode of transportation in the middle ring, no one knew, but rumor was that teleporters were in use.

Shawn parked his Hover car alongside his apartment building, turned off his car and stepped out of his car, as did Beck and Andre. it appeared that the only thing that all the rings shared was the same sun shinning through the shatterproof/ airtight dome and the holographic, artificial skies, and clouds.

But that's where it ended. The Middle ring, especially the Neighborhood of Alexander smelled of male body spray and cooked food from the nearby restaurants. It was an odd mix of smells, but not bad in any way.

Andre and Beck took in their surroundings and saw that the entire block they were in had very attractive looking young men, they might have all wore yellow coveralls; but the boys races ranged from Black, White, Hispanic, Asian, Native American and a mixture of many others.

One boy in particular, a fit strong Hispanic looking boy no older than 20 walked with a woman in her 40's, he lowered his head at Andre and Beck who lowered their heads as well. The woman had her arm wrapped around his, he stopped at a flower vendor bought some roses for her and then walked inside of his apartment building.

"Wow…" Beck said under his breath.

"Come on, my pad is just up here." Beck followed Shawn, but Andre stood behind watching an Asian woman coming down some stairs across the street looking happy, and relaxed. A Black teenager came downstairs, leaned on the wall and waved goodbye to her.

The two looked at one another, the boy smiled at Andre with a smile bordering sadness and pity. Andre wanted to gesture something, but followed Beck.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Garden Apartments, 5th Floor, Alexander<strong>

Beck and Andre stood outside Shawn's apartment, Shawn opened his door and the first thing the boys felt was warmth. The sun shined down on Shawn's white marble floors, revealing a lion's pelt on a beautiful hand-woven tapestry. They walked in only on Shawn's permission.

They walked into the living room where they took a seat on a round Couch that was against a white wall with paintings. On the table that was in front of them, were photos of landscapes of not from the inside of Erika, but outside of it.

Andre grabbed a picture frame and saw ruins of a city that looked more bombed than obliterated by a blast wave, like one from a comet. Beck stood up to look at a picture of Washington D.C, the former capital of the United States, it was all gone, with only the Washington monument to remind those that D.C was here.

"Hey, you guys want to see something cool?" Shawn asked them, he brought glasses of wine for them.

The boys took em and drank it, the wine was ok, but not something they would indulge in a lot.

They followed Shawn into his bedroom which was as wide as their own entire apartment, Andre couldn't help but ask the blonde Adonis where he got the money or how much he made having sex.

"I don't always get paid in cash Andre, sometime I get paid in gifts, trips to the outside world. I sell pleasure, love, companionship or just a good time. I guess whichever way you look at it, it still makes me a whore. But this apartment studio was bought and paid for by my regular and business "girlfriend." but enough of that, check this out boys."

Beck and Andre were shown a powerful Robotic Battle Suit that self assembled itself around any body type and shape. It was placed on a pedestal lit by blue lights all around it.

"Good God…I didn't think these things existed. Beck look it's got jet boosters on it's feet, back and…Where exactly did you get this toy Shawn?"

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

Before Shawn could answer Andre's question, there was a known on the door. "Excuse me" he told them. The boys followed their host out of his bedroom and took a seat in the living room.

Shawn opened his door and showed a Red headed girl wearing a white min cocktail dress, she kissed Shawn like a wife kissed her husband, tongue and all.

"Beck and Andre, let me introduce to you my Business girlfriend and regular, Cat Valentine. She is the daughter of the mayor of the Middle Ring, Mila Valentine."

Beck and Andre were amazed, taken actually by the sight of this short but beautiful red head.

"Umm, Beck and Andre I hate to have to send you home but I have a date with Cat. I'll give you some money to get a cab."

Beck tapped Andre's laps and both got up, Cat stopped both of em and grabbed Beck's face first. Her brown eyes looked into his, her free hand grabbed his manhood and squeezed it. Beck grimaced from the pain. She giggled and smacked his ass on his way out.

Andre was next, but she did not appear all to interested in him, so he was free to go.

"Cat you shouldn't treat them like that, their independent young…_I'm sorry_, are you ready to have fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> _"Continued in **Chapter 5**."_

**A/N**_ "Maia _is the name i chose to give the image of the girl serving as this story's cover, she will play big role in the coming chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying this Story so far."


	5. Chapter 5: The Burglar

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** "Andre and Beck deal with A Burglar jacking all their stuff."

**A/N **_"Sorry for the late update, I spent the better half of three days writing out the last 11 other chapters, that's 15 chapters in total. This first part will not have Jade or Tori in them, just reminding you all Now. Please Read On at your Leisure.." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Burglar <strong>

**Monday **

_20, September 3120, 10:00 [Morning]_

**Great Foods, Lemon Crown, Middle Ring**

"Wait a second young man, we got more boxes in here for you." said a green suit who was throwing out boxes of cereal and bags of rice and potatoes in a basket.

"Can you give me a moment? This supermarket doesn't employ a lot of free men." Andre replied.

"Well as a free man on borrowed time, you can's really afford to take your time with these items."

Andre rolled his eyes and pushed the hand truck into the store to unload his cargo, and come back out to finish loading boxes of items on his hand truck. But while he rolled his hand truck back outside, he spotted Arilio Alonzo, his manager and boss, arguing with his wife.

Arilio never went into full detail about who his wife was or what she did, what he did share was that her names was Alicia Alonzo. She was a woman of fair height, had black hair which she kept in a wavy hairstyle. She was a beautiful women with olive skin, but a woman with an evident bone to pick with her husband.

The two argued about something in Spanish, and while Andre wasn't sure but, from all the time he spent around his boss; it sounded like he was being asked about another woman.

"_Ya dejame mujer! Tengo un Supermercado para Administrar y mis Empleados me estan esperando."_

"_Arilio no te Alejes de Mi! No her terminado con Usted! Quien es Bridgette Dime!"_

"_Who is Bridgette indeed, is Arilio cheating on his wife? Because If he is, the punishment for that ain't no punishment. It's death." _Andre thought to himself, Arilio gestured to him to go inside.

The cereal and Rice delivery trucks closed their sliding doors and the driver and delivery men took off, Beck came walking out with push cart and waited for the meats to get here. When he came out, Arilio was slapped by his wife, had his hair pulled and was punched repeatedly on his arms, chest and once across the face. Beck tried not to look, but those punches sounded hard.

Beck's understanding of Spanish was basically non-existent compared to Andre, so whatever they were arguing about; he came to late to find out what it was that merited Arilio getting abused by his wife. With Alicia out of view, Beck turned to his manager who looked over at him. He wiped blood off of his lower lip, and winked at Beck.

Beck smiled weakly and turned his attention over to the meat delivery truck parking close to the sidewalk, green suits stepped out of driver and passenger seat and walked over to the back and pushed the sliding door up.

The frozen carcass of a Pig, Cow and a cages of rabbits and Chickens. Beck, with the help of the two green suits helped mount the two large animals first on the push cart. Beck wheels them inside, avoided crashing into items and walls in the frozen section.

In the cold storage chamber, Andre left the cart in there and rushed out to grab the rabbits and chickens. These small animals were still alive, and would have to be humanely put down before being skinned and cut up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later That Day<strong>

Andre and Beck walk out of Great Foods and wait for their Blue shuttle bus to come and pick them up, Beck pushed his hands into the pockets of his coveralls and shivered.

"You cold bro?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, didn't you feel that cold gust of air?" beck replied.

"What? You mean just then?"

"Yeah."

"…Nope, guess not."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blueberry Apts 12e, Little Maria, Outer Ring<strong>

_10:00 [Night]_

Stepping off the bus yawning and stretching their arms and legs, Beck tried to get Andre to get him to race him up to their floor. But much to his disappointment, Andre allowed him to run ahead without putting up much of a race; he wasn't in the mood for racing.

Beck pulled out their apartment keys, opened their door and waltzed right in. Andre was still on the fifth floor, taking his time getting up the twelfth floor.

"My Legs…My Hamstrings…I need some painkillers so Baaaddd!" Andre whined.

"**ANDRE! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE QUICK!" **Beck shouted from the top floor at Andre. Andre picked up the pace, grimacing and making pained faces.

"What is It Bec…." Andre didn't have to go inside of his apartment to see that something was out of place. Literally, there couch was gone.

He walked in to Beck running into their kitchen, their bathroom, and into their living room and repeating the routine all over. Their video game console was gone, their video games were all missing and their flat screen television was gone. Andre went over and slid his finger on their table which had the imprint of the bottom of their TV stand, he licked it and smelled it.

"Yep…it's Gone… **AAARRRHHH! SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!"**

Beck looked all around for a certain cat, he found Bendre under their bed and pulled him out.

"Bendre! Why didn't you attack the man or woman who broke into our crib and jacked all of our stuff!?"

_Meow_

"Right…so what else you saw, wait! Was that I saw someone or something?" Bendre became uncomfortable with the way Beck was holding him, so he scratched beck's face and bit down on his hands, hard too.

"Ow! Damnit Andre Your Cat Attacked me… And we Got Robbed!"

"Quickly what's the number for 911 Beck!"

"I Think it's 9.11 quickly punch in the numbers Andre! Now! Now! Now!"

Andre looked around, but there home phone was also gone. "Damnit! They jacked us for our phone too!"

Andre picked up Bendre by the fur of his Neck and spoke to him in a serious tone, Beck was close by and rubbed his chin in a suspicious manner.

"Alright Bendre I know you know that we know, that you know who took our stuff. So spell it out! Take this pen here-"

"And this printer white paper" Beck jumped, "Right, and this printer white paper." Andre repeated.

Andre placed Bendre, a pen and a white printer paper on their dining room table and waited for Bendre to write something. Bendre sat down and flipped his tail from left to right. He meowed and licked his nuts and arms.

"This is stupid, I say one of us stays home tomorrow. Or we can place more locks on the door." Andre Suggested.

"I think there's a hardware store that's opened 24/7, a block away, let me go over there."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

22, September 3120, 8:00 [Night]

**Blueberry Apts 12****th**** Floor, Little Maria, Outer Ring**

Looking outside of front door peephole, Sikowitz was drawn to a flash of light outside of his apartment. Normally no one else would have caught this rapid flash of light, but most people weren't him. He wasn't feeling fine and decided to take a sick day off, he didn't know it, but his being there would prove useful.

Sikowitz tip toed over to his front door peephole, looked through it and saw something out of the ordinary. He wasn't here to see or hear someone breaking into the boys apartment, but now that he was seeing this…this whatever is was, he was getting all the proof he would need.

This thing looked bulky, tall, and made visible light go around it. Whatever it was, it phased through their door and spent some time in there. Sikowitz tip toed away from his door and went into his living room to grab something, he placed a pair of clear glasses/ goggles on and went back over to look through his peephole.

These glasses were from his workplace, they helped him see damage to steel, wires and infrastructures on the microscopic level. He could adjust the focus to fine and course, allowing him to see in High Definition. It also recorded for him, but only for thirty seconds. He began to record when he saw this thing phasing out through the door with the boys furniture, cups and clothes.

But just then, Sikowitz felt a sneeze coming. It was really close too, Sikowitz covered his face with his hands and fought to keep it from coming out. The thing outside took neither the stairs or out of order elevators. Instead it flew and phased past the ceiling.

"**ACHOOO!" **Sikowitz sneezed and fell on his butt, he wiped his nose with some tissue and went back over to sit on his living room couch.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 [Night]<strong>

Walking up the steps of their apartment, Andre and Beck were greeted by their wacko neighbor Sikowitz and two female Erika Security Officers. Andre's gaze went from the automatic rifles the officers were holding, to his and Beck's open apartment open door.

"What happened here Sikowitz, why are security officers here?" Beck Started.

"I saw something taking your things, I don't know what it was, but I showed these nice officers the evidence."

"What Evidence?" Andre questioned curiously.

"Your neighbor here, recorded someone in some kind of suit walking into your apartment and taking some of your possessions. We have some clues about what it was, first it was without a doubt a person. Secondly, this person most likely was in a suit not used since the founding of Erika. This person can phase through solid matter, fly and most likely will try to return here again."

"You will be patrolling the area won't you?" wondered Beck, "We have other issues that we have to get to. We are busy women of Dome Erika, call us if something else arises. Gentlemen, have a nice night."

Andre and Beck looked absolutely bewildered, hurt even at the lack of care for their abode by the dome's security officers. Sikowitz walked back into his apartment and closed the door.

The boys walked into their home and closed the door, Beck wandered into their bedroom and was relieved that their bed was left undamaged. But their apartment looked even more empty.

Why them? Why pick on two guys who've never gave anyone trouble, or who nout outside looking for trouble. Sure they lived in a shitty neighborhood, but not since they were placed here when they turned 14, have they had any truble with anyone. Maybe this was a one time thing, but even if it was, Beck and Andre could not risk or afford more of their things being taken.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

There was a knock on their door, Andre went over and opened it. It was Sikowitz, he handed them a morning star Mace, a Sword, and two make shift shields.

"What is this? Why are you giving us these things."

"I know that tomorrow you two have a day off, if that person comes back again, you'll be ready. Don't expect those women to come to the rescue, we're men and it's our duty to protect our kingdoms."

Andre smiled and felt a new found respect for their nutty neighbor, he took the weapons and shields and thanked Sikowitz. Andre closed the door, handed Beck the Morning star mace and a shield and locked their door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday <strong>

_23, September 3120, 9:00 [Night]_

**Blueberry Apts 12e, Little Maria, Outer Ring**

Eating breakfast and dinner in the morning and evening, Andre and Beck, and also Bendre waited in their positions for this burglar to come and try it's luck one more time. Andre was hidden in his bedroom closet with Bendre, and Beck was hidden in their small bathroom.

The moon's light shined through the small window in the bathroom, that made a silhouette out of Beck's body on the floor.

Never have the two of them felt a level of nervousness and anticipation as they felt today, right now in hidden in their hiding places. The whole apartment building was eerily quiet, normally someone was banging out loud music. Dogs weren't barking and the cold howling wind was absent.

Then, it started. The sound of humming was heard, like a mad swarm of bees, African bees. The humming came from the other side of the front door, something was coming through it. Beck was the closest person to this thing, Andre was in the bedroom, the last room in their apartment. This thing walked through their door and fridge which was blocking the door.

It walked into their living room and grabbed their dining table, Beck jumped out of his hiding place and went after the invisible thing. Andre followed and so did Bendre, with their Shields up and their weapons ready; the two of them jumped this thing.

Andre was repelled back by this thing's arm swinging, the shield endured and absorbed most of the shock. Beck avoided Andre's flying body and brought down the spiked mace on this thing with all of his strength. The spikes of his weapon stuck to this thing, and it was clear that this was someone in a robotic suit. Electrical sparks flew off of the robotic suit. Beck pulled his Mace off of the robot and brought his shield up to protect himself from this robot's kick.

It kicked Beck and sent him crashing into his living room wall, Andre recovered from the earlier swing attack and avoided the robot's punches and kicks. It's stocky height didn't make for an effective fighting suit. Andre swung his sword down, slashed left and right, cutting off an arm off of this black and green robot.

Oil squirted out of it's severed arm, and electricity sparked from the damage of the sword. It stumbled backwards a bit, Beck came in for the finishing blow, jumping as high as he could and swinging down his Morning star down on the head of this robot.

"**DIE!" **He shouted. The Mace crushed the helmet of this Robot, which was the finishing blow. The robot's invisibility ability lifted, their apartment filled with oil and other fluids coming off of the robot.

Andre walked over to the robot which laid in the spot their couch sat on, Andre turned the sword upside down and readied himself to impale the blade through the chest of the robot.

The robot raised his hand in a surrendering manner, it spoke in a feminine robotic voice, dual voices. "Wait…" it said in the voice of a small girl.

"Holy crap I think a girl's in there Andre."

"_You think_, what do you want from us girl! Why did you jack most of our stuff…**Speak!"**

"_Please…Andre and Beck…my Princes, this place is not your home. It will never be your home. Please leave this dome, your home is out…outside….please listen…to…me" _The robot's power died, and all of its mobile functions failed.

Andre and Beck went over to find the button, any button that would open up the robotic suit. "Got it Andre, it was near the base of the spine." Beck told him.

_The suit's chest, arms and leg compartments opened up, revealing…no one. _Neither Andre or Beck knew much about Robots, but what they did know was that no one but Shawn owned a Robotic Suit. And even though they looked different from this one, a person is needed to man these suits.

"_Call the Bees Beck, there going to want to take this in for evidence." _

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> _"Next, Beck takes a sick day off, and Andre meets the Self Proclaimed Queen of The New World." _


	6. Chapter 6: The Crown of Flowers

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** "Andre goes to work Alone while Beck hangs back at home, recovering from a fever and stomach ache. It is on this day that Andre meets Maia Emerald, Self Proclaimed Queen of the New World."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Crown of Flowers<strong>

**Monday**

_27, September 3120, 7:00 [Morning]_

**Blueberry Apts 12e, Little Maria, Outer Ring**

Andre pushed away his bed covers and giving it to Beck who still wasn't moving, four days ago they dealt with a burglar which actually turned out to be an empty Cargo carrying Robotic Suit which was jacking all of their stuff. It was a mystery to the Dome's Security officers and cultural enforcers as to who was controlling the robot. All robots, military and commercial ones needed a person to man it, and not just anybody, a woman or girl was needed.

The robots ability to move and fight would only calibrate with the bodily and mental synchronicity of females. The robot suit was taken back, but the boys missing properties would be left just like that, missing. Who else wee they going to turn to for help? The Queen? The queen who installed this unfair caste system on Men both young and old, fat chance.

Andre shook Beck's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Yo man…Beck…come on get up. Time to go to work [yawns] I bet your glad Sikowitz allowed us to keep those nifty weapons and shields he gave us."

Andre looked at the weapons hanging on nails on the wall above their cabinet drawer.

"I can't go today man, I feel bad, my bones hurt. I want to throw up real bad." Beck answered from under the covers.

Andre stretched his arms and pulled the covers down off of Beck's head, he placed his hand on Beck's forehead and checked his temperature.

"Damnit, you're sick. Guess…shit! that means I gotta cover for both of us. Unless Arilio can call someone up to work a day. Wait, wasn't he talking with a few guys about giving them part time jobs? Beck…Lord of Mercy."

Before taking a quick shower, Andre called Arilio on their new home phone which cost around two hundred Esmeraldas.

"Yeah, it' me Andre man. Look My brother, mi hermano Beck is not feeling good today. He's sick and his tummy aches [_I heard that Andre_] yeah ok. You got someone? Oh cool, ok I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dining Room <strong>

Beck sat the at the dining table with a bowl of cereal in front of him, he lifted the spoon with corn flakes on it and slipped it into his mouth. He wore a black sweater and a equally black pair of pajamas. Andre came in and sat down at the table, placing a plate of eggs, bacon strips and one sausage.

"I've been thinking Andre, what if the person controlling the robotic suit was Shawn. Or Cat?"

"Why would he do that? What do we have that he can't already afford. And Cat barely knows us, hardly enough time to know where we live and envy us for our crappy possessions. Besides, those suits are built and manned by women. And the voice, it sounded like a little girl. How do you explain that?"

Beck shook his head out of confusion and a little frustration, he continued to eat his cereal. Bendre came into the dining room, meowing and jumping on top of Beck, he rested on his laps.

"Almost time for me to bounce, I'll see you when I get back ok Beck." Andre wrapped up his remaining eggs and half eaten sausage, kissed Beck's forehead and rubbed the top of his head.

"Make sure Bendre's water is changed, see ya Beck!" Beck threw a peace sign up and stroked Bendre's back and tail.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blue Bus<strong>

_7:45 [Morning]_

Sitting on a seat situated close to one of the many windows of the blue shuttle bus, Andre ate the rest of his breakfast in peace. But he noticed that many of the usual men he saw on this bus were missing, the bus carried ten men in total, but their were only about three people in the bus, himself included. This was unsual, but an answer he got for his question.

"Due to the Dome building giant pulse laser cannons and guns that are going to rise above the dome's ceiling, I'm going to be taking a different route to your work places gentlemen."

This piece of new news warranted questions from Andre, "Excuse me Jeffm can I ask you a question." he asked his friend, he wore green coveralls.

"Go ahead Andre, ask away." Jeff responded.

"Giant Pulse cannons? Gun? What the hell is going on."

"Apparently our sister dome, _Anastasia_ in what was Russia, their queen wanted the latest fertility drugs for their male population. But her majesty, The Queen Angela refused to do so. So right now whispers of War between the Domes is going around."

"But isn't the outside air toxic? Aren't there monsters, lakes of silver, knives that rain down and the living dead walking around?"

The other two men sitting in the bus snickered and laughed quietly at Andre's belief in these ideas, "You really believe the propaganda bullshit the Dome feeds us Boy?" chimed one of the passenger's.

"What?"

"My brother, along with fathers and cousins from the many families living here built this dome after the end of the world. You look to old to be believing lies, maybe there are thieves and wild animals out there, but no zombies, no lakes of mercury."

Andre did feel silly for believing some of the propaganda.

"It's true Andre, that's told to little boys who think about escaping when they grow up. it's a method of control, it's a mean to prevent the end. Anyway, men over thirty were called in to build these gargantuan guns and cannons. It's why you see so very little of them here."

Andre's stop was nearing, and all he could do was look out the windows and see these half constructed guns and cannons being erected in the middle and central ring. But hardly any in the Outer Ring.

_Why War? Hasn't the echoes of the dark past of men reverberated in this world now dominated by women. Some sins, some actions are perhaps inherently grown, despite being a man or woman._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Great Foods, Lemon Crown, Middle Ring<strong>

_11:20 [Morning]_

"Attention Shoppers, Today's Specials are Beef Chuck Steaks, only 2.99. Great Foods, Corn, Canola and Vegetable Oil only 4.99. Pork chops 2.99, Chicken Drumsticks only 99 cents, Uncle Jeremy's Pancake Syrup 2 for 4 dollars…"

Coming down from Arilio's Office located In the second floor, Andre checked off the _"make the announcement specials" _box on his clipboard which held his To Do list for today. He normally didn't need to use it, but because Beck was sick, he saw it necessary to use it.

Next on the list was sweep and mop the inventory room, Andre looked around and saw shoppers moving, the cashiers tending to customers at the checkout and spotted someone else walking into the store. He was a tall young man, wore a sweatband on his head, wore black leather gloves, black boots and wore Blue Coveralls.

The young man took notice of Andre looking at him, and went jogging over to him.

"Yo man, I'm Russ, Arilio hired me for a part time job, I'm not to late am I? Huh?"

Andre backed up and looked at Russ with some confusion, "Yeah man, actually you are late. You know what, I think there's one dead pig that could use the meat cleaver and water spray. You up for it?"

"Yeah man, I'm ready, take me to the body and I will chop it up." Andre snickered at Russ's unnaturally eager attitude, and showed the new recruit to the cold storage chamber aka The Frozen Slaughter House.

With the rookie shown the ropes on cutting up a dead skinned animal, Andre could cross out the "cut up meat, wrap it and place on frozen meats section" box on his to do list. But there were still much more to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Lapse<strong>

Before he could go on break, he swept the Inventory room and mopped it. He did a few touch ups like making sure products and produces were in their right spots and locations. With all the daily boxes and crates of produces were empty. With half of his chores done, Andre made himself a hero sandwich in the market's deli, grabbed a bottle of juice from a nearby reach-in-freezer and left to eat his lunch in peace.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pearl Park<strong>

_12:10 [Noon]_

In the same park Andre and Beck were hounded by Women who were taking an interest in him a week ago, Andre took a seat on a wooden park bench and ate his sandwich in peace. It was cold, well it was getting cold. He took a look up at the dome and saw the gray overcast up above, in the distance large towers were being constructed.

"That's where their going to put them guns at huh? Medicated or not, Humanity is doomed. The dinosaurs went, and now it's our turn. Sure would love to see what's outside, before I die in three hundred years."

"_If you like Andre, you and Beck can come and live with me in my castle." _said an unknown, young feminine voice.

"Maybe I will take Beck outside to…" Andre stopped mid-sentence, swallowed his chewed food and turned his head to the side.

Sitting on top of the table he was seated at crossed legged, was a little blonde girl, around fourteen years old. She had a crown of leaves around her head, strong light green eyes and markings that come out of the outer corner of her eyes, lips as pink as the color and a little eyeliner. She wore a German Dirndil, except she was barefeet, and looked a little dirty.

"I'm sorry," Andre began, "I thought this table was vacant"

"Please don't go Andre. my name is Maia Emerald."

Andre was in the process of getting off of the table, a process halted by the name the tween shared with him. His eyes grew wide, he sat back down and listened to what Maia had to say.

"I used to live here before there was a dome, with my mom and sisters. Then I saw the main in the white fire in the sky, he pointed over to the place where I would be safe, where he made me queen of the new world."

"You said…you used to live here, and that your name is Maia?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, wait where was I?"

"Maia…I met your mother! She described to me the exact same story you just told me! We need to go see find her!" Andre tried to grab Maia's hand, but his hand simply went through her.

"You silly, I'm not really here. This is a hologram, I'm talking to you on my throne using an early Holotech Operating Chip in my noggin. I just matched my frequency with yours, which means only you can see me."

"Wow…ok so, what do you want then Maia."

"The man in the fire showed me that if you don't leave Erika, wars are going to be fought over you and Beck. Which is when you have time, please find me. Also…um, it was me who took all your stuff. I was controlling that cargo carrier robot suit. I'm sorry."

Andre drank some of his juice, looked around and took two bites out of his sandwich. He couldn't…well actually he could believe it. He could believe that Maia was indeed the burglar, but where exactly was she?

"Where are now Maia? Is there anyone else with you?"

"Uumm….No, it's just me. Oh there are rabbits, deers, singing birds and a turtle here. Please Andre, you and Beck are going to suffer if you don't leave. The power on my H.O.C is running low, _Please Andre…think…about it!"_

Maia's Hologram faded into nothingness, leaving nothing but a crown of flowers on the spot where she sat on. Andre grabbed it, inspected it and placed it on his head. The ability to teleport matter? Or magic? Whatever it was, Andre didn't have forever, he needed to hurry back to Great Foods.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blueberry Apts 12e, Little Maria, Outer Ring<strong>

_10:30 [Night]_

Andre walked up the steps of his building, carrying two bags of takeout In his right hand. In his left hand, he carried a bag with soda bottles in em. Today was tiring, not only was Russ not good at working, he would rather work out and jog all over the supermarket. Needless to say, russ's stamina was better off in a construction site, not in a supermarket.

Andre rang his doorbell, and waited. He rubbed his left shoulder and cracked his neck.

"Beck Open Up Already!…I got us Take Out."

The door opened up with Beck coming out and spraying party string spray all over him.

"Andre! so good to have you come back! I'm feeling all better now! Is that take out."

"No it's diarrhea, here!" Andre handed Beck the bag of food and bottles of Soda, Beck looked concerned and confused.

"Everything alright Man?"

"No, actually I don't know to be honest. I know who took our stuff."

Beck placed their food and pop in the dining room and went back out into the living room, "Seriously? Who is it so we can go and kick their ass."

"It's a girl, a tween actually. She used to live here, not in the dome. Actually before the dome was built, she didn't tell me exactly why she took our stuff, but I do know that if we want to see them again; we're going to have to leave this place."

"Whoa! Stop right there Andre….Leave? Haven't you heard what's out there?"

Andre who was seated on the floor, undid the buttons on his coveralls and removed them. Leaving him with only a pair of thermal pants and a black tank top. Beck saw a crown of flowers inside one of the legs of Andre's coveralls.

"There is nothing like that outside the dome, at least now I think so. Besides, you see those gun and cannon towers their building in the middle and central ring; we stay her more than a year and we might die here."

"That crown Andre, where did you get that?"

Andre looked down at his feet, bent down to grab the crown. He placed it on and around his head, "From Maia Emerald." Beck chuckled and bent down on one knee, lowered his head and rested his hands on his lowered knee.

"My Brother, My King…."

Andre chuckled and laughed along with Beck, both of them walked into the dining room to eat. Bendre rested near the window, he looked out at several towers peering over the wall separating the outer and middle ring.

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> _"Next time on The Planters, Andre and Beck lose their home to a tragedy, but are saved by Shawn. One good deed has to be paid, with hard work, more or less." _


	7. Chapter 7: My Friends

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"A Tragedy causes The Boys to lose their only home, but luckily for them, they have a guardian angel in Shawn Becker, The Boy from Alexander."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: My Friends <strong>

**Sunday **(Day Off)

_3, October 3120, 6:30 [Morning]_

**Blueberry Apts 12e, Little Maria, Outer Ring**

Sleeping on opposite sides on their bed, Beck slept next to Andre's feet and Andre next to Beck's. Bendre slept between them, today he woke up to something biting him on his butt. He jerked for a bit, woke up and gnawed on his bum. Several more bites and Bendre was relieved of his itching, for now. He walked over to Beck and placed his paw on his nose.

"_No…No…you bad cat…I'm tired. Your food Is in a Can…" _

Bendre meowed at Beck, but beck tuned around and took more of the blankets away from Andre. Bendre placed his paw on Beck's head, but beck threw the covers over his head.

"Come on Man, Knock it Off."

Getting nowhere with Beck, Bendre walked over to Andre's feet and grabbed on to it. Bendre's furry paws tickled Andre.

"Heh heh…come on dude, knock it off we're to old for games. Hee hee hee." Bendre licked at Andre's big toe again and again, before eventually biting down on it.

"Hee hehe…**OW!…Damnit!" **Andre sat up and shouted. He grabbed his foot and checked to see if he was bleeding, yep he was.

"**Beck get up…Beck!"**

"What…its early in the morning, work last night really bummed me out."

"Bendre Bit me, first he licked my toe like it was some kind of steak on a stick, then he took a bite. Did you forget to feed him, you know yesterday was your day."

Beck scratched his head and then his butt, "Huh…I guess I did. I'll feed him today."

"No I'll feed him today! Damn I feel more like your father instead of your brother."

Andre got up out of bed, slipped his feet into some sandals and walked over to his bathroom to wash his bleeding toe, Bendre followed his master but was kept out of the bathroom.

With his toe cleaned, disinfected and a wearing a bandage, Andre walked over to their kitchen and grabbed a can of Cat food. There was only one left though, and with no electronic can opener, Andre opened up the can the good old fashioned way. Manually that is.

"Here you go you little furry ball of adorableness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shower<strong>

_8:00 [Morning]_

"_It's October the third, Armed Women accompanying Scientist are going around all over the Middle and Outer rings today, scanning Every male. None of them are allowed to go back home or return to their posts until every man, young and old is scanned and medicated. Today me and Beck are most likely going to get a visit from the lady in the white coat, and those wearing padded and plated armor. _

_We're not of age yet, but even so, we're going to get asked question and their going to make sure that we're telling the truth. I really don't see the need to ask question one already has the answers to."_

["Yo Andre you almost done in there?"] Beck asked from outside the Bathroom door.

"Not even Close man, wait your turn."

Beck had a dark blue towel resting on his right shoulder, he went over to his living room and pulled a chair over to the window from his dining room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Living Room <strong>

"It's The Month of October and Guys are being rounded up, pulled out of their cars, jobs, trucks, their boxes in the alleys and out of their homes, all just to get scanned and see if there's anything good bubbling in the old flesh balls. Me and Andre never received a visit from The Department of Male fertilization development. I wonder whose going to be our lady of the morning/ evening whose going to be asking us questions. I hope she's at least pretty."

Bendre rubbed his body against Beck's leg, beck leaned over to pick him up and place him on his lap.

"They're probably also gonna want to check you too Dude, their going to check your Eggs and-"

Before Beck could finish his statement, Bendre hissed at him and jumped off of him. He took off running into their bedroom, where he hid under it, licking his paws and rubbing them on his head.

"Bendre come back! I meant your balls not eggs, Only chickens have eggs, I mean lay em. Hey Andre how do you saw Eggs in Spanish!?"

[**"Huevos!"**] Andre shouted from the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dining Room The Scanning **

_10:00 [Morning]_

Placing perfectly cooked sausages and scrambled eggs on both Beck's and his plate, Andre returned the pan back to the kitchen and brought with him glasses of juice.

"Alright Beck I brought us some-"

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

They were here, and just at the start of Breakfast too. Andre quickly walked over back to their dining room, told Beck to get up and stand next to him. Beck grudgingly did as he was told and stood up out of his seat and went over to stand next to Andre.

The boys dusted themselves off, put ton their best 'welcome to our humble abode' looks on their faces as Andre undid the locks on his door and opened it. A black gloved hand from the other side of the door helped pushed open the door.

Three women were present, one was Hispanic looking, possibly from Central America. She was the doctor of the group who carried with her a rad looking gauntlet on her left hand. Presently with the doctor were two women completely clad in the Dome's Security Suits, Except theirs were Black with more padding and more armor plating. As for their identities, that was not known as their heads were completely hidden from the automatic self assembling helmets they wore.

"Alright boys I have just a few questions for you , When was the last time you two had a physical."

Andre took this question first, "Last year, the hospital was _Hospital of our Lady Sansa_. It's in the Middle Ring."

"Alright, have you two been medicated yet? Are you two of age?"

"No, there was no need for us to be medicated. We're only seventeen, we'll be of age in three months on the third of January." Beck answered the doc.

"Ok, and how long have you two been living here? Did you live somewhere else before here?"

"Really? You know all boys under the age of 15 live in Government sanctioned facilities, all boys homes you know. We got this apartment when we turned sixteen from the department of Housing."

"Ok, and final questions. Have you two at any time took part in any sexual activities with any young ladies we might not know about?"

Andre and Beck's head perked up, they had the look of major embarrassment on both of their faces. "Should you go first…beck?" Andre suggest.

"Uh…ok. No! we've never done the nasty…with girls I mean." Beck answered the doc, sounding a bit relieved.

The doctor/ scientist marked off a check list on a Holo-display a few inches just above her left forearm. Andre and Beck took a seat in their dining room where the doc and two female security officers followed them into.

"Alright gentlemen, can I get your names. I know it's seems like that's the first thing that I should have done."

"My name is Beck Oliver."

"And I'm Andre Harris."

The Doctor scribbled on her holo-display with her finger, then made the display disappear. She walked over to get closer to them, she placed her left hand on each of the boy's heads. The machine/ gauntlet scanned the boys and showed displayed their names above their heads, their age, their blood pressure, number of Nanites in their bodies and their sperm count.

Everything except for the last information came up, the doctor tapped on her gauntlet's screen and checked to see if it was working.

"Something wrong Lady Renata?" asked one of the lady officer's.

"What? No everything's fine, except that the last information isn't giving me anything. Nothing on their Sperm count is coming up."

Beck and Andre could look anymore embarrassed than to possibly hear the other's sperm count, Beck looked away while Andre looked over his shoulder at the breakfast he made.

"Hmm, either it's not picking anything because it's broken or these two are a bubbling crock-pot of Virility. Which means…one of you two ladies will have to test my theory."

"**WHAT!" **Shouted out the boys and ladies in uniform.

"Oh never mind, I forgot that this won't show me any information on sperm count after these young men turn eighteen. That's all for now young men, sorry to have put you through any unnecessary embarrassment. We'll pay you a visit again three months from now, have a nice day."

The lady officers closed the boys door on their way out. Beck and Andre looked at one another, moved their closed lips in different directions while looking unsure of what to do next.

"This is our day off Beck, you feel like doing something?"

"Yeah. Also, what happened back there-"

"Never mind that right now, Let's finish this before it gets cold. Where is Bendre by the way."

"Oh, he's under our bed, scratching his nuts or something. I think he understood what I said, why else would he hiss at me at run under our Bed."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Swan Lake, Dream Gardens, Middle Ring<strong>

_11:00 [Morning]_

"I never thought we be doing it together, I always figured it would be a lone activity; but feeding ducks is pretty badass man."

Beck and Andre sat and relaxed back on a bench not to far from Swan Lake, it was called Swan Lake because of the abundance of swans that gathered here when the artificial climate was changed to that of summer. Right now only ducks and other types of water birds flew down and congregated around the floating pieces of bread.

"I know it's a topic you hate talking about Andre, but the next time those women come back…it's means saying goodbye to our home, possessions, and…"

"Freedom. I know Beck. It's hard to believe that in the age of our parent's grandparents, you were born free and only lost that freedom if you committed a crime. In our age, you're born free and lose your freedom, it's like waiting in line to get into prison."

"Andre look, there's out future right there." Beck pointed over to a Chinese man in green coveralls who appeared to be in his early thirties jumping into the cold lake, the family that he was with, a Caucasian-Asian mother also in her early thirties with her two Bi-racial daughters around the ages of 10 and 13.

"_My Frisbee! Get My Frisbee!" _cried out the youngest girl at her man servant, the man in green swam and dived under the cold water. He surfaced after thirty second with the girl's Frisbee.

The boys watched Green suit swim back and hand the girl's toy back to her, what happened next stunned them. The young girl hugged her servant and got on his back, getting piggyback ride. The girl's mother appeared to like the man they bought, perhaps a marriage was in the works.

"I guess it isn't always the horror story as we think it is." Andre guessed, he continued throwing bread crumbs into the lake.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blueberry Apts Little Maria, Outer Ring<strong>

_12:55 [Noon] _

Down in the basement, inside the Boiler Room The Super of the Blueberry Apartments was working on fixing the Boiler and heating system of his building. The Department of Housing had received calls several times about the poor conditions and unsafe state of the building the tenants live in.

The Super having been given no other choice, was forced to fix the problems plaguing his building and tenants or get fired and thrown into a prison camp. He hired a General Contractor to bring in exterminators, painters, plumbers, electricians, locksmiths, elevator mechanics, insulation installer and more.

From noon to six in the evening, that's how long they would have to work on the building and everything in it an outside of it.

But fate, has a plan for everyone. And today, The Boys lives will change, starting with where they will live.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apartment 12e<strong>

Up in The Boy's Apartment, Bendre played with a toy mouse Andre bought for him, along with other toys. An ethereal image of Maia appeared in front of the young male cat. Her blonde hair flowed to the side, being blown by an unseen and unfelt wind inside the apartment.

"_Bendre…Bendre…" _The young cat heard an unfamiliar voice calling his master given name. the voice was young, sweet, tender and feminine. Like a voice coming from someone who would never hurt a fly. Bendre ran over to this image and followed it outside to the fire escape outside the window.

From an overhead view of The boy's apartment and their whole neighborhood, a giant fireball exploded out of the front doors. The explosions were multiple, fire escaped out of all twelve windows from all sides of the building. Black smoke escaped out of the open windows, and rose high into the sky.

Women and Men shouted out to anyone who had a phone to call the Flame Fighters ASAP. People, Men mostly rushed over to the burning building and pulled away the bodies of construction workers, they put out the embers on their bodies. Vans and trucks the constructions workers came in were all burned and blown away. The metal that made up their structure were all distorted from the blast.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Maria<strong>

_3:00 [Afternoon]_

Flame trucks, Erika Dome Security Cars and Vans and lots of Paramedics, all these vehicles peoples were gathered all in the neighborhood of Little Maria whose buildings had caught on fire after The Blueberry Apartment building fell into a pile of burning rubble.

The dome's media had also gathered to report on the tragedy, of course staying just behind security tapes and blockades.

Andre and Beck had finished returning back home after visiting the Museum and stopping by to get some food. Their first reaction was one of silent terror, their home, their abode which housed more than just their possessions, but also their memories was now nothing but a pile of smoldering rubble. It was all gone.

Bags that the boys carried, fell on the ground, their senses and their mind were racing in different places that it diverted it's attention from the bag to a multitude of things.

"Andre!" Beck shouted, he picked up the bags Andre dropped and went over to collect his brother.

Andre pushed people aside, ran past some reporters, almost knocking down the tripods their cameras were locked on. Beck excused his brother's action to those affected, he ran after Andre but was stopped by a couple of Dome Officers.

Andre managed to get passed security tapes and blockades, he stopped only short of a few feet away from what used to the blueberry apartments. Blood puddles and smoking torn pieces of people hands and feets were among one of the gruesome body parts in the rubble.

"Hey!" Andre heard and turned around, four officers jumped him and placed handcuffs on him.

"**Let Me Go!" **Andre shouted and struggled against the combined strength of four female officers.

"Are you trying to get killed Kid!" responded an Officer who was mounted

"This is my home! What the hell happened to it!"

"Isn't it obvious? There was an explosion that was caused by a failure in the main boiler's pressure parts. Years of neglect allowed corrosion of the critical points of the boiler to give away, We're sorry young man."

Andre coughed from the smoke still in the air, he was placed on his stomach with two officers on his back. They helped him up back to his feet and escorted him away from the rubble.

Andre was seated inside of a security car where he was asked questions, when he was cleared of any involvement in the explosion, he was free to go. But not before asking one more important question for the officers.

"Where the hell do we go now, excuse my language. Me and my brother have nowhere else to go."

"I recommend you and your brother go to The Department of Housing which will be opened and offering homes to those affected by this tragedy on Tuesday. Until then, I suggest you stay at a homeless shelter."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Sidewalk<strong>

Beck came over to Andre who sat on a different street sidewalk, looking down at the street, but really looking into space.

"Andre…I found Bendre, it looks like he managed to escape before the building exploded. I don't know how he did it, all the windows were closed and locked."

Andre remained quiet, lost in a spiral of uncertainty, anger, sadness and ensuing depression. Beck placed Bendre down on the ground and sat next to Andre. he placed his arm around Andre's shoulders, Beck did not see it let alone hear it, but tears dripped from his brothers eyes. Bendre joined them, finding a spot under Andre's Arms.

To put out the remaining flames in their old neighborhood, the dome focused an artificially created storm over Little Maria. Thunder crashed and cold winds blew, rain fell lightly and then…a downpour came afterwards. The storm's area extended far beyond just Little Maria, and poured down on the boys and their cat.

A Fancy looking car pulled up just next to them, an umbrella came out of the driver's opened door, it opened up. Rain bounced off of the surface of the umbrella, the person underneath the open umbrella was…

"I saw it on the news, you two need a place to stay for the night?"

Andre coked his head upwards, rain dripped and sprinkled all over his dark upturned face. The rain masked and hid his own tears, _"Shawn?"_

"Yep, that's my name. If my client hadn't left sooner, I might have missed the news. I couldn't believe what happened to you two, three, your cat. Look, get in and let me take you to my pad. You can thank me later."

Andre stood back up on his feet with Shawn's help, he grabbed Bendre and followed Beck into this four door car. Shawn closed his umbrella, threw it on the passenger seat, closed his door and drove away. Beck and Andre had to turn back one and look at their home, saying goodbye to it in their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> "Next Chapter - _**Lightning Apple!**_"

**A/N **"Some may notice the hospital mentioned earlier is the name of a Game of Thrones Character, _Sansa Stark_. I don't know how many watched the Series on HBO, but I've become a Huge Fan of it. So much that it inspired me to write a version using Disney characters, settings, mythology etc. I will post in on _Archive of Our Own _(AO3) after the first part is done. So it might take me more time to update The Planters while i work on another story."


	8. Chapter 8: Lightning Apple

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"Losing's one's home is Like losing your other half, more or less. But whether it was a tragedy or a godsend, is totally up to the individual. Andre and Beck crash over at Shawn's Place until they can get a new place of their own."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Lightning Apple <strong>

**Monday**

_4, October 3120, 6:00 [Morning]_

**Garden Apartments, 5th**** Floor, Alexander **

Sleeping comfortably on The Pull out Sofa that Shawn provided for the boys, Beck and Andre were practically spooning one another. Bendre shared a spot on this pullout bed, sleeping just above the boy's heads. Andre slept behind Beck and wrapped his arms around him, their bed sheets were made out of Chinchilla fur.

"Don't hold me so close…Man…You're making it to…hot" Beck murmured.

"But I like…Hugging…" Andre mumbled back, "Hugger…" Beck whispered back.

"My what a heartwarming scene, I could almost paint it." said Shawn from the edge of the boys pull out sofa.

Beck shot up and looked over at Shawn and then to Andre still clinging on to him.

"Yo…Andre, Andre Get up!"

"_What_…What?" Andre answered, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. "Dude get up, Man you were hugging me."

Andre moved away from Beck only slightly, enough for him to swing his legs over and sit up on the sofa. Bendre awoke from all the commotion around him, and stretched. Beck looked over and scratched their cat, Bendre raised his behind high up into the air. Beck traced his tail and looked over at Shawn who was still looking at both of em.

"Shawn look it was really nice of you to take us in on our time of need, I don't think there's anything we could do to repay you." Beck said with sincerity.

"Don't sweat you two, look I want you two to get dressed [looks at them awkwardly] well I guess you two are already dressed. Get cleaned up, wash up, use the john and I'll make you two some breakfast."

Beck got up from the sofa and stretched his arms and Legs and Back. Andre and Beck looked away from Shawn most of the time, seeing as he had only his Boxer briefs on. Andre had his back turned, Beck looked up at the ceiling and someone else spoke up.

"Shawn Honey, I left you you're money on your night stand baby." said a woman's voice from the hallway.

Beck and Andre turned and saw a beautiful and curvaceous Black woman in her early thirties, sporting a shoulder length bob hairstyle with blonde highlights in it. She wore a pair of black latex pants that accentuated the shape of her thighs, butt and hips. She wore a white shirt with a black bolero leather jacket over it. Her heels were black pumps which was really the icing on the cake of beauty.

"Thank you Nashandra, Every little bit helps me out." Shawn told his female client. Nashandra went over to him, Shawn placed an arm around this woman and kissed for a good minute.

Beck and Andre looked at one another, listening to the sound of tongues dancing with one another, and lips meshing against one another. They blushed and walked away from this odd but erotic scenario. Nashandra and Shawn separated lips, the older woman turned around and watched the boys walk into the bathroom together, she watched them fight to see who would be using it first.

Beck tried to pull Andre out of the entry of the Bathroom, but Andre turned and tickled him. Beck giggled and fell on the floor laughing with his arms around his stomach area, Andre stuck his tongue out and closed the bathroom door.

"Shawn…I never knew you did Boys too."

"What? No! I just brought them home with me because their crib burned down, you know that one in Little Maria. The explosion claimed other apartment buildings and a few businesses. It was pretty bad."

"Well be that as it may, I still enjoyed your company. But this is the last time I can see you, My husband is getting suspicious about where I go out so late. That whole meeting up with my girlfriends early to go to work together excuse is losing it's worth."

"Well it's been a fun ride up to this point right? And we had fun." Shawn said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Nashandra and he shared one last kiss, Shawn tapped her curvy plump adult booty and waved bye at his client. Beck watched all this go down from the hallway that looked out into the living room. Shawn looked over at the brown hair boy and said, "What's up Beck."

Beck went walking over to Shawn and helped his friend push the sofa bed back into it's compartment. Beck sat down and tapped on the spot next to him, Shawn took a seat and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Shawn…what's…how do I say this without sounding weird or…"

"Don't be shy dude, we're all guys here, even your cat. Wait where'd he go? Doesn't matter anyway."

"I guess I want to ask, what does Sex feel like."

Beck's cheeks blushed as he looked away when Shawn gave happy, yet confused look.

"You and Andre never…"

"We never have time, and who are we going to meet in a supermarket. Mothers keep their daughters away from places that have…_such handsome boys and men." _he said in a false Swoon like manner.

"Well let me say that I wish I was virgin again, I wish I could experience my first time with someone I loved, truly loved. You see when a boy begins to wonder about Sex, it's not only just about wondering what it feels like, but he also begs to ask who will it be with his first time."

Beck felt his shyness going away, Bendre jumped on top of his lap and rested on them. Beck listened to Shawn open up about his first time and his being sold off to work as a working boy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Shower<strong>

_6:30 [Morning]_

"_We waited together for the cowards to come, outgunned and outnumbered but we wouldn't run, no mercy, no quarter, they'll pay for their sins, Now Lower the cannons the battle Begins!" _

[Gargling water]

"_We'll rattle the sabers for the tyrants' demise, feed half to sharks and the rest to the flies, an honorable death for you would be too nice, I'd like to savor the moment and kill you twice." _

"Oh you're singing that song, I really love that band, it sucks that their no longer around." spoke a feminine young voice.

Andre pushed some of the shower curtain away and poked his head through the space between curtain and shower wall, he looked to see who it was that was speaking.

Sitting on the lid of the toilet was none other than Maia Emerald, her hologram at least. She was still wearing the same clothes as when Andre met her in The Park.

"Good God Maia! I'm taking a Shower, can't we talk some other time. And in a less private area?"

Maia giggled and swung her legs back and forth, she grabbed her crown of leaves and took a minute to really look over it. In this moment of verbal pause, all that could be heard was the sound of shower water falling on the shower floor and Andre's humming.

"You're still there aren't you Maia?" Andre asked her.

"I know we didn't have enough time to talk last time Andre, so may I start by saying that I'm sorry that you and Beck lost your home. It was me who lead bendre outside of the burning apartment."

"Really? Thank you…Maia. It's bad enough that I lost a part of me, but losing my Cat would have only made it worse."

"You know Andre, a Queen can't rule all by herself. I was thinking of maybe…looking for a king."

"I agree with you Maia." he replied very carefree.

"Really?" she responded, she began to push the shoulder straps of her Dirndl off her shoulders.

"Good luck finding a boy your Age Maia. I know you'll make a wonderful Queen of The New World."

"Actually Andre I was thinking maybe…maybe you-"

"Stop right there Your Highness, first of all theirs an age difference. Second of all, you're an attractive young lady and starting some…relationship with the daughter of the nicest woman I met would feel…really, really Wrong."

"That's Ok Andre, when we meet, i know you'll change your mind."

"Yo Andre You Gonna Use up All of Shawn's Hot Water till your skin looks like a Raisin!" shouted Beck from the outside the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Great Foods, Lemon Crown, Middle Ring<strong>

_9:30 [Morning]_

Shawn had to drive Beck and Andre to work before he could start working, but he told them that when they got back, there would be something special in store for them. The traffic was light in the middle ring, but as soon as the gates that lead to the Outer ring opened, traffic was hell. Car exhaust pipes let out smog that made breathing hard, covered much of the horizon.

When the boys rushed over to the entrance of their place of work, They saw Arilio getting screamed at by his wife again. She pulled on his hair and held it tightly in her grip, smacking him. She asked him who was calling their house, and why they sounded like young girls. Arilio could do or say nothing, so silence became his tongue.

Sweeping the floors and collecting dust and garbage into a dust pan with a handle, Andre walked from aisle to aisle doing this. He avoided women and men in purple coveralls that picked out items from the shelves.

Andre didn't know why, but what Maia told him wasn't leaving his head. He didn't know whether she was real about what she shared with him, he didn't know if there was a man in a giant burning mass of white fire in the sky. Anyone could say their a king or queen, prince or princess, but that authority needed to come from some greater force.

Maybe he could give this King thing a try, but he would wait until Maia was of proper age to ascend into full womanhood.

"Wait what the hell am I thinking! She's young enough to be my sister! Think of something else man…something else!" Andre tapped the handle of the broom on his forehead again and again.

"Andre…can I have a minute with you?" Requested Arilio, his boss.

"Eh, oh sure thing Boss." Andre rested his broom stick and dustpan against the shelves next to him, he jogged over to Arilio.

"I heard about what happened to your home in Little Maria, My sympathy to you and Beck. If there's anything I could do to help out my two hardest working employees."

"Don't worry Ari, Shawn, a boy from Alexander took us into his care. We met him some weeks ago, he's a really cool guy and an amazing friend. So Arilio, things getting any better with your wife, I couldn't help but notice that she was being…a little abusive."

Arilio snickered, chuckled and laughed a little bit. Andre smiled and laughed with him, it was a moment of laughter that was badly needed for everything that had happened. Passing shoppers avoided the laughing boys, lke their were a bunch of weirdoes.

"Andre…I hope that when you fall in love, you won't let it's chains keep you so stiff that you become numb to the abuse."

"What Abuse? Oh…oh, no, I don't think Love is in my future. I'm enjoying my freedom and independence to damn much to let something as a 'Love' ruin it. I know my freedom is going to end, because of the government/ monarchy's laws. But I don't have give my other time to someone else, well except Beck."

"Not all women are bad my son, just most of them are. Men are from The Sun, a little intimating from the outside, but strangely warm hearted internally. Women on the other hand, their like the Moon, it may seem bright and warm, but it's really Cold. And it's brightness, it only exists because the sun's light shines on it; which gives it a false impression of tenderness. You know what I mean Andre, I'm not confusing you am I?"

"I kind of get what you mean Ari, yeah I think I do. You some kind of philosopher deep down inside huh."

"Alright, it feels good talking to another guy. Back home it's all yack, yack, yack. Let's return back to work Andre."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Closing Time<strong>

_10:00 [Night]_

An hour after Great foods closed for the day, Andre and Beck waited outside their work place. They dismissed the blue shuttle bus that would normally take them back home, but since they had no permanent home of their own; Shawn was picking them up.

"He said he had something really amazing he wanted to show when we got back to work, maybe he's running late because of this super amazing thing."

"God, it's getting colder, you feel that wind Beck?"

Beck shivered and pulled out warm leather gloves from the pockets of his coveralls. "I know, Winter is coming also and it's going to Suck dirt balls."

Shawn's car came around the car and stopped and pulled over next to the brothers, "Yo, sorry for being a little late. Hop it, time to take you two home."

The boys jumped in the back and closed the door, Shawn sped away, burning rubber on the concrete as he did.

The trip back 'home' wasn't the same route as beck or Andre remembered it, they asked Shawn what was up.

"That special thing I told you about, well I'm taking you to it."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring <strong>

_10:40 [Night]_

"_Welcome To Hard hat Flats Gentlemen! The Working Man's little piece of Paradise in The Middle Ring. Damn that was a mouthful."_

Hard Hat Flats was an extravagant looking building that rose at least 7 stories high. chrome Steel and glass, lined with bright lights outside, the complex wore it's name at the top of the roof with brilliant sky blue lighting. The neighborhood had stores, bakeries, bookstores and clothing stores. This neighborhood was definitely a step up in the right direction.

The three boys got out of the car, walked inside of the building which had a doorman called "Tasty Bits" he got that because he always had some bits of chicken nuggets on his fingers after having some lunch. Mr. tasty bits was a Biracial man in green coveralls, a mix between black and white. Born to parents before the comet struck the earth.

The three grabbed a pair of identical keys and took the elevator to the 7th floor. They walked out of the elevator, and stopped at the door that read 7e.

Shawn opened the door and presented the boys to their special gift.

"Welcome Home you two, It wasn't easy getting this apartment, but it's a good thing the landlady recognized me from one of our get togethers a whle back."

Shawn looked at the two boys, their mouth hanging down like they just seen the greatest thing on earth. Beck felt something driving him to do this, and it was going to be a shocker. He grabbed Shawn's face and planted one on his lips, Andre's mouth hung down even lower. He covered his mouth with one hand and turned away.

Realizing what he did at a moment's notice, beck pulled away.

"_Holy Shit!…Shawn it's not, not like that…I was just…just…being grateful." _

Shawn grabbed beck hands and slowly pulled them away from his face, he didn't seem to mad or upset.

"I guess there's a first time for everything. Thank me by saving those kisses for someone else, you two remember Cat Valentine? Daughter of the Mayor of the Middle Ring?"

"Yeah." Andre replied, "one of you needs to decided among each other whose going to go out with her. You can repay me by doing that. Here's your keys, enjoy your new homes. Rent here is a little more expensive, so…"

Shawn shook Beck's hands, gave a pound to Andre and threw a peace sign at them while he walked back to the elevator.

Andre looked at the key in his hand, it had a cute little hard hat symbol on it. Looked back up at Beck, he started to laugh out loud.

"You keep laughing Andre and I'll kiss you next, in your sleep, in your dreams and in your nightmares."

"Well come on get some of this juicy booty!" Andre ran inside of their new home, with Beck giving chase.

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> "What's a little Homoeroticism without a little dash of harmless fun to it X'D. _Next Chapter: _**Unfaithful**."

**A/N: **"The song Andre was singing is called _"Hang em High" _by Dropkick Murphys."


	9. Chapter 9: Unfaithful

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"A New Home, a Tragedy at Work, and a heart weighed down by rejection" _

**Funny Thought: **I always wondered what one would get if they could magically rip a character, any character off of their actor/ actress. Then I realized, you'd get twins! One was never born in the traditional sense but is "Their All There," while the other was born like everybody else, but can no longer act out that character that got pulled out of em. Funny right.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Unfaithful <strong>

**Monday**

_4, October 3120, 11:30 [Night]_

**Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring**

Exploring, running around and with Bendre comfortably under their arms, Beck and Andre switched carrying their pet who was brought over by Shawn along with what little belongings they had with them after their first home was burned down. Andre looked inside of the fridge, it was empty. The kitchen drawers had two spoon, forks, one knife and one serving spoon.

Their living room was large, much larger than their old one. Their dining room was lined with lights that shined from the white Baseboards, their living room walls were painted Red, their kitchen green, dining room brown and their bedrooms.

And their bedrooms, they had their own separate bedrooms. No more having to sleep together, no more having to endure the bad smells of the other, but also, that brotherly connection would no longer be there.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Andre's Bedroom<strong>

_1:00 [Night]_

Andre's bedroom walls were Orange in color, the baseboards white and the floors polished wood. Painting frames on the walls were blank, empty, much like their closets, dresser drawers and kitchen cabinets.

Andre bedroom was large, had a large window that looked out into the Middle ring. The buildings, the skyscrapers and floodlights that lit up the buildings and skyscrapers in the Middle Ring in the distance.

Beck went walking into the bedroom of his brother, walked over to the window and closed the long curtains. The lights of the city, the lights of the neighborhood were to bright. With the curtains closed, Beck laid down next to Andre, placed a hand on Andre's shoulder.

"Beck?…what's up man, you have your own bedroom now. We don't have to sleep together anymore." Andre whispered.

"Old habits die hard, just kidding. I know it's weird-"

"Nothing's unless you make it weird, now what is it Beck."

"I just miss knowing that I'm sleeping alongside my brother, rubbing shoulders, unknowingly smacking you across the face in my sleep."

"Taking my covers…" Andre started. Beck smirked and returned with his own claim.

"Hugging me tightly in the middle of deep sleep."

"That was only one time Beck, maybe more, you can't blame me for something I do in my sleep."

"Still, I don't want that bond to disappear. Let me sleep here just for tonight."

Andre yawned and turned around to face Beck, he looked over at his brother looking up at the ceiling. "Fine, but tomorrow you're going to sleep on your own bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

_5, October 3120, 8:45 [Morning]_

**Great Foods, Lemon Crown, Middle Ring**

Walking was the new mode of transportation when it came to going to work for the boys, their neighborhood wasn't to far from their workplace. Life for the moment was cruel and good to them, Shawn being the only ray of good energy beaming down on them. Working _Now_ meant longer hours, harder chores and possible future back problems. It was the sacrifice they needed to pull if they wanted to start living in Lightning Apple.

But today would not be like any other day, fifteen minutes after leaving their home, a large crowd had gathered on the two streets their Workplace was between. From north and south, a mob of women and a few men looked on. Women shouted curses, Men stood by in silence. Clearly there was something going on, but what exactly?

Andre and Beck spotted a van surrounded by women, but with no one on top of it. They snaked past some people until they were on top of the van, with both of them firmly on the top of the roof of they looked beyond the crowd and saw something that took their breath away.

Resting on his knees, with his hands behind his back restrained by handcuffs, Arilio was on public trial. His wife, Alicia Alonzo stood next to him. In addition to wearing handcuffs, Arilio also wore a chain and collar, his wife held on to his chain leash.

"What the hell's going on Andre, Why is Arilio in chains and cuffs!"

"_I didn't want to believe it, but I think I figured out why he and his wife were fighting a lot, especially this month. They argued a lot of before, but recently she was all in his face and punching him and just outright abusing him. God see him through this."_

The crowd went silent, The Mayor of The Middle Ring, Mila Valentine stood at the center of this empty ring wearing Armor and accompanied with Dome security enforcers by her side. She was playing the judge.

"Citizen of The Middle Ring! This Man, Arilio Alonzo stands accused of Cheating on his Wife Alicia, with a 15 year old girl from the outer ring. Such a crime is punishable by Beheading! To every man out today, old or young, hurting a woman's heart is like poking a lioness. The only way Alonzo here can be spared is if his wife can forgive him, or else his blood will stain the street outside his business.

"Lady Alicia, you have the center."

Alicia pulled on Alonzo's chain and forced him to walk on his hands and knees, women and girls broke into his store and grabbed fruits, vegetables, bottle of waters and other items.

"Andre their breaking into our store! We need to stop them!"

Andre looked on in disbelief, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Andre!" Beck shouted, "Come on let's stop them!"

The two of em jumped off the van and ran over to bar the entrance of their store, they pushed green suits to the side and snaked around angry girls women. Windows were broken and and the doors were breaking down. Beck ran around the street and entered through the back, they had the only keys for it.

In the Front of the store, Andre shouted at the wild mob to stop what they were doing. But asking a blood crazed mob to stop was like trying to get lion away from their kill. They pushed Andre to the side, but he placed himself back in front of the mob.

In his eyes, the Women shouting, The Girls yelling at him lost more and more of their humanity before him.

"This is where I Work! If I lose this place! If I lose my boss, then I have nothing!" he cried out.

Beck came over and knocked on the door window, letting him know he was inside. The mob went silent only for a moment, "Those two work for the Unfaithful Bastard! Get them!"

"What!? No!" Andre was grabbed and the windows of the store broken, women rushed inside and grabbed Beck and dragged him out and brought him to the Mayor.

"Who are these two boys? I like the one with the hair, and the other one, he's easy on the eyes. Who are they!"

"Those are my employees Lady Mila, they were my former employees. I Confess to my crimes, I do not doubt them. My adventures with a girl much younger than I has been most pleasing and exhilarating. I felt great pleasure, and felt great fear, anticipation was preceded by Terror and those two succeeded by love. How can I love a woman who beats me, who abuses me, mocks my manhood. **THIS IS ALL WE HAVE LEFT IN THIS GODFORSAKEN DOME!**…Beck and Andre, it's been a pleasure having you work for me.

And one last thing, Not all Women are Bad, Just most of them are. Find yourself someone who will love you, truly love you. Never doubt your own self-worth, even in the most painful times."

The Mayor pulled out a Sword made out of plasma from her sheathe, gestured to Alicia to back away from her husband and to let go of his leash. Beck and Andre watched Arilio close his eyes and prepare for the inevitable.

"**Mayor Valentine Don't!" **Cried out Andre, but nothing but Arilio's severed head was the only thing on the Mayor's mind.

Mila raised her Plasma sword above her head and with two hands gripping the handle, brought down the blade with all her might. The Plasma seemed to phase through their former's boss's neck, a red line formed around his neck and blood sprayed out from everywhere.

Head, muscle and tissue fell off from Arilio's cervical curve. His head fell on the floor with a wet thud, his headless body fell close to his head and shook violently. Beck and Andre watched the violent shaking coming to a quicker and quicker end. In the end, there was only blood, tears and rage. Rage born from two unsullied souls.

"Let this be a reminder to all of you Men, old and young who tread on deep waters, Every woman is a temple. Worship, honor, love, and cherish her, and you may live. Now Disperse! Everyone, NOW!"

Andre crawled over to the lifeless, headless body of Arilio. He placed his hands on the pool of blood in front of him, and covered his face with it. In fact, he splashed his hands all over his bosses' blood and smeared it on his face and orange coveralls. Beck understood why he was doing this, and he joined him.

Mayor Mila watched the boys smearing blood on their faces, not that she was terrified or that she cared. She told her enforcers to call the coroner and have the body taken away and burned.

"Andre…we have to go, I don't know where, but we'll find another job. We still owe Shawn that favor too. Maybe after that, we can ask him if he could find us a job. Their already closing down Great Foods…Andre?"

"Before I was my mother Beck, I was my father. A woman might have birthed me, but it was the temple of my father's body where I resided in before I had a body, mind and spirit. the only woman who I would have honored, worshipped, loved and cherished is my mother. And I don't even know who she was. Arilio was the closest person I had for a father."

"As long we're together Andre, My Brother, you won't ever have to hold your deepest rage, grief and thoughts. You can let them all out before me, I will never think of you as hate filled, weak or odd."

With those comforting words, Andre stood up and followed Beck to wherever he wanted him to go. The body of their former boss, laid their, waiting for the coroners to pick him and his head up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Swan Lake<strong>

_11:00 [Morning]_

"Without a job we can't begin to dream to live in that new apartment of ours Beck, I haven't been looking at the jobs section in the newspapers that Great foods sold. I never bothered because I thought we would always have that job, but I was wrong. We lost our first home, we lost our first job and now.."

"And now we're back to square one, The Monarchy, Shawn, has given us a home. And now we, the servants have to pay to keep it. Of course Shawn isn't the monarchy, just a comparison. We could ask him to give us a job, he did say we had the looks."

"Wrong Beck, he said _You_ had the looks. He looked me and just humored me. Do you really want your first time to be with some housewife, a mannish looking woman who works for the security force? A Woman man be a temple, but a Man is Cathedral, treat it with Respect. Don't open your heart's gates to let just anyone in, you especially don't want them to come inside with dirty feet or shoes."

"Whatever you say my Brother, My King."

"I'm not wearing the crown of flowers Beck, you don't have to call me your king. Come on, let's go back home. Let's see if we can talk to Shawn and see if he can help us out."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring<strong>

_12:55 [Noon]_

Back home and fully cleaned, Andre and Beck gathered in the living room and grabbed their Ear phone, it was a phone they had to put on their ear like a Bluetooth and call Shawn Becker.

"Yo Shawn it's me Beck, you know the guy who can command the hearts of women…ant the one…kissed you. Listen man, something really awful happened outside of Great Foods.

Oh shit…you heard? Of course you did. I didn't know what was happening until Arilio confessed to his crimes. Look, I don't want to ask anymore of you than we have to, you've already do enough for us. But is there anyway that you could hook me and Andre up with a job…ah crap I almost forgot about that. Yeah I'll tell him, alright talk to you soon."

Beck turned off his phone by pressing a green ring button on it and took off of his ear for the moment, Andre looked at Beck, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, what did he say man!"

"He said before he can help us, we have to decided which one of us is going on a date with Cat Valentine. You know, the daughter of the woman who cut our boss's head off."

"Shit…I don't think that girl like me very much. I think she might want to go with you. She did grab your balls and gave them a squeeze, one look at me and I knew she wasn't interested. Good luck with your date Beck."

Beck frowned and extended his fist over to Andre, "What's this? You want to fight?"

"Rock, paper, scissors! I know you're feelings are hurt dude. C'mon let's do this already!"

Andre won the rock, paper and scissors match with 2 wins and 1 loss. Beck called up Shawn and told him Andre would be taking Cat on a date, Shawn was pretty silent upon hearing that piece of news. Still, he went over to Beck and Andre's home and lent Andre a white three piece suit. He sprayed the dark handsome young man with his best cologne, he told him how to act like a gentleman and most of all, told him to always listen to the woman and answer only when she asks for an answer.

"What more can I tell you about Cat…she loves animals, so suggest a pet shop if she asks where you two should go. She loves rice, with potatoes and steak, she loves to go shopping. And…if she likes you enough, remember two things, slow at first, and finish it off with powerful thrusts."

"I'm sorry are we talking about dating or Fuc-"

_**Riinngg, Riinngg **_

That was the boy's doorbell, Beck stood back as Andre stood in front of the door. He grabbed the knob, undid the locks and turned it. The door slowly opened up, wearing tight fitting jeans, wearing black pumps and a white off shoulder tunic sweater. On her head she wore a white beanie hat with dog ears which had a black furball for a nose.

Andre bowed, and extend his right hand outward to his side, "My Lady, allow me, Andre Harris to accompany you on this date."

Cat looked confused, disappointed almost. Her focus went from Andre who was still bent over, bowing at her, to Shawn and Beck. Beck pretended to be looking somewhere else.

"Shawn, you know I don't go for boys like him! you, Beck was it? You're coming with me."

Shawn stepped in front of beck, his back turned to him, "Cat please, I know you love the pretty boy look…but"

Cat pushed Shawn to the side, grabbed Beck by his wrist and pulled him over to the door. "Cat…Miss Valentine, wait! my brother is more than willing to go with you if you just give him a cha-"

Cat stopped, turned and pulled beck in for a kiss, a kiss he did not expect. "I Want you, we're leaving." Cat took Andre's brother, Andre was till bent over, his eyes closed; tears dripping from them. Shawn placed his hands on Andre's temples and raised his head, Andre kept his face upturned. And his eyes closed.

"Go Shawn…" was all he had to say to his friend. Shawn nodded his head and headed for the door, "I'll call you two when I have something for you two. Stay strong Andre, you're a man."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Andre's Bedroom<strong>

_2:30 [Afternoon]_

Andre sat on the floor sadly, his back leaned against the edge of his bed. His face still upturned, cheeks still stained with early tears, only to be stained again with new quiet ones. The day couldn't get worse, it just couldn't.

"I would never treat you like that Andre, even if we lived several different lifetimes. What kind of girl judges someone by how they look, I don't care if a gift is wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper, it's what's inside that counts; right?"

Andre opened his eyes and saw Maia looking at him, her smile and powerful green eyes comforted him and returned what little strength he lost.

"_You have your mother's kindness My Queen did you know that?. I really wish I could hold you Maia…if I do manage to escape with Beck out of this Hell…I want to…to…I can't say it, it'll sound to strange to one so young."_

"Yes you can, say it My Prince."

Andre gathered his thoughts, breathed in and out and shared with her what he was thinking.

"…_.."_ Maia worried face went tender, her eyes welled up with tears, she covered her mouth and hugged Andre when she heard his quiet but honest response, even if she was only a hologram for now, Andre hugged her still.

"_Andre, do you want to play hide and seek?" _

"Ok. But first let me get out of this suit ." he replied. He was no longer sad, for now. He jumped back up to his feet, removed the coat, waistcoat and dress shoes.

"You'll never find me My Love."

Andre chuckled, and began to count.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**Early Chains**.


	10. Chapter 10: Early Chains

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"The Boys Get fair paying jobs, but their employers are far from the definition of Fair." _

**A/N: **My Disney Fan fiction can wait, it's more of a Personal Passion Piece and I'm not posting it up anytime this Year so I'll be concentrating on completing The Planters and The Second Installment and maybe a Third installment. Thank You So Very Much to Everyone whose been reading and commenting, you guys and gals keep my Spirits High."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Early Chains <strong>

**Tuesday**

_5, October 3120, 6:45 [Evening]_

**Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring**

Returning back home after a long and touchy date with The Red Headed Princess of The Middle ring Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver came to a quiet apartment. There was nothing on, not even the lights. Beck searched for the living room lights and the kitchen lights, with the lights on Beck walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass vase from the upper cabinets and filled it with water.

Cat bought Beck some roses and some sunflowers when their date was coming to an end, in return Beck bought Cat some strawberries and some grapes from a fruit street vendor. With the vase filled with water, Beck untied the roses and sunflowers and placed them in the vase.

"_Cat, despite being the daughter of the woman who executed my former boss, is actually quite the docile and tender loving girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and going out with. She stole my first kiss, and she stole Andre's time with her by choosing to go with me. I love my brother so much, so I have to think of something to remind him that no girl will get in our way. But…"_

[Laughter in Andre's bedroom]

"…_but that would be a lie." _Beck grimaced and pulled out a torn Condom packet from his Right coverall pocket and threw it out the window.

"_It was bittersweet…but it was also warm, wet, embracing…oh God please not now." _

Pulling out from his Left Coverall pocket, Beck pulled out two parchment letters with Blue wax seals on them. One was already opened, it was made out to Beck and the other to Andre, or Mr. Harris. Nothing to do now but give Andre his letter, but something was up. Andre was laughing, A lot.

Beck snuck carefully over to Andre's bedroom door and placed his ear against it, All he could hear was Andre laughing and guessing numbers.

"Nine…No? Ok Six…it's six? That means I get to kiss you on your cheek. That's two from me and ten from you. Ok hold…"

Beck pushed open the bedroom door, Andre who was slightly bent over straightened up and turned around.

"Beck, my brother, you're home. I trust your date went well?"

"Yes it went well…Cat told me to give you this letter, its from her mother. Who…who exactly were you talking to Andre."

"Oh…Oh! I forgot to introduce you to My…My Lady, Maia Emerald. She's the girl I told you about. You know, the one who jacked all our stuff."

Beck looked around, but saw no one else but Andre inside of the bedroom.

"Andre, are you feeling ok. I don't see anyone-"

"That's Right! Maia is invisible to everyone except me, forgive me. Maybe one day you'll get to see her. You said you had a letter for me, and it's from _that_ Woman."

Andre grabbed the letter from Beck, took a look at the wax weal for a moment, there was a letter 'V' with an arrow through it. He chuckled and opened the letter, he read it and kept the smile that he had on the entire day.

"She's hiring me and you right Beck? We're going to be working together…right?" he said, sounding hopeful.

"Cat…she hired me to act as her, companion. I'll be protecting her, accompany her when she goes shopping. Clean her clothes, keep her house clean, wash her cars and go on dates with her."

Andre's smile was beginning to fade, "And what will I be doing…"

"Cat said you will be cleaning her mother's uniform, her office, help the other green suits clean the Mayor's building. Clean her home, cars, vacuum the rugs in the building and on and on."

"And on and on…you get to hang out with your girlfriends and I-"

"Andre she's not My Girlfriend-"

"And I get to act as her Servant! One out of Many Servants she bosses Around!"

"**She's Not My Girlfriend Andre!" **

Dead Silence. that's all there was when Andre learned of his fate, and when Beck tried to defend his name.

"No, you're not her Boyfriend, but You'll be playing one while you're with her. Tell me, did you Fuck Her?"

"Why would you ask me-"

"Because Maia said she saw you throwing away a Condom Packet outside the window, the kitchen window. You gave it away so…willingly. You know she and Shawn are like that too don't you. Tell me, why were you going to keep that piece of news from me."

"I was going to…going to tell you later. I wore one because she wanted me to, and also because when we got scanned nothing came up because we have not reached that age."

Andre walked over to his window, and took a look out at the 'setting sun' he crumpled up the letter in his hand. And yet, another piece of bad news.

"You might have lost you're innocence my sweet, loving brother. But just because one of us still has the doors to his cathedral open, doesn't mean I'm going to open them to everyone also."

"You're absolutely right Andre, don't be like me, don't open those doors to-"

"My doors won't open until a few years have passed starting this evening, until Maia reaches the same age as me, I promise to act as gatekeeper of my own gates. Now get out…me and Maia we're playing _guess how many fingers are behind my back_."

"And…Brother-"

"**GET OUT!" **Beck knew he wasn't going to get through Andre tonight. He left, but not without

"We start work tomorrow Andre. their going to give us a call. I love you, I want you to know that. If I were a woman…I wouldn't have rejected you."

Andre's back was turned, but to Beck's unseeing eyes, Andre's arms were around Maia's Shoulders. Maia's hologram was disappearing however.

"See you again Andre, I have to charge up my H.O.C."

"Take care Maia, and good night. Please be careful wherever you may be."

Maia waved goodbye and faded away. Andre stood strong, until the sun went down and he fell on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

_6, October 3120, 10:30 [Morning]_

**Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring**

Morning for the boys started off a little…rocky, Andre did not speak much or at all to Beck. They did not have cereal or any real kind of food to eat for breakfast, While Beck waited patiently for Cat to call him in the Dining room, Andre preferred to wait in his own bedroom. He much rather prefer to look out the window, at the rising sun just outside of the dome with the artificial blue skies and clouds projected on the glass.

It makes it easier to live in a Mega Bio-Dome, thinking one lives in the real world, but the real world is not encased by several locking gates all around.

Several times Beck tried to get in to talk to Andre, but he was locked out the third time he walked in on Andre talking and singing to himself.

Beck got the call from Cat on their home phone, she told him she was waiting for him downstairs. Beck walked over and Knocked on Andre's bedroom door.

"_I'll see you soon Andre. I wish you luck today at work, God will watch over you. Please don't stay mad at me. I love you bro."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring <strong>

Beck took the elevator downstairs to the lobby, but not before someone got on from the fourth floor. It was a gentleman in blue coveralls, he carried with him a black duffle bag on one shoulder, and carried a backpack and a Messenger bag over that.

Beck had to ask what the man's occupation was, "Excuse me sir, would it be rude to ask you where you go to work."

"Not at all, from Ten to One I work as a janitor for _The Halls of Ivy for Boys and Men_, then from One to Four I work at an Auto body Shop and from four to Eight I'm an electrician."

"Three Jobs!? Damn…you're a hard worker, no doubt about that."

"And what about you young man, may ask what you do? As a matter of fact I don't think I've seen you around here very much."

"Oh I just moved in with my brother, I'm just going out to try out for a job, it's pays well; I hope."

The man in blue chuckled and pushed his hands inside of his coverall pockets, "Don't worry about that son. You do your job right, show respect to your employers, kiss their ass once in awhile and you'll be set."

"Thanks.

Beck walked out of the building, Tasty Bits held the door open for Beck and the other tenant. Cat was leaning against the Guard part of her Car, arms crossed. She was wearing white warm clothing, skin was not on display today.

"There he is, The Man of My Dreams. The great Master of The Tongue Arts."

:"Hello C…My Lady, where am I accompanying you today."

"Lots of Places, but first I want you to pose with me."

"Pose? Why?"

Cat pointed over to her left, Beck looked over and saw a mob of women and girls alike with photos, posters and pens. "Wow, I never knew you were also a celebrity."

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 [Noon]<strong>

Two hours went by and still no call from The Mayor of The Middle Ring, maybe he wouldn't have to go to work today. Andre walked all over his apartment, washed his face over and over, cleaned his hands with a soap bar and petted Bendre almost twenty times.

"What on earth happened to Life God, What was life like before the Dome. Why are we prisoners, give me an answer, not now and maybe not tomorrow. But soon…"

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

Andre knew that wasn't Beck or Shawn at the door, he told Bendre to stay, but his cat meowed at the door.

Andre opened the door and was greeted with two fully armored, well armed female dome security enforcers.

"Andre Harris, The Mayor wants to see you. You'll be working for her until you turn eighteen and are sold off to a family, please come with us."

Andre placed both of his wrists together and extended his hands over to the women, "What? We're not arresting you."

"No, but you might as well put cuffs on me."

"We don't have time for this." One of the Female officer's struck Andre stomach with the stock of her Assault rifle.

"**Augh!" **Andre grunted. The officers placed energy cuffs on him and took him how he wanted to be taken.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jupiter Engines, Cobalt Blue, Middle Ring<strong>

_12:45 [Noon]_

Carrying bags filled with clothes, some lingerie and some cute little trinkets, Beck walked around Cat's car and placed her bags in the trunk. The trunk wasn't all that big, Cat waited and wondered on what was taking Beck so long to come back inside of her car. Her driver grabbed the door handle and was going to open it, Cat told her driver No, she would check on Beck.

"Damn It! What the hell Is taking up so much space that-"

"It's probably the extra wheel I keep in the trunk Beck." Beck lowered the trunk cover just a bit, "Oh, I guess that must be what that big bump is under the…Rug."

"Just bring some of the bag back in the car with you."

Beck did as he was told and got in the back of the car, door closed and locked, the driver drove away from the shopping mall to the next location in Cat's list.

"Lucas, take us to Jupiter Engines please. I heard those boys at _Ea Motors _came up with a beautiful and sleek new car. Beck do you love cars?"

"I do, but I don't have any money to buy one. I don't even know how to drive one, all I know is you either put your key in the ignition, push the start button or start it up with your voice. Other than that, I don't know."

"Well if you're nice and kind to me, I might just buy you one, teach you also. I like you Beck, I don't know what it is…"

Cat's hand caressed and squeezed Beck's thigh, her hand went up between his legs. Beck tensed up and placed his hand on her hand, slowly he pulled it away from his Manhood.

The trip took only thirty minutes, but when they got there, the neighborhood of Cobalt Blue was a Racers paradise. Stores catered to the motor heads desires, blue neon lights lined the sidewalks at night and women, beautiful women showed off their handsome men to rival female drivers.

Jupiter Engines was a large Dealership with the latest and last year models of Sports cars, Muscle cars and Luxury Cars. Motorcycles were also present, but Cars were mostly the main attraction. Cat's vehicle parked around the back in the parking lot of the dealership, Beck stepped out of the car and walked around over to open Cat's door.

"Thank you Beck Darling, come on I want to check out the New Wyvern model. If you see anyone near it, I want you to deck em."

"You want me to Deck em?"

"You Know, Punch them!"

"Oh…"

"Come on, I can see it through those windows."

* * *

><p><span><strong>City Hall, Lady of Justice, Middle Ring <strong>

_1:00 [Afternoon]_

Standing in front of the Mayor's desk, Andre had a bruise on the left side of his face, just above his left eye. Mayor Valentine was sitting on her chair made of pure silver, her chair was turned so only it's back faced Andre. The Mayor's office had paintings of her and her Daughter, before and after Old World Ended.

In one painting Cat looked no older than 12, and in another, she was 17. Mila was _not_ an unattractive woman, she was actually a very attractive woman who had fair skin, a beauty mark on the side of her left face, sported a black Bob-Cut Hairstyle. And judging from what he could see when he saw her in her body armor, she was a sexy woman all around true, but one with a cold heart.

"Tell me Andre, do you hate me for what I did to your Boss."

"How can I hate you, I don't even know you."

"But you hate what I did. Love the sinner, hate the sin."

"Exactly, Love the sinner…and hate the sin." Andre repeated.

Mila turned around on her chair, Andre was not ready for what he saw. Wearing a black Mini Skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with first three of her button undone, Andre couldn't help but get a good long look at the pair of tits hidden by a black bra.

"There are laws inside of every Dome Me. Harris, Do you know the names of all the Domes in the world."

"No I don't, why does it matter."

"It matters because one of those Domes is thinking about declaring war on us."

"Are you talking about Anastasia?" Andre asked.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Because before I lived here in the middle ring, I lived in the outer ring. The driver of my shuttle bus, told me that Dome Erika refused to give them the latest experimental fertility drugs for their own Male population. How else would you explain all those gun and cannon towers that have popped all over the middle and central rings."

"That is true. Although no drugs up to this point have been successful, when the men or boys are found that can reproduce…"

"What's going to happen, if a male can reproduce."

"If one is found here, our sister domes are going to want that lucky bastard for themselves. Every dome has a queen and female heirs are going to be desired, Wars will be fought to keep them in their native domes. This is the way of things. You love my breasts that much Andre?"

"What!?….No I wasn't looking at…I'm Sorry."

"You think you're the first male to fantasize about hitting it? You're actually the first man to admit it, kind of. Enough talk, you're working and you're going to work hard. Go down to the Compactor Room and grab a garbage cart and collect all the garbage from the garbage cans in this building. After that, vacuum my rugs. If you can do, I might trust you with my laundry and dry cleaning. Now Go."

Andre nodded and turned around, reaching for the door knob, Mila told him to wait.

"I hear you're Brother, Beck Oliver is my Daughter's boyfriend. If he does something to break her heart while he's under her care, I'll take his head too Andre."

"He's a big boy Mila, he can take care of himself. But it's not him doing something to her that I'm worried about, it's the other way around."

"Get out of my Office." she said with a little more authority.

Andre grabbed the knob, turned it and walked out of her office to start work.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**Tail End of a Coin**

**(!) **"Only 5 more Chapters to Go."


	11. Chapter 11: Tail End of a Coin

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"Days turned into Months for the boys, Life has not been any easier, at least not for one of The Boys. A look into how everything has gone for them so far and what's to come." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Tail End of a Coin<strong>

**Tuesday **

_9, December 3120 2:30 [Afternoon]_

**City Hall, Lady of Justice, Middle Ring **

Dusting the Paintings inside of Mila's Office, Andre wore a pair of black gloves, a pair of new black dress shoes and a small mayoral pin on his left. The past few days Andre and have spoken a lot, she was a busy woman yes, but somehow managed to speak with her employee of two months. Their was no real dailywork schedule that he followed, everyday the work schedule could be different than the previous day.

And sometimes he wouldn't be called in to work at all, it wasn't the greatest set up, but the pay was definitely worth the back breaking work. These last two months were like Pins and pillows, one day Andre would get praised for all of his hard work, and the next day he would be scolded and yelled out in front of everyone for forgetting to wash something as simple as the windows in the top floor.

But it was all worth it, some of the punishments were tolerable. Clothes, electronics, food, and even a car were only some of the properties they owned. But eventually this fair employment would end, they wouldn't have to worry about rents, bills and everything that came with being a free male.

"Alright, that's the last of the Paintings in this building." Andre told himself.

Mila walked into her office in a hurry and ordered reporters and Neighborhood leaders to stay out in the lobby until she could gather her thoughts. Andre walked over and closed the door, locking it also to make sure no one uninvited would get in.

"The Media being a total pain in ass again Mila?" Andre asked her, Mila went over and around her desk and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Pear Brandy from a drawer.

Mila removed the top and poured herself some and some for Andre.

"I'm up to here with cases of Men refusing to work, men committing more crimes and arson in the area near the wall bordering the middle ring. There's always been a few cases here and there…_here take it and drink it_…but after beheading your boss; it's gotten worse. I think we're looking at a revolt."

"That's fine Mayor, I don't really drink. I don't think these guys are going to revolt, "

"Are you really refusing a drink from me Mr. Harris? One drink isn't going to kill you. Now Drink."

Andre shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the glass and took a moment to smell it, he was just making sure. He took a sip first, made a slight odd face, then gulped the whole thing down. It was sweet, a little odd in taste but ok. Andre took a seat on a chair just in front of Mila's desk.

"Is this something that I can help you with Mila, or do you have something else for me to do."

Mila looked out the window behind her desk, she continued to sip from her glass. Andre tapped his hands on the arm rests of the chair he sat on. He looked down at his feet, and saw that one of his shoes laces came undone. He bent over and tied his laces.

Mila turned around, watched Andre tying his shoe laces. He was a boy without a care in the world, well there were a few things that he cared about. She felt like talking to him a little.

"Andre stand up, and come over here for a moment."

Andre finished tying his shoe laces, he sat up from his chair and walked over to Mayor Valentine. Mila undid the first three buttons on her white long sleeve shirt, her large breasts, barely kept back by her dark blue Corset was more than enough to keep Andre's attention on them and on her.

She took his hands and placed them on her hips, Andre looked neither excited or nervous, it was almost like he was seeing something he's already seen many times.

"I always wanted to be Queen Andre, I only do what the Queen decrees as law. We The mayors of The Central ring, here in the middle and in the outer ring can old do. If it were up to me, I would let men off with warnings instead of cutting their heads off."

Andre started to sweat, Mila chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Andre's face could not be anymore closer to her breasts. Blood started to rush in places Andre placed no real attention to the majority of his life, places Andre was nervous would make him do something stupid.

"Being mayor isn't enough for me Mr Harris," she said, her hands tracing the sides of his face and coming down his neck and on to his chiseled shoulders.

"It's been a long time, a really long time since I held a baby in my arms. My daughter, thank god is well and grew up with no issues. And no problems."

"What…exactly is making you say these things, Mila."

"I know your and Beck's birthday is coming up next year. You've been a loyal and hard worker, one of the downsides of being mayor is I'm not allowed to buy men. You think I would be allowed to, but when you think about it, everyone in the Middle ring is my servant. What I meant to say is…if I had to option, the choice, I would buy you. I like you Andre."

Andre blushed and so did Mila, this was an akward moment.

"Excuse me, that was unprofessional. Alright Andre… go wash my car, it's in the garage. I want to be able to see my face on the rims after you're done."

Andre pulled his face away from The most important breasts in the Middle Ring, fanned his face with his hands and walked out of her office. Under his breath, he repeated the words _"forgive me Maia" _over and over.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vida Bella Jewelries, Arya's Needle, Middle Ring<strong>

_3:00 [Evening]_

Walking alongside Cat, carrying several heavy bags in both of his hands, Beck Oliver couldn't be working any harder. He cleaned Cat's old and newest cars when she ordered him, He learned to cook just to make her the same food they ate at a restaurant he took her a few days ago.

But right now, The business couple walked into a High End jewelry store that bordered the wall of the Central Ring. Which meant it was in an extremely affluent neighborhood.

"Come on Beck, those bags aren't too heavy are they? Or do I have to call Shawn to hold them for me."

"**No!… **no what I meant was, that, these bags aren't too heavy for me. I just don't get why you need so many clothes, shoes and…"

"I need em because I get bored of the clothes I had a few weeks ago. And I also bought you those nice suits, those slacks, dress shoes and cologne didn't I?"

"You did, forgive me Lady it's just-"

"Beck, it's been two month since I employed you, call me Cat. The next time you call me Lady Valentine, or My Lady, I'll put a plasma bullet through your head."

"What?"

"Come on, help me pick out some Earrings. Do you want me to buy you some earrings too?"

"Nah Cat, I'm good."

* * *

><p><span><strong>City Hall Garage, Lady of Justice, Middle Ring<strong>

_3:55 [Evening]_

Spraying water on the hood of Mila's personal car, Andre rinsed it for dirt, grime and dust. Afterwards, he dipped a cloth into a bucket of soapy water and washed the windows, rims and all parts of the car that he wiped down. Next was applying a polish on a buffer pad to scrub off the oxidation that wax alone could not remove.

He buffed the entire car and got ready to wax it, but someone interrupted him. A Man in his thirties in Blue Coveralls, a blonde with a ducktail haircut came downstaitrs through the door that lead to the first floor of the Building.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your work Andre."

"Have we met? I don't think we have."

"My Name's Jasper Eylon, I've been The Mayor's go to guy ever since she became Mayor. I rubbed her back, her feet, got her coffee and did her laundry. Ever since you came…she no longer calls on me. She promised me that we would go out when she had time. Now it seems all her free time is dedicated to eating lunch with you, talking to you and drinking with you."

"What do you want me to say? I'm Sorry, for what? I don't even know you. Besides, she teases me a lot with those tits of hers. But I already promised myself to another so you don't have to worry about me stealing her. She's old enough to be my mom."

"Oh, who is this other girl, how old is she. Where does she live."

"That's none of your business. Are we done talking? Cuz I have a lot of work that needs to get done."

Jasper did go away, but only went around to the back of the mayor's car to grab something off the floor. He bent down, reached down at the floor and grabbed a Pipe Wrench. His hand gripped the handle and sauntered carefully over to Andre.

Andre felt the air change in the garage, he looked up and saw the pipe in Jasper's hand coming down on him, he dropped the hose in his hand and other items and rolled off to the side. The pipe only struck his arm, it hurt like a mothafucka to be exact.

"**Are you Fucking Crazy! What's your Fucking Problem!"**

"**You're my Problem! **I love Mila, Me. I loved her long before you came around. I work hard to prove to her that I'm worthy of her love, it's the reason why my coveralls are Blue."

"I'm not in love with Mila you fucking Moron!"

"Shut Up! I'm the one whose going to bed her, Not You!" Jasper swung the pipe left and right, even spinning with it, hoping to hit Andre whichever way he could.

Andre found an a chance to grab jasper and pin him down, he lunged himself at him and knocked him down to the ground. The wrench slid across the floor as Andre and Jasper took their best jabs at each other.

Jasper punched Andre in his stomach and his face with a right hook, Andre blocked some of jasper's punches and head butted him. He punched him, over and over again. Jasper reached over for anything on the floor to help him, a smaller wrench. He grabbed it and swung it over and crashed it against Andre's temple.

"_**Aaghh!" **_

Andre rolled over to the side and pressed his hands to the side of his face, trying to get past the pain. He was cut, blood began to drip and escape out of the spaces between his fingers. Jasper stood up with a bloody nose and lower lip, he spit some blood out and got ready to strike Andre…when

A Plasma blade pierced Jasper from the back, the man in blue barely noticed it until he saw the glow of the plasma below his face. The sword was pulled back, and blood sprayed from the wound. Jasper turned around, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"_My Love…Mila…But…Why"_

"Love is the Death of Duty Jasper. If I wanted you, I would have taken you. And you've hurt Andre, my most hardest working employee, and I can't forgive that."

Mila pulled the last bit of her sword out of jasper's back and pushed his lifeless body forwards, where he fell down on the ground with a hard thud.

"if anyone asks Andre…you saved me, they'll be singing songs for this for months."

Andre stood up and kept his hand pressed to his bleeding temple, his vision was fading and he started to fall, only to be caught by Mila. His face rested against those breasts he came to…silently like.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hospital of Our Lady West, White Robes, Middle Ring<strong>

_5:00 [Evening]_

"_In that place, we danced, we drank, played and looked up at the Sun, The King in Heaven. She danced in the Great Hall, laughed through the halls and yes even bathed with me. I had my eyes blindfolded of course, my days with her and my brother were long and joyous…but what's better, is that we were all Free."_

Andre opened his eyes and sat up on his bed, cringing with a hint of pain that shot across his head from the spot he got struck with the Wrench.

"Careful Andre, the doctor said you suffered a slight concussion. You're boss told me what had happened, not even the mayor is safe in the middle ring. You know a lot of women are praising your name, rumors have it that even the queen gives you praise."

"I don't care about all that." he responded, he laid and rested his head back on the pillow. He looked over at a table near the door of his room, he saw a vase of red roses. And a letter resting on it.

"Beck…who's that letter from?"

"Oh, my bad. Mila had someone sent that letter earlier to you. I sort of forgot, Here let me get that for you."

"And Beck…_I'm sorry for treating you so coldly these last months. I deserved what happened to me."_

"I accept your apology Andre, I could never stay mad at you. Here." Beck smiled and so did Andre. Beck handed the letter to his brother.

Andre removed the wax seal and straightened the letter, before reading the contents in it.

_To Andre Harris_

"_These last two months that you've worked for me has been a pleasure, and an honor. For a long time I sought to find someone in the middle ring who I could talk to, who would listen. I understand that next month, you and Beck turn eighteen. You know what must happen, I wish I could buy you both; but I can't. that's why I'm releasing you from my care, I will pay your last rent for the apartment you're currently living in. I wish you and your brother all the best. Love, Mila Valentine."_

"Beck…"

"Today, Cat released me from her care. I'm guessing Mila did the same for you. Andre, you know what next month means…"

Andre felt tears coming up to his eyes and escaping out of his tear ducts, he nodded his head and covered his face with his hands. Beck sat down next to Andre and held him, held him close.

"Let's just think about us this whole month, everything we wanted to do but couldn't do, let's do em all."

"Ok Beck… let's do it. And why do you smell like perfume?"

"_Cat." _they both said together.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**Last Happy Birthday **


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Last Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"Celebrating their final days of Freedom and Independence, The boys come to their last day and have only one important thing to do."_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 12: Happy Last Birthday**

**Saturday**

_3, January 3122, 8:00 [Morning]_

_**[Time Lapse]**_

"_When we were let go from Mila and Cat's care a month ago, Andre and I spent everyday eating junk foods, working out, going out to see a new movie and talking about the past when we first met each other. The days were spent arm wrestling, Teaching Bendre tricks and playing hide and seek. Last hours meant last time to act like kids. Tomorrow when we wake up, will be our last day as free boys…"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring<strong>

Sleeping soundly and comfortably in his own Bed, Andre laid under three bed sheets made out of silk. The designs on his last silk sheet was of a Knight resting a blue glowing enchanted Claymore on his shoulder. Bendre had his own little bed where he slept on. The heat was set to warm, the temperature outside of the dome was below 50, which when mixed together; made the temperature inside the apartment slightly warm.

Last night, Andre and Beck went down to Cobalt Blue with Shawn and watched Cat race other women drivers. The New Wyvern was a bat out of hell when it came to drag racing, but when it came to actual racing, it wasn't that good Drifting, which what many of the other drivers were doing.

Beck snuck into Andre's bedroom, crept over to his sleeping brother and counted to ten in his head. As he got to 5 in his head, Beck squatted and lunged forward at the count of 1 in his head.

Andre opened his eyes and rolled around, Beck fell down on nothing, but got wrapped up in Andre's silk sheets.

"You trying to Dog Pile me again? You need to come up with something new Beck." Andre told him, The two struggled against one another. Beck struggled to escape from Andre's sheets, and Andre struggled to keep Beck in them. The little commotion woke Bendre up, their cat stretched and walked over to the boys who resorted to tickling one another.

"Beck Stop it! Alright I yield, I Yield!"

"Sorry Andre, use words I can understand or else the tickling will continue!"

"I Give Up!…How's that."

Andre stopped the tickling, and unrolled Beck off of his sheets like he was some of kind of human fruit rollup candy. Andre crossed his legs and waited for Beck to regain himself, Beck hopped over the silk sheets and sat down, mirror the way Andre was sitting.

"_Happy Birthday Beck, The Morning Lion who was born in The Day." _Andre spoke.

"_Happy Birthday Andre, The Night Wolf who will be born in The Night." _Beck replied.

The brothers smiled and hugged one another, the morning sun and the clear blue skies were a welcoming sign for this day. They separated when Bendre squeezed between them, looking up at them and meowing.

"It almost feels like that time when we first met one another Andre, it's like, today is our last day together; but it feels like we're meeting each other the first time."

"I know what you mean. but if I remembered correctly Beck, when we first met, you wanted to pick a fight with me. What was all that about?"

Beck relaxed back against some of Andre's pillows, grabbed Bendre and stroked his feline friend's back and tail, slowly.

"I Don't know, are you sure it wasn't you trying to pick one with me? You've always been the passive-aggressive type. Think about it, have you ever seen me get Mad. Maybe in another Story we're Frenemies or something."

"Never gotten mad huh…**BECK LOOK OVER THERE!" **

Beck sat up and looked left and right, **"WHERE!" **

Andre stuck his finger inside of his mouth, took it out and pushed between Beck's lips and swirled it all around. _**"HERE! HAHAHAHA!" **_Andre jumped off of his bed and ran outside of his bedroom.

"Ah Sick! You Bastard! You Bastard Get Over Here!" Beck gave chase and chased down Andre, almost slipping when he made a turn when he came out of Andre's bedroom. Bendre also gave chase, but only to cling on to any of the boys. Beck located Andre in their living room, hiding behind their couch.

"Why are you hiding from me, Big tough guy who saved the Mayor shouldn't be hiding from his own brother."

"Not hiding, just avoiding."

"_Same damn Thing, Bendre…Attack!" _Beck commanded their pet.

"_Bendre, Don't Attack!" _Andre replied to his Feline friend.

"_Bendre, ignore Andre's Order!"_

"_Bendre, Ignore Beck's Order to Ignore my Order…wait what's that?"_

* * *

><p><strong>[Home Telephone Ringing] <strong>

Andre and Beck stopped playing only to answer the phone, Beck grab their phone in the kitchen, placed it on his left ear and spoke.

"Hello, this is Beck Oliver, who's calling."

"It's Mayor Valentine Beck."

"Oh Mila, it's good to hear from you again. If you're calling to see how my Bro is doing, he's doing just fine."

"That's good to hear, Listen, Today you two finally turn eighteen. That means you two have until 9 o clock to do whatever you want. The second 8:59 becomes 9:00, you two are going to get a visit from some of The City's Security Enforcers who are going to take you away."

"…Do you know where will be taken away? Are we going to be alone."

"You will be taken to _The Golden Basilica_, it's located here in the Middle Ring. Other boys your age will also be there, and Men who have signed on to be bought or taken in by wealthy families or Women, will also be there. I wish you and Andre a day filled with fun, joy and Entertainment."

"Mayor Valentine, why does it sound like you're…sad. To be honest, I'm still not over the fact that I lost my boss. I knew my employment in Great Foods wasn't going to last, but for Alonso to go out like that…"

"Another time Beck, Mr. Oliver would you pass me to Andre." Beck closed his eyes and sighed, he signaled to the Andre to come over and get the phone/ headset.

Andre walked over to Beck and grabbed the phone headset and placed it on, "Sup Mila, everything ok with you….I'm doing fine, Nervous as all hell though. I know, That's what me and Beck have in mind today. Alright Mila, thank you for everything you and your daughter have done for us two poor boys. Goodbye."

Beck placed his hand on Andre's shoulder, Andre fought internally with himself, Nervousness and Excitement were at war inside. Nervousness because today was their last day, and excitement to live up this final day.

"You can use the bathroom first Andre, I can wait in the living room with Bendre; just don't take to long."

Andre chuckled and nodded, he ventured over to their bathroom and closed the door behind him. Beck sighed and sauntered by to the living room, he looked out and saw men in green coveralls, and wearing some kind of special armored suits working on The Gun Towers that were being erected in the Middle and Central Ring.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Power Lanes Bowling Alley, Player's Street, Middle Ring<strong>

_10:00 [Morning]_

"I'm paying for two, a full game not a half game." Beck told the green suit behind The Pay Desk.

The boys swapped their normal shoes for bowling shoes at the shoe swapping stand, And picked out a lane to start bowling. Taking a seat while Andre grabbed the right ball just for him, Beck looked over to his right and saw a group of teenage girls. They were talking amongst each other, one of them, a brunette looked over and saw Beck looking at her.

Beck, being a little shy, looked back over at Andre bending his legs slightly and getting ready to release the bowling ball. The lane they were on, had glowing, pulsing light bulbs incorporated under the see through lane which flashed in multiple colors and in different patterns. Beck covered his face, blushed as the girl waved hello to him.

The young girl laughed and giggled, her friends were curious as to why she was laughing during their discussion about school work. Beck fanned his face and turned back over to Andre, he was talking to himself again. Actually, no he wasn't. he hadn't even begin playing yet.

"_How long has it been since Andre told me about Maia Emerald, I it's been over five months and I still haven't met this girl who supposedly commands so much of my Brother's attention. What I do know is that he's told me that she's fourteen, she's blonde, has marking on her face, has gorgeous Green eyes, she's a Queen, self proclaimed I imagine; and she exists outside the dome._

_Maybe it's just out of concern that I have for him, but I think he needs to see someone here in this Dome, and someone who's more his age. Dating below your age is considered an act punishable by death. And I don't want to be looking into the lifeless eyes of my Brother's severed head." _

"Hey Andre…Yo Andre!"

Andre paused on talking with Maia for a moment to focus on Beck, "Yeah Beck what is it."

"Check out those girls over there, I think one of them likes me." Beck pointed over to direction the brunette was at, Andre refused to look and waited for Beck to stop pointing.

"Dude come on, looking at them isn't going to kill you is it."

"_I Have Maia now, My Brother." _

"Ok seriously, Stop it Andre, Right Now!"

Andre looked confused, and a little worried, "Stop what? I was talking to Maia, she was telling me about the things that exist outside the dome. She says Magical creatures exists, along with all sorts of other places."

"…What!? Do you know how creepy it looks to see you talking to an invisible person beside you. Give me that Bowling Ball!"

"No! its not your turn!" Beck and Andre pressed their hands against the other's face, all in a bitter struggle to get first strike.

"**Stop it Beck! If I drop it…"**

_**THUD **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nova Arcade, Player's Street, Middle Ring<strong>

_11:30 [Morning]_

Resting at a table in the restaurant section of Nova Arcade, Beck had a bag of Ice resting on his left foot. His shoe was removed of course, he ate pizza and fries and gulped it all down with some lemon soda.

In the Arcade section, Andre played with Maia in a fighting game called _Taijutsu Break-dance. _To many people were focusing on their own games and talking to friends to see the sticks and buttons next to Andre moving and pressing on their own.

"_What exactly is the point of this game Andre?"_

"It's a fighting Game Darl…I mean Maia, you see the green bars up in the top corners of the screen are our life bars. Each time I hit you're character or vice versa, the green bar lowers and lowers, when there's no more green, it means one of us defeated. There's a winner and a loser basically.'

"_You're really good at this game Andre, wait what was that? The screen's flashing wildly!"_

"It's just my character's Super Technique, the moves to pull them off are on your side of the screen, it should be taped…Oh, looks like someone ripped it off. You can beat me if you want Maia, I need to check up on my bro."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ice Princess Bar and Grill, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring<strong>

_2:45 [Afternoon] _

"I'm really sorry for dropping the bowling ball on your foot Beck, it was an accident and not on purpose."

Beck looked away from Andre, while sipping from his Berry Smoothie Glass through a straw. Andre thought that by buying for both of them, Beck would be more forgiving.

"_Beck says he never gets mad, but there are exceptions."_

"Beck I'm sorry for what I did, but you need to understand that I committed myself to someone already. I know if I were you and saw you talking by yourself, I would be concerned and worried. But I'm in good hands, someday when you meet her, when I meet her…I'll find my small measure of peace."

Beck finished drinking his smoothie, and placed the empty glass on their table with an audible thud. Beck moved his left foot around, checking to see if it still had feeling. He could feel his sock, and the underside of his shoe. Everything was ok.

"Andre, look over there and tell me what you see." Andre pointed over to a couple several table left of them.

Andre took in the sight of a Teenager like themselves, he wore green coveralls, wore some fine looking dress shoes and had his hair combed back. In the ancient past, one would call his style, the greaser look. This boy handed a flower that he was hiding behind his back, to his girlfriend.

The girl blushed and took the flower from him, they said a few things to one another and looked into each others eyes. The young man cupped his girlfriend's face in his hands, slowly moved in and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"That's what I hope for both of us Andre, it's fine to have friends in other places, but as much as we might hate it more or less in the future, our life is here in this dome. If I'm going to work till I drop dead….I might as well have someone who loves me."

"_Maybe Beck was right, I don't know if I'll ever leave this Dome, or if it's even possible. But I can't bear the thought of leaving poor Maia all alone, she said giants walk around, Wolves who can talk have been stalking her. neighboring elves visit her palace_, and_ her only companion as of now is a Tibetan Mastiff who she calls Micah. Perhaps these are all inventions as someone as young as her." _

"I understand Beck, I'll try to give this other route a chance.'

"Thank you Andre, if it doesn't work…do you think we can survive outside the Dome?"

"I'm Not Sure, to be honest."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Swan Lake<strong>

_4:00 [Evening] _

Ice skating wasn't something the fellas ever tried before in past winters, But it seemed more appropriate than ever to get it out of the way now that their former life was going to end.

"Tell me Beck, what does it feel like." Andre asked, he took his time skating, even if he was experiencing a case of wobbly legs.

"What exactly are you asking me, what's the _what, _you want to know."

"Well…what exactly does it feel like to be with a Girl, I'm Curious."

Beck unlike Andre, was actually rather experienced in ice skating.

"How are you doing that Beck, I've never see you skate before!"

Beck jumped around, leaping like a frog and barely falling, "I used to skate a lot on oily floors. Plus you get used to nearly slipping on animal blood, but if you know how to maneuver in slippery situations; it's no trouble."

Beck leaped upwards and spun around, as for your other question…I don't really know exactly how to put it. But it feels like you're being embraced by something so amazing. For the moment, "I" "she" "he" ceases to exist and only "we" is all that matters."

"You're a poet Beck, did you know that. Just like Alonzo."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hard Hat Flats, Lightning Apple, Middle Ring<strong>

_6:00 [Evening]_

The day was coming to an end and soon the sun would be gone, the boys took it upon themselves to start packing their bags and suitcases that they had bought at a sports store on their way back home from ice skating. Andre's bags were black and white with a crown symbol, Beck's suitcases and bags had a spear symbol on them.

The boys sat on their living room couch which they had moved so it was facing their living room windows, which were long and looked out into the darkening city. The city lights came on, advertisements for the latest movies, cars and even floating holograms of models and television shows.

**7:00 [Night]**

"I never wanted this day to come, I never wanted to leave my home, but look what happened. Our boss who was a like a father, taken from us. Life has many surprises don't you think so Beck?"

"We only live once, but if we live it right; once would be enough."

"Beck, I'm Scared. I really am."

"I'm also scared, I'm just hoping that whoever takes us into their humble abode, will treat us with the same respect that…well that our former employers had treated us with. You know Andre, Mila also sent you something else when you were in the hospital."

"What?"

Beck jumped off of their couch and ran over to their kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Banana Liquor from their refrigerator. Andre turned around on his seat, smiled when Beck came over with two shot glasses.

Beck pulled off the top of the bottle, poured a generous amount for himself and Andre.

"Our Last Drink, To an Uncertain life come tomorrow." Beck held up his glass, as did Andre. they took their drinks and cringed, "Wow…Strong, WOO!"

**9:00 [Night]**

The doorbell rang, Andre and Beck grabbed their bags, suitcases and Bendre. Andre grabbed the doorknob, turned it and saw The two security enforcers standing in front of the door, holding on to their Automatic weapons.

"Beck Oliver and Andre Harris, our database shows that today you two turned eighteen years old. The laws of Erika state that as of now, you are being taken by the Government until you two are sold to families, or a single person or couple. Mr. Harris, it's an honor to meet you, to meet the boy who saved our Mayor from a crazed obsessed stalker. I promise to treat you and your friend-"

"My Brother." Andre interjected, correcting the female security officer.

"Your Brother here, with the utmost respect. Please grab your Flat's keys so you may return them to the doorman downstairs."

Taking one final look at their home for two months, Beck, Andre and Bendre all sighed and followed the officers downstairs where Beck handed their keys to Tasty bits.

"Farewell Mr. Harris and Mr. Oliver, it was pleasuring holding doors open for you, taking in your packages and chatting with you."

"Goodbye Tasty Bits, it's been nice getting to know you." Andre replied, Tasty bits held the door open for all of them, and helped the boys with getting their bags into the back of a black Van. Andre and Beck stepped inside and took a seat in the passengers seat, Beck stroked Bendre's back and closed his door.

"The Hour of Destiny of Andre."

"The Hour of Destiny Beck." Andre repeated.

Door closed and locked, Tasty bits waved goodbye to the boys and their cat. _"I forgot to say goodbye to that girl who kept following Andre ever since he got here, Oh well I'm sure she heard me. Time to get back to my post."_

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**On Sale **


	13. Chapter 13: On Sale

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!) **"Its Here, The Hour of Destiny turned into The Day of Crossroads for many different fellas, not just for Andre and Beck."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: On Sale<strong>

**Sunday**

_4, January 3121, 8:00 [Morning]_

**The Golden Basilica, 1****st**** floor **

The Golden Basilica, it was the Building with three Solid golden domes. The architectural design of the Golden Basilica was reminiscent of what was known as Gothic Architecture back in ancient history. The whole building was large, with two floors. The first floor was where men and boys were Bought. The basilica had four Apses which were separated from one another, it was here where ten males would stand on pillars, a price block resting at the base of each pillar.

Apses were Hemispherical Semi-Domes which had several windows, Marble pillars, candle chandeliers and different designs and Large Symbolical paintings behind them. The four Apses in the Golden basilica were all in the first floor, they were known as,

_The Working Man_, was the name of the Painting on The Blue Marble Wall inside first Apse. It showed a faceless milky white male tilling his fields, with farm animals and a nice home in the background. Coming over to this working man was a faceless woman with equally white skin, but with flowing blonde hair, she carried a plate with a glass of juice. Also, in each apse played a pre recorded piece of Waltz Music from the ancient past. The working Man's piece of waltz Music was called _Gramofon_ by Eugen Doga.

The Next Apse was called _A Chance Meeting_, this large painting on a Green Marble Wall showed a faceless man holding his home door open for a Faceless blonde woman, the background was gray and rainy. The woman had no face, but by the way the long dead painters made her brush some of her hair away, could only mean she was love struck. The music that played here was called _Where The Lemons Bloom_, By Johann Strauss II

The Third Apse was it's own Dome Room, The walls were red marble walls, The Painting on the Wall was long and rectangular. It was called _Love in The Eyes_, The painting was of A Faceless man kneeling on one knee, presenting a ring to the same blonde faceless woman in a field of flowers. The dome room was lit by candles during ceremonies, but lit by bulbless lights every other day. The Waltz playing here was called _Die Romantiker_, by Joseph Lanner. It was Swedish for "Die Romantic."

The Final Apse was also its own Dome Room, opened and closed by four inch golden doors, This Apse was adorned with Golden statues of Goddesses with their daughters, no statue of a God of any kind was around; not even a Godling(s).

The painting in this Room took up the whole wall, it was called _Bouquets for Princes_. The painting was split into two, the point of view was painted so the viewer saw the Faceless man looking at them, while in the back his bride donned in all white walked with a bouquet down a long cathedral aisle. Behind her, the brilliant rays of the sun shined, casting her shadow.

On the other Half, it showed the same image, but this wedding was at night, and the moon's light created a distorted shadow of the faceless man's bride. The Waltz music playing was Called _Waltz No.2 _(in C minor and E-flat Major) by _Dimitri Shostakovich _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bedroom, 2<strong>**nd**** Floor**

_10:00 [Morning]_

"_It was late when we arrived here in this glorified Holding Cell, Beck and I were given a bunk bed to sleep on. He took the top while I took the bottom, Our room was relatively empty when we first got there. We had a window that let in the moon's light, there was no real sound except for the noises men in other bedrooms made, cracking jokes about the queen and sharing fantasies about what they wanted to do to my former employer; the Mayor of The Middle Ring._

_I can't say this place is home, but it's a lot fancier and more Opulent than any other place i had laid my eyes on. It had a really old world feel to it, I heard ancient royal families lived in surroundings much like this, in the ancient past of course. Yet somehow, I would not mind living here, if it were not for the fact this is where I'm going to be sold along with Beck."_

Waking up after tossing and turning in his sleep, Andre opened his eyes to the sight of a couple of pair of eyes looking back at him. One pair of eyes he recognized belonging to Beck, his brother; but the others he did not.

"What's Up Andre, The Mayor's Angel." said one strong looking man, "The Mayor's Angel? Is that what their calling me now?" Andre responded tiredly.

Andre took a look at his feet, there was something off. His orange coveralls had changed to Black Coveralls. Black coveralls were not part of the seven established coveralls, but it did exist and it did have its own purpose.

"If you're wondering where your Orange coveralls went Andre, Don't, you're still wearing them. The color has changed the moment you came here. Black means we're up for sale. My name's Moose by the way, it's good to meet you."

Andre shook Moose's hand, yawned and sat up and stretched his arm and legs. He twisted his torso to the left and right, and cracking his neck didn't hurt. Andre stood up out of his bed, careful not o bump his head against the bottom edge of beck's top bed.

"Beck, who are these guys?"

"They came over at around 3 in the morning, let me introduce them all to you. From your left to your right, the dark blonde is Steven Carson, the one with the spiked up dark brown hair is Tug. The big man whose hand you shook is called Moose. All three of them were friends before coming here, they called themselves the Stronghold. With the two us, we're known as the Fortress."

"No." Andre said, very deadpan like.

"No? what do you mean by-"

"What I mean Beck is, we're slaves, we're going to be sold today. We don't have time to make friends."

"Aaww C'mon Andre…"

"No Beck…."

"C'mooonnn…"

"Beck, say that again and I'll-"

_**Knock, Knock, Knock,**_

All the boys turned their attention over to the doors which had swung open, an six foot olive skin toned woman came walking inside. She wore her Black hair in a Waterfall Braided style. She donned a Four Tie Black and Green Bodice, and a Tri-Panel Skirt dress with white sleeves. The colors of her skirt, Black, White and Green. Her eyes were light green, rare for someone with her skin complexion.

"I hope all you boys rested well, my name is Armeli Azim, I am one of the five council woman who help her Majesty, The Queen Angela, run this Dome. Today when the clock's hand lands on 8, you all will be sold to either a family, a couple or a wealthy socialite. If in the case you are not bought, The Queen will have you employed somewhere else.

But before any of that, all of you will proceed down to the Hot Spring below the Basilica to bathe and wash up. Then you will eat, and be scanned for your levels of Endurance, Strength, Stamina and Loyalty. Let's Move it!"

Beck lead the group with Andre following behind, the other three boys following behind and two other unknown men.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Hot Spring Below<strong>

_10:45 [Morning]_

The Hot spring below the Basilica was a wide and large cave lit by luminous orbs of levitating light, to outsiders it seemed like magic, but it was nothing more than ascended technology.

The Spring was a wide 30 foot circular collection of pure, steamy water. On the walls, shower heads protruded out and in smalls holes in the walls were bars of soap, and shampoo. There were toilets stalls, sinks and mirrors placed also.

Beck stood in front of a sink and mirror, brushing his teeth, washing his face and shaving. He was naked with only a Yellow towel wrapped around his waist, Andre stood on the outer edges of the Hot Spring, his hands on his Orange towel wrapped around his waist. He looked around and saw naked men all around him, boys as well, but…to be naked in front of so many Stags, Wolves, Lions and Bears.

Subconsciousness crept it's way from his stomach and spread all over till he felt it, there was no way he was going to bathe with so many damn men in one place. Andre turned around, squeezed his bar of soap and commenced to walk back.

"Yo Andre! Where you going? Come, Let's play chicken!" Beck shouted.

Andre turned around, watched Beck release his towel around him, he smirked and dived into the Hot Spring. As quickly as he went into the water, the quicker Beck tried to get out.

"**HOT! HOT! **he shouted repeatedly. Andre chuckled and reconsidered not bathing.

"Fuck!…I guess It can't hurt." Andre released his towel and dropped it. He walked over to the edge of the spring, sat down and dipped his feet and legs in the hot water, it took some getting used to.

Beck came over, naked and glistening from the water on his toned body. Andre looked over and saw men talking to other men, the strong hold dunking one another and others showering; washing under their arms and sensitive areas.

"Nobody cares Andre, we have what they have and vice versa. Worry if you were the only girl here, which you're not. _Because if you were…" _Beck said in breathy manner.

Andre raised an eyebrow, gave Beck's goofy dreamy expression a confused look and moved away from him. Beck pulled Andre into the spring, Andre struggled but fell in head first.

"_I'd have to take you first Andre!" _Beck finished his earlier statement. Andre shot up through the surface of the hot steamy water, hands trying to reach and grabbed on to the edge of the spring.

"**Shit it's Hot! Beck Let Me Go! AAHHHH!"**

"_Accept the Pain Brother! Accept It!"_

"Beck Stop Acting like an Idiot!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dining Hall<strong>

_11:30 [Morning]_

Seated next to Beck who was on his left, and Steven Carson on his Right, Andre like every other man and boy on their long table had their hands in prayer. There were two long tables, a couple of feet apart from one another. There were thirty males, fifteen for each table.

At the head of the dining hall, was Council woman Armeli Azim who sat at her own table. She lead everyone through prayer. Prayer was nothing more than asking the Goddess and her divine daughters to continue to give good health to the queen, and to cast a miracle and allow any male to become the first to be able to reproduce and father children.

Statues of The Goddess's Daughter lined the Dining hall, giant golden figures dressed in white silk robe dresses. They were Miranda Dresses. Each statue was of a different height, different kind of beauty and had a different kind of hairstyle. Andre couldn't help but open his eyes and look at all of them, everyone else had their eyes closed and their heads lowered.

They were all indeed very beautiful, but none of them had that attraction that Andre had with Maia. And like as if the statues could read his thoughts, they opened their eyes and turned and looked at him. Some giggled, others placed their hands below their mouth, bent over and blew divine kisses at him.

"_Beck…Beck…" _Andre whispered to Beck, he nudged Beck's arm. Beck opened his eyes, raised his head upward and turned to see what Andre wanted.

Andre pointed his finger at the statues, Beck looked uninterestingly at the statues. The look of someone who wasn't uninterested, quickly vanished from his Countenance. Beck was just as surprised as Andre, he wanted to scream; but Andre saw to it that he didn't and covered his mouth.

"Is there something you two want to say, Especially You Andre?" asked Armeli.

Andre and Beck shook their heads and smiled, Armeli returned to finishing the prayers. The boys turned and saw that the Statues were all back standing they way they were, the boys looked at each other. Was it all in their heads? A miracle? Or something else.

"…May you all bless our women, and cast your powers into just one of our dome's boy. Thank you for hearing out this prayer my divine masters, You May all Eat!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The White Room <strong>

_1:00 [Afternoon]_

Running on Treadmills, Lifting weights and Boxing were only the few exercises the boys and men had to do in order to get scanned by Floating cameras. Males who tested a strength, stamina and endurance level of 100, were certain to go to wealthy buyers. Anyone who scored anything below that…was certain to go to a less than wealthy family, or person.

Andre score was a 110, his highest score came from his strength which scored a 140. Beck's score was 109, his highest score was from Endurance, which was 150. All that was left was the Loyalty test. Two males were taken to the same room, the doors closed and something happened. What that "what" was, was unknown.

It was Andre and Beck's turn to go inside. They were lead into a room by Dome Security Enforcers, The Council Woman came in with her hands behind her back.

"Tell me Andre and Beck, if you were cornered by someone they had a firearm pointed at one of you, would either of you take a plasma bullet for the other?"

"If there truly was no way out, then I would take that bullet for my brother." Andre Declared, Beck placed an arm around Andre's neck and tapped his face and head.

"Oh, but what if after taking the bullet, that same person kills your brother, then what?"

"The Me and Beck die together, we might not have come into this world together, but we might as well leave it together." Beck responded.

"That's sweet, I've never met a couple of boys who were so close to one another. You two will make wonderful husbands if you can extend that same kind of love to your wives. Lisa and Annie…**Shoot Them!"**

Beck and Andre were shocked at the order Armeli gave the two officers, the officers held up their advanced rifles and pulled their triggers. Beck grabbed Andre and shielded, but Andre turned him around so he could shield. The sound of gunfire filled the white room, it lasted only ten seconds. But at the end of those ten seconds, Beck and Andre laid on the floor, clinging on to one another. Red stained their black cover all, faces, hands and neck. A puddle of red collected beneath them.

"Well Done Boys! You have proven to me that Blood is in fact Thicker than Water." Council Woman Armeli clapped, as did her officers.

Andre and Beck sat up, checked themselves and saw that was was fired were nothing but paint bullets. They still packed a punch, but it was necessary in order to make the participants believer they were really getting shot.

"You saved me Beck, and I saved you. You are my brother."

"I know I am, I would hold out on hugging me…because I pissed myself."

"What? Ah Damnit!" Andre shouted in disgust.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Golden Basilica, 1<strong>**st**** Floor **

_8:00 [Night]_

Dinner was nothing special and the time the fellas got to hang out and talk to another didn't suck, but this day was coming to an end. Andre, Beck, Steven, Tug and Moose were all in Apse #4 the one with The Painting named, Bouquets for Princes. Joining these five boys were five other men over the age of 29.

The Neighborhood The Golden Basilica was located in went dark, with only the Basilica's lights shining on the building and it's golden dome. The Mayor stood outside at the base of the steps leading up to the Basilica, on a podium talking on a Microphone.

"It has come again Ladies of Dome Erika, Ladies of The Middle and Central Ring. Men who were unhappy with their previous occupations, have signed up to be bought and hopefully end up in a pair of wealthy hands. Also joining this yearly roster of hopefuls is the young man who saved my life, _The Mayor's Angel_, Andre Harris. I know that they already have Holo-screens on their pedestals, which will give you all of their information. But take it from me, if any of you intend to buy Andre, you will be buying his brother, Beck Oliver as well. Two for one.

Both are young, handsome, hardworking and loyal. Since you'll be buying two, expect the price tag to be Exponentially high. Without further a dew, please Ladies, walk into The Golden Basilica and bid for the lives and services of another."

Women and their daughters ran up the stairs, many wore their best clothing, jewelry and heels. Old women, middle aged women and young woman around the ages of 25-27 were also present.

* * *

><p><span><strong>4<strong>**th**** Apse**

Standing together on a large pedestal, Andre and Beck looked around and waited for the women to come and start buying. Until then, Beck looked around in a 180 degree manner at the painting.

"What do you suppose the meaning behind this painting is Andre? Bouquets for Princes…why Bouquets and not Swords, I always wanted to hold my own sword."

"We already have swords Beck, their between out legs. Now shut it, I can hear them coming. I can hear the clatter of their heels."

Andre was Right, most older women stopped by Apses 1 and 2 where older gentlemen were placed on their own pedestals. But the real action was happening in the Fourth Apse.

Andre never made eye contact with any of the women circling their circular pedestal, Little girls pulled on Andre's pants trying to get his attention, Beck along with every boy was told not to talk, but he could still wave at his potential buyers.

Councilwoman Armeli came over and sold Steven, Carson, Tug and three other Men. The other two men were not as fortunate to be bought, and were told to leave and head back to the bedroom.

Only Andre and Beck were left, and there were still so many buyers who waited until it was time to bid.

"Their original price is 300,000 Esmeraldas, is there any among you who are willing to buy this?" asked Council Woman Armeli.

"I will pay that Price" said a familiar voice to Andre's ears, He looked down and saw Lyrana, The Mother of Maia Emerald. She was alone, no sign of her other two daughters.

Lyrana looked up at Andre and smiled, Andre wanted to cry and smile, he smiled but his tears he held back.

"I will pay 400k Esmeraldas for the boys" said another voice, Beck and Andre looked behind Lyrana and saw a six foot brunette with three of her young daughters. She wore black winter clothing, her daughters wore similar clothing. They wore black fur hats with ear flaps and black fur gloves.

"God please Let Lyrana have more Money, please oh please!" Andre shouted in his head.

Beck looked at the woman's daughter, the oldest looked 12, the middle looked to be 10 and the youngest, possibly 9 or 8. Two were blonde, the youngest a brunette like her mother. Father was probably a blonde.

"450k Esmeraldas Councilwoman." Lyrana added.

"500k Esmeraldas Councilwoman, give up Miss, I plan on taking these two. My daughters have been begging for playmates, and I could use young hard workers. And who better to protect my daughters than the Mayor's Angel."

Andre looked over at Lyrana with Despairing eyes, he knew she was the right woman for him and Beck. But she did not have enough money, and she returned the same despairing look at Andre and Beck.

"I do not have enough money Councilwoman, Andre…I'm sorry."

Andre shuddered as he watched Lyrana leave the Apse, his gaze turned over to the woman who had bought him and beck.

"We have a Buyer! The Lady Clara Constance will be taking The Mayor's Angel and his Brother Beck Oliver with her. Andre and Beck, please grab your things and follow Ms. Constance out of the Basilica and into her Car."

Beck jumped of the pedestal and went over to their bedroom to grab their bags, Cecilia, the oldest daughter, tugged on Andre's pants. He stepped down from his pedestal and took the time to introduce himself.

"_My Name is And-"_

**SMACK**

"Don't talk unless I talk to you. You will refer to me as My Lady Cecilia, grab your things and don't keep us waiting."

Andre stood back up and went over to his former bedroom, a look of anger and sadness coming over his face.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**Months of Hell**

**(!)** "Only 2 More Chapters to Go. As a bonus, The Second Installment will be named, _Bouquets for Princes_. I won't say anymore than that."


	14. Chapter 14: Months of Hell

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"Bought and Wrapped in a figurative Bow for Three little girls, Beck Oliver and Andre Harris head to their new Home, which might as well be their Prison. Months of Hell will be a Time Lapse Story from Month to Month until the climax."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Months of Hell<strong>

**Sunday**

_4, January 3121, 12:10 [Midnight]_

**Constance Manor, Vanderbilt Hills, Middle Ring**

Headlights of an Austin A40 Countryman shined on a Manor House's Front closed gates, Lady Clara Constance, The new owner of Andre Harris and Beck Oliver stepped out of her Car to punch in the code on her Gate's control panel. The gate's control panel was bolted on the left stone wall of The Steel Bar Gates.

The name of the three daughters of Lady Clara Constance, were _Cecilia Constance _the Oldest of the trio, at 12 years old; she even intimidated her sisters. She was a blonde with green blue eyes. Her hair was done in a Fresh fishtail braid.

The Second daughter was _Decima Constance_, another blonde little girl with light blue eyes. She wasn't as mean as her oldest sister as Andre and Beck would find out, but she was more blunt and to the point with what she wanted. She was 11 years old and wore her hair in a Hime Cut.

The third daughter, _Minerva Constance _was the youngest of her two other sisters. At only 9 she wore her brown waist-length hair all at the front of her right chest. She also had blunt bangs. Her eye color was dark brown, unlike her sisters who had their father's eye color. Minerva was a quiet one, very reserved and different from her sisters.

Clara came back to her car, stepped back in and drove her car just outside of her Manor's door.

"Learn how to drive the car boys, because I want you to take my girls to school and return them home. Is that understood?"

Cecilia turned around on her seat, and asked Beck and Andre if they heard her mother.

"We heard your mother Lady Cecilia." both boys said at the same time.

"If I may say something Lady Clara?" Andre asked.

"Ask away."

"I already know how to drive, I can teach my brother how to when we have time."

Clara looked in her rear view mirror and stared at Andre and Beck, she nodded and ordered everyone out of the car. Beck and Andre grabbed their Bags and Suitcases from the back of this family vehicle and walked over to steps of the front door.

Constance Manor was a long and large Country House. Just outside there was a water fountain with Bush hedges cut around it. Water flowed out of a vase held up by a Marble woman, who rested the vase on her shoulder. There was a large garden/ Topiary not to far off, which had seen it's better days no doubt. A Pool not to far off and possibly a Pond in the back of the Manor.

High Stone walls surrounded the boundaries The entire land the Manor was on. Metal spikes protruded from the top, clearly to keep people out and in. Clara unlocked the doors and pushed them open. Her daughters ran inside first, then she walked in. Andre and Beck stepped inside. They walked into the Entry Hall and were awe struck by Dual Stairs that lead to the second floor. The walls were carved out of Oak in Jacobean design, giving it a warm and intimate feel.

A chandelier hung above, the lights bulbs were old and the light they gave off were dim. Adding to the intimate and almost old royal feel to it.

"You two will share a bed in the Guest Bedroom, The Bed should be big enough for the two of you. Your information back in the Basilica said you two slept together on a bed once, I can't see you two protesting against that."

"No lady Clara Constance, we have no issues with that." both boys said, their synchronized responses were getting better.

"_Good. __**Minerva!**__" _she shouted out her third daughter's name.

Minerva came running down the stairs eating from a bag of candy. She had on a white Easter dress with red floral designs. Clara took the bag of Candy away from Minverva, her daughter licked her fingers; trying to get the last taste of sweets in her mouth.

"_Minerva darling, show our Servants to their bedroom. Then show them the rooms their going to be cleaning, the jobs that'll keep them busy. _And Andre and Beck, after you get a tour of the Manor, I want you two massage my shoulders, feet, hands and back before I go to sleep. Tomorrow work begins."

Minerva sucked on her left thumb and extended her right hand to Andre, Andre grabbed her small hand and signaled to Beck to follow them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grand Entry Hall<strong>

"My mother likes people who work hard, she likes them a lot. Daddy was a hard worker, at least that's what she told me. The Entry Hall collects dust, the stairs and chandeliers need to be cleaned. You'll need a folding ladder to reach the chandelier.

The Paintings also need to be dusted, like the carpet and walls. The floors need to be mopped, don't use a lot of soap. Next area is our bedrooms, everyday you will collect our clothes and clean them in the laundry room on Wednesdays.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Time Lapse] <strong>_

_**Wednesday**_

_**14, January 3121, 8:00 [Morning] **_

_10 days of Service_

**Constance Manor, Vanderbilt Hills, Middle Ring**

_Ten days after being taken into the Manor of Clara Constance and her Three Daughters, Andre and Beck were subjected to all sorts of Rough play by the three Constance girls. Cecilia pulled Andre's hair when he cleaned the plates after everyone ate dinner and had desserts. Decima would paint Beck's face when he was asleep, and Sweet Minerva would place the family cat inside of Andre's shirt when he slept._

_The first days were also made tough by Clara, The Manor, as beautiful and extravagant as it looked from the outside and inside; was suffering from issues. There were holes in the roof, some of the pipes were blocked, electrical wiring was missing in parts of the home._

_All issues that the boys made their priority to fix when they were educated enough in the craft of wiring, roofing, paintings, plumbing, welding and becoming chimney sweeps._

In The Kitchen Andre packed Cecilia, Decima and Minerva's lunchboxes with sandwiches, sliced apples and oranges. A bag of potato chips, a 12 fl oz bottle of Juice and some candy. He lead the girls out of the kitchen and onto the Grand Entry Hall. He checked to make sure their book bags were closed and their clothes looking sharp.

"_Alright Girls, time to Go_. _**Beck! I'm Leaving…I'll be back home Soon**_."

Andre jogged over to the Garage and pulled the Family's Rolls Royce Silver Cloud up to the steps of front door, He stepped out to hold the door open for Cecilia, Decima and Minerva. The girls ran down the steps and into the car, Minerva who was smaller than her blonde sisters fell on the steps, dropping her lunchbox. Andre bolted over to her to help her back up, Minerva was a quiet one. Even when Andre noticed that she cut her knee, she never once cried. Andre knelt down on one knee, helped Minerva back up to her feet and checked her knee.

There was a small diagonal cut, which was already starting to heal and close up. The Nanites that everyone had in their circulatory system, didn't just extend everyone's lives, but also accelerated healing, cleaned and disinfected wounds, cuts, abrasions and so on.

"Haha Minerva Fell" said Cecilia, she and her Decima laughed inside the car.

"Don't pay any attention to your sisters Minerva, are you ok?"

Minerva nodded and grabbed her lunchbox.

Andre was relieved and stepped back inside of the car, closed the door, locked all of them and drove out of the driveway and past the open front gates.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Pool<strong>

_9:30 [Morning]_

Beck got up earlier than his brother to collect Clara's clothing and take em to the Laundry Room, He ventured into the girls bedroom as well and collected their dirty clothes and bed sheets and covers too. Laundry was taken care of early so Beck could clean the pool and give it a nice coat of paint.

He first grabbed the water hose with a Nozzle, uncoiled it and untied any knots. He turned the faucet on and sprayed fallen tree leaves off and away from the sides of the pool, on it's edges and inside of it. With a puddle of water inside the pool, the leaves gathered in the center, they floated so gracefully on the undulating water.

Beck went into the nearby shed and grabbed a pole net and returned back to the pool, he skimmed the leaves off the surface using his net.

"No more leaves…time to drain the sucker." Beck jumped inside the pool, almost slipping on his landing. He turned and pulled the seal. The half dirty water swirled down the hole in the pool.

Beck reached up and placed his arms on the edges of the pool, he lifted himself out and went to grab cans of paint and a Paint Roller. He pierced the metal lid off of the paint cans and dipped the paint on a paint tray. He rolled the roller on the tray and painted the lower sides of the pool.

"What else do I have to do after this?…The Roof, Shit."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Gallery, The Roof <strong>

_10:45 [Morning]_

Inside of The Manor, Beck walked upstairs up to the second floor and went up another few flights of stairs until he reached the third floor. Most of the rooms in the third floor were a former gallery room and empty bedroom with balconies. The Gallery as it is known, was empty and dark. Lights had not shined in the room for a long time. Roaches, a pest despised for several millennia proved their existence to be a permanent one.

The little bastards scurried away when Beck pushed the switch on a flashlight he carried, everything was dusty. Empty pedestals, the walls, the fireplace and the foggy windows. There was a closet though, Beck opened it and saw only one Painting; a family painting in a golden borders frame.

The Father, Tiberius Constance was a tall man with short spiky blonde hair. In this family painting her wore a dark brown three piece suit, his wife, Clara wore a patterned blouse, pinafore dress with black tights. Her daughters wore similar clothing only in different clothing.

Beck shined his light on the painting and saw something amazing.

"This was painted before the dome went up, but where." Beck could've spent all day wondering where this was painted at, but he had a roof with holes to tend to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday<strong>_

_**15, February 3121, 3:00 [Afternoon] **_

_32 days _

**The Basement**

_32 days into living with their new family, Beck and Andre's Sisters still make living with them difficult. Minerva was not part of the abuse her sisters dished out on Beck and Andre, instead she became more of a little sister to the boys. Probably their first little sister in their whole lives. Pranks such as placing thumb tacks all around the floor of Beck and Andre's bedroom was daily. _

_Tricking the boys by having them get them something from the fridge, only to have them see a human head in a jar. They laughed at them and told them it was a wax head, Andre never once screamed, but rather stumbled back and fell._

_After hours of working and taking orders from the women of the house, Andre would sit on a chair in the living room, only for him to jump out of it. Clara would trick him by exposing herself as the chair. Despite being the targets of jokes, pranks and abuse, The boys stood and remained strong._

Down in the Basement, Andre worked on removing old pipes that were rusted and clogged with ancient water. Beck wasn't home right now, but would be after bringing the girls back home from school. Clara also wasn't home, she was a Senior Corporate Executive in downtown located in the Central Ring. She wouldn't be back until much later.

"No one's home, The water's been shut off and these…Damn Wrenches can hardly…" Andre struggled to twist a stubborn frozen screw. With one mighty twist of his wrist, the screw came off, and what came rushing out was green goo.

"Shit!…Oh crap it's filling up the whole damn room, Bucket and a Mop! I need a Bucket and a Mop!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rolls Royce Silver Cloud, Geese Ave, Middle Ring <strong>

_3:30 [Afternoon]_

"Stop kicking my Seat Decima!"

"No! you told the teacher that it was me who threw the paper balls at her. It was you! You're the one who did it!"

"I'm the smart one, you're the muscle. The muscle takes all the blame." Cecilia Quipped.

"If I'm all Muscle, then get over here!"

Decima wrapped her arms around her oldest sister's neck and dragged her over her seat and into the passenger seats. Beck fixed the rear view mirror to check the girls weren't playing to rough with one another. Minerva on the other side of her fighting sisters, Braided the left side of Beck's hair. She tied red, black, green and white rubber bands at the ends where one braid met another.

"There, no you look like a rapper." Minerva said.

Decima and Cecilia stopped fighting to see Minerva whispering something in Beck's ear, Cecilia pushed Minerva and yanked Beck's hair back; which arched his neck backwards.

"You look pretty with braids Beck, After dinner come to my room so I can put make up on you. I would put some on Andre, but the makeup won't show on his skin. But yours, yeah, I'm going to make you pretty."

"Thank you Lady Cecilia, please if you can, I need to focus on the road. Can I have my hair back?"

Cecilia pushed Beck's head back, and returned back to fighting with Decima and started bugging Minerva.

Back Home and stopping close by the front steps, The girls came out of the car and knocked on the front door. Andre opened it and bowed, The girls saw their second servant covered in dark green stains, his green coveralls were damp and more "greenier" than before.

"Merciful Goddess! Andre you Stink!' shouted Decima.

"I just finished fixing and replacing the-"

"Don't care! Make all three of us snacks…after you wash up."

"You don't make the rules Decima, I'm the oldest. And with mom at work, I make the rules. Andre make us some snacks after you shower."

"Yes My Ladies." Andre straightened up and held the door open for Beck, one look at the braids on his hair and Andre looked away, trying to stifle his laughter. Any form of laughter was forbidden inside The Manor.

"Dud you smell."

"And you look like a girl. Who the hell did that to you?"

"Minerva. On the way back over here. Cecilia said she wanted to paint my face later on. So, you fixed some pipes."

"I did, now water flow to every room, even the ones in the third floor. Come on, dinner needs to be started, and the third floor needs to be mopped and painted."

"_This is Life." _Beck exasperated, "This is Life" Andre repeated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday <strong>_

_**20, March 3121, 6:00 [Evening]**_

_63 days_

**Kitchen, Constance Manor **

63 days of Servitude and the worst was only starting, After dinner was done. Andre and Beck stood in front of the kitchen sink and washed the plates and dry them off. Their dish-washing machine wasn't working, it was an old model, a really old one. But doing things manually never hurt, and it was the only method that the boys knew.

"Pass me more soap Andre."

"You only need a little bit on the sponge Beck, with water it'll spread more on the plates."

"I've been doing that for the past few minutes, the dish soap keeps washing away."

"Look let me take care of these pots and pans, and plates. The Topiary outside needs to be trimmed and the grass needs to be mowed. I suggest you do it before the sun goes down."

"The Sun's already going down. The only lights on are the flood lights that shine on the exterior of the Manor."

"Then use the Solar Orbs, you press a button on it and it's bright enough to light up an entire city block. Throw em in the air to get to levitate, call them back down when you're done.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beck and Andre's Bedroom<strong>

_11:00 [Night]_

Sleeping soundly next to his brother Beck, Andre made sure he did all the chores he needed to do today. He vacuumed the rugs, cleaned the stairs, dusted Clara's study room, washed the car, did the dishes and washed the sidewalks. He turned on his side to look over the window, the night sky was which was all holo projected looked beautiful.

But not all was right with Andre, not once since he and beck first arrived here did Maia show up to talk to him.

"Maybe she got bored and left me, it's not like I can call her up, she shows herself to me. And she hasn't shown herself to me…where are you Maia, maybe you can read thought and maybe you can't. but if you can hear these thoughts, please…talk to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday<strong>_

_**10, April 3121, 3:00 [Afternoon]**_

_84 days_

**Palmyra Halls for Girls, Golden Pheasant, Middle Ring **

_84 days into Their Lives of Servitude, Andre and Beck have endure much from The Three Constance sisters. Clara was not as mean of a woman the boys originally thought she would be, sure she could lose her temper now and again. But for the most part, life has become quiet and repetitive._

_Cecilia being the roughest and toughest of the Constance sisters, had dialed down her abuse but ratcheted up the amount of attention she wanted from her man servants. _

_Decima did not dial down her abuse on Beck, but did on Andre. she kept Beck busy with lots of chores, whether they were completed or not. _

_Minerva stopped listening to her sisters and became the little sister the boys never had. From the cold early months, to the warm and sunny mid month of July, The boys wait outside Palmyra Halls for Girls in The Middle Ring. While they waited, they talked about some life changing topics. _

Andre leaned against the car door of The Silver Cloud, Beck stepped out of the Rolls Royce and joined Andre.

"_Andre, I've been thinking and wondering."_

"_Oh, about what." _

"_About Outside, about taking a look at what might be outside."_

"_Why the sudden interest now Beck? Why not tell me several months ago."_

Beck looked up at the Artificial sky, the panels which made up the Morning Sky, Evening Sky and Midnight Sky. One of them was flickering pretty bad, when it burned out; Beck saw a Red sky. Red, surrounded by holographic panels emitting morning sky.

"Because I talk to Shawn Becker every time I get a chance to go out shopping for groceries, He's told me that if I really mean to get out of here with you; he'd be willing to give us battle suits. Their completely air lock, fireproof, solar and wind powered. Plus, they can fly. He's talking to all of his powerful connections in coming up with an escape route."

"Beck, you said-"

"I know I said this place was our home. For better or for worse, this is our life. I was stupid in saying that to you, for believing it. Things have calmed down, that's true, but this life is not for us. I don't know how many boys and men have thought and said the same thing, but somehow this is different for me. Besides, don't you want to see Maia? We almost got taken in by her mother."

"I don't know Beck, I haven't seen Maia since we first arrived here. I've started to doubt she ever existed, but if she isn't who she says she is, then who the voice belong to that was manning the robot. Maybe my depressed mind made her up, maybe I created her to…"

"_Save it Andre, Here they Come." _Beck pointed over to The Tree Constance sisters, they spotted Andre and Beck and ran over to get inside the car.

Cecilia, Decima and Minerva raced to get into the Car. Andre held open the left passenger door. Minerva outran her sisters and jumped inside the car, Decima pulled Cecilia's hair back and took the lead.

"You Little Cheater!"

"How can it be cheating if there were no rules to start with."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shower room, Constance Manor<strong>

_9:00 [Night]_

"You don't have to wear that bandana around your eyes Andre, I'm not as young as I used to be." said Clara.

Andre sat on a seat next to a Hot tub, a bandana wrapped around his eyes. He poured a bottle of scented liquid to create bubbles whenever she wanted more.

"It feels good to have a male presence around Andre, two is just icing on the cake. Do you know what I mean."

"Not really My Lady."

"Well none of my girls have flowered yet, when it does happen, I already know what I'm going to tell them. It's not really a place for a man or father to be, but it has happened. I will tell them they have became women, and they should rejoice."

"I'm sure it will be a…very memorable moment for them, My Lady."

"I know my girls haven't made it easy for you and Beck, I too was a little hard on you two. Do you know the reason I bought you and Beck, Andre."

"I…"

"One day I'm going to depart this beautiful dome, and my Girls by then will be women. Also, it is said men would be able to father children on new drugs that are being created and tested every October 3rd. I want you two to give my daughters beautiful girls, when they've reached marrying age. They will inherit my Husband's Home, My Business, my connections and Wealth."

"What about Sons My Lady, Doesn't the prsopect of Sons delight you?"

"Boys are destined for only one thing Andre."

"But they'll be your grandchildren regardless of Gender My Lady."

"And this will still be Dome Erika Regardless of their Gender, Andre. Now enough chatter, grabbed the loofah and scrub my back."

"Yes Lady Clara."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday<strong>_

_**14, May 3121, 10:30 [Morning]**_

_119 Days_

**Minerva's Bedroom, Constance Manor**

One hundred and nineteen days into a life of Servitude to The rulers and owners of their lives, School for Girls, children and Teenage alike was done for the summer. By now Cecilia and Decima have all but quiet Abusing Andre and Beck, and accepted them as their "brothers" for now. Andre became a type of friend to Decima, and Cecilia stopped using Beck as a makeup doll and actually called on him to spend time with her,

Andre and Minerva's relationship was that of a Brother and Sister, their relationship was the closest one the boys has with any of the sisters. Right now, Andre sat on a chair listening to a dream Minerva had.

"_I don't know where it was exactly, but I think it was outside the dome. I saw red skies, a white sun and an endless desert. Then I saw them, I didn't know what to call them except for The Two Kings. One wore white and gold armor with a red silk robe wrapped around him, the other black and silver with a blue silk robe wrapped around. The one in white armor had a halo of light that looked like the sun. the other, had a lunar halo._

_The king in black and silver armor cradled a baby in his arms, it had green eyes, light brown skin and hair as black as the night. I don't know if it was boy or girl, but I know what it meant. The first child to be born would be outside the Dome." _

Andre wasn't to sure if he should be shocked, amazed, curious or dismissive of Minerva's dream. Two kings could mean two brothers, a baby could mean a baby born to him and Maia when she was old enough, as for the armor, it could have only been the battle suits. What should he tell her, would he even believe his own response.

"Maybe you had what they call…a prophetic dream Minerva. Are you happy to have seen a baby."

"_it was really cute, especially it's beautiful green eyes."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asteria Woman's Fashion, Cherry Tiara, Middle Ring<strong>

_1:30 [Afternoon]_

Reminiscent of the sights he used to see as a free young man with Andre on their way to work, Beck carried bags of girls clothing and shoe boxes with shoes and heels in them. Cherry tiara as the name of the neighborhood Lady Clara and Beck Oliver were shopping in, was perhaps the most expensive place in the whole Middle Ring. It was far from his former work place.

"Keep up Beck, I don't want to be late and find out court dresses have all been sold."

"Court dress? Are you having audience with the Queen my lady."

"Close, it's with one of the Councilwoman. I'm looking to see if there's a position for someone like me in the council."

While Clara talked, Beck saw the reflection of a Car in the back windows of parked cars in front of him. He stopped only for a moment, and in that moment a yellow car passed by. The window rolled itself up, a letter was flung out of it. Beck bent down, grabbed it and stuffed it into his coverall pockets.

Back Home, Beck traveled up to the bathroom on the second floor. He pulled the letter out of his coverall pockets, and tore it open. He read what was written, it was from Shawn.

"_The suits are complete. The escape plan is almost done. Freedom awaits."_

"Freedom indeed awaits us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday<strong>_

_**19, June 3121, 12:00 [Noon]**_

_150 Days_

**Living Room, Constance Manor**

150 days into a life of servitude and Beck and Andre are truly accepted into Constance Manor, Cecilia, Decima are no longer a burden to the boys. The pranks which were once painful, have turned into family games of hide and seek, video games and outdoor activities. Beck and Cecilia grew close as brother and sister, Andre read stories to Minerva before sleeping and helped Decima deal with some school bullies. It became so good, that escaping Constance Manor seemed like an actual bad idea.

Andre and Minerva sat together on the living room couch watching the news, News which covered the tensions between Dome Erika and Dome Anastasia.

_[Holo-Screen Television] _

"_A Relief to Citizens of Dome Erika, Tensions earlier in the new year between our Mother Dome and Sister Dome Anastasia, have come to an end. The incident which started amid rumors of Erika refusing to share New fertility experimental drugs which were developed here, with Anastasia. Our Queen, Blessing be upon her has decided to send shipments of the latest experimental medication "Olympia." to quell any animosity between the sister domes._

_War is the last road we should all walk on, as Humanity continues to try to find a way to lift this curse of infertility in our boys and men, we must all remember that if we let our emotions get the better of our Governments; all this work will be for naught._

_In other news, The Queen of Dome Anastasia has named Lady Vega and Lady West as Commanders of The Fighting Bears and Soaring Stellars, Anastasia's newest Battle Suit Fighting division for The Army.."_

"Let me change the channel Minerva, let's see if there's anything on, like cartoons."

Minerva rested her against his arm and wrapped her arms around it, "Ok. The news is stupid anyway."

Andre asked for the channel he wanted on, no more controllers or having to get up and change the TV manually. As the channels changed on voice command, Andre looked to his side and saw Maia's image sitting on sofa chair waving at him. She wore a new dirndl, it was different from the one he first saw her in. His eyes slowly welled up with tears, tears he kept back with all of his might. He closed his eyes and told himself,

"_You're not…you're not…" _

"_I am, I am Real Andre." _she whispered in his ear.

Andre opened his eyes and saw that Maia was now sitting next to him on the couch, kicking her feet back and forth and smiling, grinning actually. _"Hello Andre. it's good to see you after so long, is it good to see me?"_

Letting his tears run down his cheeks, he answered quietly, _"Yes….it is." _

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**The Planters!**

**(!) **"After the final chapter i will be taking a break."


	15. Chapter 15:The Planters!

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"Number 5 symbolizes curiosity, freedom and change, and represents the five senses of humanity. 5 if the pivotal point between the numbers 1 to 9. The 5 Individual will have the opportunity to learn the true meaning of change in their life. Life for the 5 energy will be filled with freedom, constant change, curiosity, adventure and Un-attachment." _- Numerology.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Planters!<strong>

_**Sunday**_

_19, June 3121, 12:00 [Noon]_

**Living Room, Constance Manor**

"If its so good to see me, and to test that you still love me…you'll have to find in a game of i hide and you seek. Ready Set Go!" Maia exclaimed very quickly. She jumped off the couch and ran off.

"_Maia…Damn_. Lady Minerva, do you mind if I excuse my self for the moment?"

"Ok…I was going to make some popcorn and watch some movies."

"Sounds splendid Minerva, I'll be leaving now."

"What?" Maia asked, looking at him.

"I meant, that I'll be heading up to my room now."

"Oh….Ok then."

Andre smiled, Minerva smiled and the two went back to doing their own things. Andre stood up out of the couch and went to find Maia's Hologram. He checked the Kitchen Cabinets, the Dining room, The Cloak Room and the Parlour Room. Andre wasn't so sure this was going to work.

"_She can phase through walls if she wanted, God looking for her is like trying to look for a ghost." _he whispered to himself.

"_Heeh heeh heeh"_

Andre walked out of The Parlour room when he heard the sound of giggling just outside the doors, he looked to his left and right in confusion. _"Maia…where are you." _he whispered a little louder.

"_Where do you think!" _she replied, her voiced echoed through the halls he was standing in.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Beck and Andre's Bedroom<strong>

_1:25 [Afternoon]_

Andre took a different route in the Manor, walking up some spiral stairs in a different corridor which lead up to the second floor. Turning left on his first hallway in his path, Andre walked down the hallway and approached his bedroom door. He pressed his ear against the door hearing humming on the other side.

Andre grabbed the door knob, turned it and slowly pushed his door open. He spotted Maia Emerald sitting on his bed, laying down and kicking her feet together. Andre chuckled and closed the door, he approached the bed from the side and squatted down.

"What took you so long Maia. Why have you kept me Waiting."

Maia sat up, crossed her legs and made sure her dress covered her knees. She smiled at Andre, scooched over closer to him and just stared at him for a good minute. In the stillness of the moment, Andre looked over Maia Face and thought back to the dream Minerva told him. A child with black hair, light brown skin and green eyes. Could such a child be the creation of him and the girl before him? If so, how long till such a moment comes.

"I was busy fixing the castle Andre, Micah carried stones for me in a bag I found in a nearby abandoned town. Finding sources of electricity isn't easy, My Castle is surrounded by forests and Hills. Oh and a lot of old junk."

"_I see, that's a relief to hear. Maia, can I ask you something."_

"What."

"What's it like outside The Dome, do you need to wear any suit, any form of protective gear."

"Why do you ask."

Andre stroked his chin, looked down at the floor and tilted his face upwards to gaze at her.

"_Because I'm Leaving Dome Erika, both me and Beck are. I'm going to see you, and you're going to see me."_

"Really! I can give you directions! Are you going to be wearing Suits?"

"Yes, we're going to be wearing suits." Andre said, winking at her."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday <strong>

_1 October, 3121, 9:00 [Morning]_

**The Golden Basilica, Middle Ring**

Four Months had passed since Andre spoke to The Hologram of Maia Emerald, since he assured her that he and Beck would be leaving Dome Erika soon. The days came and went like the months before, the sun arose bringing in the holo-projected blue skies. And when it set, the moon took over, giving way to holo-projected night sky. Nothing out of the ordinary and the norm, except for one thing. It was the month of October and Andre and Beck, like so many other young men and Men of older age were taken to The Golden Basilica to be scanned.

After they are scanned, if they show a small sperm count, they will be given the latest fertility drugs to hopefully raise it. If by chance they do show a High Sperm Count, what happens next will be the celebration on a scale which no Dome on Earth has Seen since the creation of the domes themselves.

Clara had driven them to The Golden Basilica, where dozens of Green Suits were walking up the stairs with their owner(s). Andre and Beck were in the back seats. They stepped out of the car as did Clara Constance.

"C'mon you two, time to see if you two are the Golden Boys this Dome needs. If not, then at least we'll have time afterwards for a future Drug that will work."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scanning Room <strong>

Waiting for over and house outside several giant golden closed doors, Beck and Andre removed the coats they were wearing due to how hot It was getting wearing them. Clara sat on a Bench close by, she offered to hold on to their coats. Beck handed his and Andre's coat to her. As they waited, Andre and Beck spoke to one another, keeping their most private points low.

"It's finally here Andre, time to see if we're just like the rest of these other Green Suits. Are we success stories in a Woman's world or are we failures? I think regardless of the outcome, we're still going to be living in a woman's world."

"You're right, Whatever our Gender did to ruin the planet before we were born, the rest of us are paying for their sins. Beck, I had this really bad dream. Actually I don't know if it was bad, but it was pretty dark."

"Tell me quickly before they call us!"

"The skies went from red to blue and from blue to gray. The skies opened up and descending down to park itself on the ground, was a spaceship the size of a small apartment building. Two soldiers stepped out of it and pointed their Rifles at me…from there I can't really recall much else."

"Andre Harris and Beck Oliver!" shouted out a Council Woman. She stood in front of a pair of opened Golden doors, waiting for the boys.

Andre and Beck walked through the Golden Doors together, where they walked into cylindrical Kiosks whose shutter doors closed. Female Scientists walked over to the closed kiosk where Holo-User Interface screens came up for them to use.

"_Commencing Scans of Reproductive Ability Now." _said the scientists in a calm manner who worked on the boys sealed kiosks.

Inside the Boys were blinded by Green lasers going up and down and all around them, apart from scanning their reproductive systems, they had their Nanites extracted from the systems of their bodies and replaced with new ones. These new Nanites would recycle all known cells to decelerate aging and extend their lives from a magnificent 300 years to a Marvelous 1000 years. At 80, those who would carry these new Nanites in them would barely look 18.

Standing on the sides of all the Kiosks in these scanning room, who walls were gilded with gold, were priestesses who prayed and chanted to The Mother Goddess to cast a miracle and bless one boy or man.

When the scanning was done, The scans on Beck and Andre showed nothing. Not a sperm count, but nothing. It was as if the screen and the machine would not show if the boys were "The Planter(s)" Dome Erika code name for males with the reproductive ability to father children.

The scientists working on Beck and Andre's kiosks did everything in their power to see the results, every other kiosk was working just fine, except for theirs.

"Shit!…just go with the New Medication damnit." the proud scientist ordered, kicking the kiosk.

"_Now injecting New Fertility Serum, "Ambrosia," into Subject Andre Harris…Beck Oliver."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Constance Manor<strong>

_12:30 [Afternoon]_

Returning back home after having been scanned and Medicated, Although the answer to if they were virile or not, was never answered in The Golden Basilica. When the results were in, Clara Constance would be notified immediately. But now that they were back home, Andre and Beck returned back to their life of servitude. The dishes of last night were still stacked in the kitchen counters, last night there was a huge feast for Clara Constance.

For a long time Clara worked for the councilwomen who govern under the Queen's Rule. they passed the laws and created holidays and were in charge of keeping The Queen protected and admired. She did all this while working in The Central Ring, the news came to her that she would be a future Councilwoman next year, to serve in The Queen's Council.

What exactly did this Mean? it meant that if the current queen chose to end her reign, she could choose one out of six of her councilwomen to become the new Queen of Dome Erika. An honor for a woman unmatched by any other kind of honor, except for maybe; Childbirth.

Andre Broomed the bedrooms, Beck Mopped afterwards. Then they were charged with washing all the windows, vacuuming the carpets and starting dinner and making desserts.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minerva's Bedroom<strong>

_7:00 [Night]_

"Andre and Beck, Could you come to my Room?" Minerva asked. She walked into the boys bedroom, and interrupted some conversation they were having.

Beck and Andre went over and accompanied Minerva back to her bedroom. She had set up three painting stands near her windows. There were bottles of paints, different variety of paintbrushes and chairs for all of them to sit on.

"Take a seat please, I wanted someone to paint with me so I invited Cecilia and Decima. But their busy watching television. Will you paint with me?"

Andre couldn't say no to the girl he's come to see as his spiritual Sister, and Beck really didn't mind letting his artistic side out this time.

"Ok Minerva, Beck you take the left and I the right. Minerva will take the middle."

"Ok. What are we painting Lady Minerva?" Wondered Beck.

"Whatever is on your mind, let your brains go wherever they want to go." she suggested.

The trio started to dip their paintbrushes into the open paint bottles, and stroking the brushes on their white canvases. As the three of them painted in silence, Minerva began to talk and ask her brothers questions.

"What was it like Andre and Beck, being in The Golden Basilica.'

"Do you mean before we came here, or today." Questioned Beck.

"Both." she answered.

"Well it was like being in any other building I suppose, it's very opulent, and it's like being inside a cathedral. There are golden statues of The Mother Goddess, of her daughters and lots of beautiful paintings. Old classical masterpieces played, definitely a lot of Waltz music pieces."

Minerva continued to paint and listened to everything Beck was telling her, Andre on the other hand was really into his painting. He used all manners of different colors, sometimes mixing two colors which would make known colors such as Purple, Green and Black.

"Did it hurt when they scanned you and Andre?"

"No not really. Well when they injected us with the Fertility Serum called Ambrosia, it sort of hurt. I'm not sure what Andre felt, Andre did it hurt when they injected us with Ambrosia for you?"

Andre didn't answer Beck, he was so absorbed in what he was painting that he seemed possessed almost.

"Andre did you hear me?"

"…I did. I'll answer when I'm done with this. Nobody Look! Don't look until it's done."

An hour easily came and went, Andre covered his painting with a sheet, as did Beck and Minerva. She was not to look at either of theirs until tomorrow morning. Andre and Beck exited her bedroom and walked back over to their bedroom.

"It's almost time Andre, you ready? You're not getting Cold feet are you."

"I'm going to see Maia Emerald, there's no way I'm going to get cold feet. Am I nervous? A little yes, but the excitement outweighs it."

"I forgot what the plan was again, I had it at the front of my mind also…Damn!"

"Relax Beck, I've been going over it in my head this whole day."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Swan Lake<strong>

_12:30 [Midnight]_

"_It's been a long Nine Months of Hell, The life of a Green Suit, to serve the masters was all I thought it would be. Hell is what welcomed me and Beck when we were taken in by Clara Constance and her three daughters, but any journey taken by foot means coming to a point so far from the entrance that you can no longer see it. Hell was gone by this point for me and Beck and only, believe it or not a small measure of peace Is what we have now._

_But no small measure or great measure of peace would be enough,. Peace translated to attaining Freedom. Dependency translated to depending on each other, and Destiny was waiting outside the Dome, for both me and Beck._

_We grabbed our suitcases and bags of clothes, toiletries and essentials and left out bedroom wearing only socks. Shoes would have made the smallest noise echo through the halls and corridors of the Manor. We made sure to leave at a time when Clara was already asleep. The girls were already asleep and it was time to leave." _

Andre and Beck tip toed out of their bedroom, walked down the long hallway that ended at descending stairs. Each step on a stair step made a small crack and creak noise from the wood beneath the carpet stapled on it. One minute, two minute and three, the minutes piled on until the boys were finally down the first floor.

Because neither of them tried to escape the whole time they've been here, Clara never bothered to put in place security measure or even guard dogs to stop them if they ever tried to escape. Truth be told, both of them couldn't help but feel guilty for taking advantage of Clara's trust, including her three daughters.

Earlier in the morning, Beck left an Extension ladder when he was pulling out cutting tools from the shed, for the Topiary. He left it laying in the garden on purpose for this reason. They grabbed it, laid it against one of the manor's Surrounding walls and stretched the ladder.

"Go Beck! I don't want to lose my fucking head if we get caught."

"Chill Man, just got to jump over these spikes. I don't want to be walking around with a three inch spike between my ass."

Andre chuckled and covered his moth to stifle any laughter, Just hurry up!" he whispered.

After an awkward and tense moment of avoiding being impaled by rusty spikes, Andre and Beck were over the Manor Wall and wait for Shawn Becker to come and pick them up. He said he would be there between 12 and 1.

"I swear if Clara wakes up and that Guy isn't here-"

"Wow Andre! relax. You forgetting it was him who saved us from whoring ourselves on the streets. He did give us Hard Hat Flats."

"I'm Sorry, it's just that I'm starting to feel sorry for Minerva. Shit where the hell is…speak of the devil."

Shawn came pulling in next to them, opened the passenger door and told them to jump in.

"Alright the suits are inside the back of moving truck, the truck is parked in the parking lot of Swan Lake. Just jump in them and let the computer tell you what to do. The controls are like a video game, except instead of third person, it's going to be all first person."

"I don't understand though Shawn, why do this for us? Why go so far. I mean, I'm grateful but confused at the same time."

"Because I'm stuck here, but I'm also someone in this dome. I'm loved, respected and occasionally feared. You two are no one, even the tale of the Mayor's angel will fade in time. And, because I always wanted to see what the world looked like outside, you two will be my eyes and ears."

"I'm no Angel," Said Andre. "You're the real angel, you've been watching over us ever since we lost our home. You're also our Brother, and our Best friend."

"Thank you for your words Andre, but now's not the time to get sentimental. Once you're in your suits, a GPS route will show you to one of the Dome's oldest and least guarded gate. _Gate #5_."

Shawn drove real quick and took the shortest and quickest route he knew of, they were at Swan Lake in less than thirty minutes. At night there was little traffic In the middle ring, compared to in the outer ring where it never seemed to die down. Andre and Beck jumped out of Shawn's car, gave him a hug and pound and ran over to the parking lot.

"There's the Truck Andre!" shouted Beck, Andre stopped running to turn around and see Shawn speeding away, he threw up the peace sign before truly speeding away.

Andre smiled and ran over to the back fo the truck to help Beck pull It up, The Battle suits were White with Golden trims and lining on the armor joints and arms and legs. Beck took that one, while Andre took the Black battle suit with Silver trims.

"it was like her dream, Minerva's." Andre thought to himself.

The Suits were activated on voice command, the boys stepped into their respective suits and were strapped in and saw the night of the dome disappearing as the suit closed and locked itself.

"_Prince of The Day Battle Suit functioning and Online…"_

"_Prince of The Night Battle Suit Functioning and Online…" _

The Boys Battle suits were like those of Knight's Armor, only there were no open spaces, everything was locked air tight and made them a little taller. The Holo-Screens in front of them showed them the direction they had to take to reach Gate #5.

"Time to Go My Brother from Another Mother!" Andre declared.

The boys jumped out of the back of the truck and took off running, the controls were smooth and it remarkably less crowded than they thought it would be. It was ventilated, temperature regulated and extremely reinforced for top levels of defense. The suit also had other surprises just waiting to be used.

People who were still wandering around at night, who worked at night or were walking their dog spotted the boys in their battle suits, their identities of course, completely hidden.

"Call the Security Enforcers!" shouted one female bystander.

Andre and Beck heard the sirens of the dome's enforcer squad cars. They jumped over cars, trucks and even a few buildings. They took great measure not to hurt anyone or cause any damages to Dome property. But caution was not on the minds of the Wall of enforcers who blocked the street that lead to the Gate they needed to exit through.

"Least Guarded Gate Shawn!? Damnit!" Andre yelled.

"Instead of losing it inside of your Suit Andre, command your suit to activate it's Rocket boots and back thrusters. We're going to ram them and open those bloody sealed gates!"

"Rocket Thrusters Activate!" both of them said together, "Initializing Rocket Thrusters in three…two…one."

Like being flung from the mighty hand of giant, the boys were a blur to everyone, their armored suits broke through several rows enforcer vans, cars and officers. The officers suffered a few injuries here and there, the speed of the suits was awe inducing.

"Cancel Rocket Thrusters!" they both commanded. The rockets turned off and the two were left with running. Finally at Gate #5, the boys grabbed at the space where the gates sealed at one point and pulled back in their directions.

The gate's rusted steel doors slid open slowly but surely, the gates stood at an amazing thirty feet high.

"Almost There!…Almost…"

"**Open Fire!" **screamed Commander of the Security Enforcers. Rifles lit an entire street with gunfire, traditional bullets and energy beams struck the boys suits and the gates; both doing only minimal damage.

Pushing the suits strength capacity to their limits, the boys opened the gates and flew out. The dream of freedom, not fully realized. The gates were old, but their spring forced the old rusted fate to close and fully seal. Gunfire stopped, citizens of the Middle ring gathered to the spot where the action had taken place, tonight was filled with chatter and tomorrow this would be the only news, until another piece of 'good' news even overshadows this incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

_2, October 3121, 6:00 [Morning] _

**Constance Manor, Clara's Master Bedroom **

_[Telephone Ringtone playing]_

"_Oh God…Hello, this Is The Constance Residence, whose speaking_…_**WHAT!" **_Shouted the Mother of three Daughters.

"Are you Serious Doctor! Please tell me this isn't a Joke!"

"Let me repeat against Ms Constance, I'm also having trouble accepting this piece of good news. Andre Harris and Beck Oliver's scans from yesterday have finally been cleared of bugs and they read that your boys have an enormously high sperm count. They are what Erika's scientific community refers to as _The Planters_. Their green suits have been changed from green to White. Congratulations Ms. Constance, the Queen has been notified, as has been the Councilwomen."

Clara thanked the Scientist for the important Call, she jumped out of her bed to go and tell Andre and Beck. She ran past halls and corridors, when she pushed opened their doors…they were gone.

"**No…No, No, No, NO NOO!" **Clara went crazy and checked every room and closed area.

But in Minerva's Bedroom, Minerva was up exceptionally early today. She pulled the drapes off of Beck's Painting and laughed at a mouse running away from a cat in a kitchen, and a dog about to pounce on that same cat from the counter. She walked over to Andre's painting and was not laughing, instead she was confused.

Andre's painting was of two figures on a grassy hill, a small figure stood between them. She wore green clothing, had long blonde hair and pointed up at the sky where a Giant white fireball produced an arm and hand that pointed North. There was also a little message just for her.

"_Be good Minerva, listen to your mother, try not to fight with your sisters. And if their fighting, be brave and stop them. Thank you for being so kind to me, Your brother, Andre Harris."_

Minerva fell on her knees and began to quietly sob.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Earth, Dome #2 Code Name: Anastasia <strong>

It was Twelve in the afternoon in the former country of Russia, News was spreading from dome to dome that Dome Erika had gained it's First virile males. The term "The Planters" had stuck and was now used amongst all the Dome Queens and councilwomen.

But that was not the only piece of news, news of their escape had also gotten out. Every dome wanted them, but not more than Dome Anastasia. In The Royal Palace of Dome Anastasia, The Commanders of The Fighting Bears and Soaring Stellars were summoned by none other than their Queen.

"Commander of The Fighting Bears, Tori Vega, and Commander Jade West of The Soaring Stellars. I'm sure you've already heard of Erika's escaped planters."

The two girls nodded together before their Queen, "Those two are somewhere in former North America. That means if their not under Erika, we won't have to risk going to war with them. Now that their outside, their free to locate and retrieve. Word from the spies we have in Erika is they escaped wearing battle suits. You must consider them fully armed and dangerous. Bring them back at all cost, this is the cry of your Queen and your Mother Dome."

"These Planters will come with us, even if we have to break their legs my Queen." Said Commander Jade West.

"Or their Arms, that way they can only Kick." Commander Tori chimed in.

"They can run if we don't break their legs Commander Vega. Don't worry My Queen, we'll get those White Suits back in no time."

The Queen smiled and excused the Commanders. Commander Jade punched Tori on her arm, _**"Hey!" **_Tori said.

"_Hey," _Jade mocked, "That's what you sound like. Don't make me look stupid in front of our Queen again with your dumb comments."

"Make me." Tori challenged Jade, Jade chased after Tori down the royal corridor. "Get back here you skinny little."

**- END**

* * *

><p><strong>(!) <strong>"Next Story in this Series will be called _Bouquets for Princes_. Big Thank yous to Invader Johnny, WeBeTheCrew and to everyone else whose been reading and commenting. I'm going take some time off to write out the script and work on my other non victorious story."


End file.
